


Champion - Meet the Amazons

by LicensedMinkey



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicensedMinkey/pseuds/LicensedMinkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third installment of my slightly AU world. In which we meet the Amazons. It doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kinda fluffy really, just playing catch up. It's been about eight months since we last found our crazy people in Rome, as always, ignore anything that doesn't coincide with the show. I veered off. I do that. Especially for shiny things.
> 
> I also have no idea how long this might be, it could be epic, it could be a short story. Unlike the others, I don't have the whole story penciled out yet. But it will be updated regularly and there wont be cliffhangers. Well, maybe one or two, but they wont be left open.
> 
> Apologies for any errors, hopefully they are dealable.
> 
> Words of encouragement really do inspire people to write more and faster. Just thought I would mention that.
> 
> Oh, my Doccubus stalker, the one who drops by every time I post to say Fuck Tambots, Rachel is a insert trope here etc. This is for you. Thanks for all your encouragement.

**Chapter 1 – Mouth to Mouth**

_I laid with you for hours staring at your face_  
I laid with you for hours remembering your taste   
And when the morning came it splattered us in light   
I think I left you sleeping there I think I left you sleeping -The Glove

*/*/*/

Bo stretched out in the king sized bed, pushing her toes against the luxury sheets as she contemplated dozing off again for an hour. Tamsin slept silently next to her, unaware for now of the scrutiny. Bo looked around the bedroom smiling at the mix of decorative styles. Kenzi always teased her that it looked like a scene from 50 shades of gray with it's deep reds, soft fabrics and various sharp weaponry on the walls.

Bo had lived with Tamsin since their adventure with Evony's humanity, but up until recently they had kept separate bedrooms. Four months past she had stood on the balcony of their first apartment overlooking the main room, watching as Tamsin had a very serious discussion with Hailey about how best to approach the subject of the two of them moving into one room.

_“ mean, I'm her champion you know? That's like kind of a big deal.” She told the fascinated infant. “So it's not like she is gonna have to think about our long term future. I'm not asking her to marry me. Though I'm gonna have to at some point. Fuck me running you should have heard what she thinks is her dream wedding. Giant meringue dress, the works. Wont happen though. She'll take one look at her hips in that and end up walking down the aisle like a stripper. That's your Tsyotsinka BoBo, total stripper at heart.”_

_Tamsin sighed and tried to remove her hair from the baby's mouth._

_“You probably think this is retarded. You're totally right of course, it's a dumbass thing to be worrying about. We sleep in the same room anyway. I don't think she even knows she has her own bathroom she's always in mine, but we need to move Haileyboo. Mostly cause Mirja is staying and she needs her own space. And cause of the dog. I mean who knew he was a fucking wolfhound? I thought he was a lab cross. Anyway, we need to move , and damn it, why do we even have to talk about it? Why can't she just move the rest of her shit in?“ She whined_

_Hailey took the break in communication to start giggling, something she did all the time when Tamsin held her. Bo tried to cover her laughter from upstairs but Tamsin heard it._

_“Didn't we start a swearing jar so we wouldn't be cursing up a storm in front of the baby?” She asked as she wandered downstairs._

_Tamsin stared at her wide eyed as she tried to remember what she might have said in the last few minutes that Bo would have heard._

_Bo leaned over and took a smiling Hailey who immediately snuggled into Bo and started to fall asleep. “I think moving into one room is a great idea.” She kissed the blushing Valkyrie._

So Tamsin and Mirja had gone house hunting and found them a five bedroom house near the dog park, complete with fenced in yard, swimming pool, huge walk in wardrobe, outside hot tub and some weird neighbors.

Hailey was about eight months old. Mirja had gone through her childhood a little slower than Tamsin and when she finally got all her memories back, she opted to stay with them. She was still very serious, but like Tamsin, there was now a certain vulnerability to her if you looked for it.

Hailey was the happiest baby Bo had ever seen. She never cried. If she wanted something like food, or changing, she would fuss a little, but she never cried. She did however laugh. All the time. Bo started laughing as she thought about it, quickly putting her hand over her mouth so as not to disturb her sleeping lover. Hailey laughed no matter who she was with at the time, but put her in Tamsin's arms and she just giggled like a machine. No one had a clue why.

Tamsin's squad were still a constant in their lives. After seeing Tamsin holding the baby and Tamsin's immediate mocking of anyone too scared to do the same, the Valkyries had all risen to the challenge of picking her up. When they visited Valhalla now, there was often an argument as to who was going to take her flying. The Raske Squad also tried to out do each other as to the most ridiculous outfits for the baby. When Bo had seen her last night sleeping in her room, she was wearing a little white one-sie in the shape of a full set of armor.

She remembered the first time Tamsin had changed the baby. Mirja, as she did with all things, perfected the art of changing the baby and had it down to less than 75 seconds. Tamsin made a show of being unimpressed and took it upon herself to deal with it. Within 15 seconds, Tamsin was nearly vomiting, utterly incredulous as to how a tiny creature could produce something so toxic, was yelling that they needed to call Lauren as this wasn't normal. She had yelled that cleaning up after Toby after he got into the left over Chinese food one night didn't make her eyes water that badly. Suffice to say, she tried to avoid it ever since.

Bo rolled over and cuddled up to Tamsin. She kissed the back of her neck and pondered the idea of what a wedding ceremony with Tamsin would be like. Evony and Lauren were married in a big ceremony three months ago. Anyone who was anyone had attended, including the elders from both sides of the divide. Vex had stood with Evony, while Bo had stood with Lauren. Lauren had looked gorgeous in her antique ivory dress. According to Tamsin, Bo had looked like she charged five grand an hour. Lauren didn't seem to notice. Several of the older guests had required water though.

Lauren had finally decided to go through with the ceremony to bind her life to Evony's, Trick did the incantations for them, then did the same binding Kenzi to Bo.

Val and Dyson had kept a low profile after Sturgis and the coup attempt. Because of his death, no one was outright discussing his betrayal, so it was hard for Val to stand up and denounce him. She and Dyson had got into several fights after some whispered comments, however when people realized that they had a few Valkyries on speed dial for the impromptu bar fights, they gradually stopped happening and things carried on as normal. Val's mother had sold the large estate, saying she wanted to just live quietly away from all the fuss and politics, so Val had moved in with Dyson at his Gym. Dyson was still waiting for a long term partner assignment, he teased Tamsin about when she would be coming back, but Tamsin had stayed as the Morrigan's personal guard leaving her with an abundance of free time that she used either with her family or with her Valkyrie sisters.

Valhalla had changed significantly. With Freya's absolute rule, the doors between Valhalla and the Land of Heroes were always open now. Freya had opened up the training portals more often to keep the Valkyries happy and out of trouble. Both living and 'retired' Valkyries were eligible to use it and Tamsin, Mirja and their squad had gone on several excursions there. Bo and Kenzi had decided they had enough excitement with time travel and never went again.

Tamsin however had delivered a stunning wedding present to a wide eyed Lauren when she turned up out of the blue at the clinic and told Lauren that by special dispensation of Freya, she could pick one moment in time and go, right now. No one had been shocked that Lauren chose to go and meet Hippocrates. No one had been shocked that she continued to tell them that she had met Hippocrates.

Bo was still running the Dal with the wood nymph, business became so crazy that she hired the girls two sisters to help.

Kenzi never went back to work, between looking after Hailey, two Valkyries, Bo and the dog, she had her hands full.

Kenzi had even gone on a date of sorts a couple of months back. It didn't quite work out. Tamsin and Mirja were in full battle mode ready to threaten the life out of him if he didn't treat their 'momz' like she was a virgin queen. Sigjold, Arun & Thoma had turned up unexpectedly through a portal, dressed in their armor, swords clearly on display. While Tamsin was complaining about everyone turning up, Evony had come out of the elevator with a fully armed Val, Dyson by her side in his wolf form, asking if they were late.

Toby, a now 190lb wolfhound had sat with Dyson on either side of Kenzi as she waited for her date to show up. The poor guy had walked into the apartment and paled at the sight of the glaring Valkyries, the snarling beasts and a very intimidating Morrigan. They only went out once.

Tamsin rolled over at that moment interrupting Bo's daydreams. She curled up around her, her deep breathing making Bo's decision to sleep a little longer a simple choice.

As she drifted, happy in the knowledge that all was well in her world, she heard the approach of thunder and hoped it wasn't a portent of something coming to change that.

*/*/*/

Bo leaned down to scratch Toby's ears as she walked into Hailey's room. Kenzi and Mirja were in there doing something to the giant fish tank that took up most of one wall.

“Whatcha doin?” She asked making them both spin round.

“I have a puffer fish!” Mirja grinned at her proudly.

“Do you now?” Bo grinned back at her. When Mirja was growing up, she had latched onto Finding Nemo, watching the movie at least a hundred times. As soon as they moved into the new house, she constructed a giant fish tank for the baby's room, filling it with characters from the movie.

Hailey was still fast asleep in her cot next to the fish tank, the blue light illuminating her battle armor one-sie.

“Still on for our date night Kenz?”

Kenzi nodded vigorously. “Oh hellz yeah. Dyson and Val are coming to get the bubba late afternoon, then I am free till tomorrow when my hangover is gone!” She held up her hand for Bo to slap which she did with gusto.

“Dark goth bar?” Bo asked.

Kenzi nodded enthusiastically. “Industrial goth, not that whoa is me, life is so beak stuff. I totes outgrew that. Where's Tammers?”

Bo looked toward the stairs. “Showering, said she had an errand to run today.”

Mirja broke out into a wide toothy grin, something she did more often since her rebirth.

“And what put that smile on your face young lady, should I be concerned” Kenzi poked her shoulders.

“I promised Tamsin I wouldn't say anything.”

“Say anything about what?” Tamsin walked in the room and stared in the crib. “What on earth is she wearing?”

“Gift from Freya, seems she wants to get in on the craziest baby outfit competition.” Kenzi rolled her eyes. “What's with the secret mission?”

Tamsin rolled her eyes back. “Mirja and I are gonna go pick something up, you'll have to wait and see.” She looked over at the other blonde, settling her new aquatic arrival. “You get one?” Tamsin looked in the tank curiously.

Mirja nodded. “You ready to go? We said we'd be there at eleven.”

Tamsin looked at her watch. “Alright, I'll grab some coffee on the way. Call a cab, lets go.”

“Why do you need a cab? What's wrong with the truck?” Bo asked them.

Tamsin leaned over and kissed her. “Gotta run, later.”

Bo and Kenzi watched as the two blondes ran out of the room grinning at each other. “You know it's probably best we don't know right?” Kenzi sighed.

“Yeap.”

*/*/*/

Tamsin held the jacket up to gauge it's size.

“We have the matching hat for that you know? That would look so good on you." He leared at her.

Tamsin looked to the sales clerk, he didn't look old enough to be working here. He certainly didn't seem old enough to be looking at her like he was. "Let the dream go Romeo." She dismissed him. "Yo, what do you think?" She held the jacket up for Mirja.

“Oh nice find. That matches perfectly. Do they have one in the green?”

Tamsin rattled around before pulling one out and smiling. “And we're good to go.”

“They have room at the back for the wings?” Mirja asked.

“Yeah, we can stop by Evony's tailor on the way back, he's an irritating little shit but he's good.”

The sales clerk perked up. “Wings? You guys in a gang?”

Mirja laughed. “Yeah, they call us the Valkyries.”

He stared at her wide eyes. “I never heard of them, are they new?”

Tamsin pulled out her wallet. “No, been around for ever, total badasses.” She chucked.

They finished paying and walked out to the lot. “I should have done this years ago.” Tamsin yelled over to Mirja.

They donned the crash helmets and straddled the bikes. Two button pushes later and the two blondes roared onto the street.

*/*/*/

“I feel so old.”

Bo looked over at Kenzi curiously. “Where did that come from?”

Kenzi was passing some toys to Hailey and smiling as she giggled each time. “I am seriously considering taking a nap before we go out tonight. How lame is that?”

Bo started laughing. “Well I for one enjoy taking naps. So does Tamsin.”

“Please, we all know there is very little actual napping involved in those mid-day siestas. Not that I'm judging, seriously, if I don't get some soon, I think my lady parts are going to get cobwebs.”

Bo considered it. “Well, did you ever use that dating app profile that Tamsin and Mirja set up for you?”

“Are you kidding, did you even read it? It started off with how amazing I was, then I think Tamsin tried to help cause it finished with how they would all die a painful death if they didn't make me happy.” She rolled her eyes at Bo's laughter. “No, I don't think online dating is a good idea. Maybe I'll find something interesting at the club, you never know.”

Bo nodded then looked at Hailey. “What's she looking at?”

Kenzi looked over but before she could figure it out, Hailey started giggling like crazy and clapping her hands together.

“Well that's new. Maybe she got...” Bo stopped. “You hear that rumbling?”

They got to the window just as two large motorcycles, one black with green accents, the other black with purple accents, came skidding around the corner, sparks flying off the footrests as they pulled into the driveway.

“Oh my God they didn't!” Kenzi gasped.

“Shit, you know this means the others are gonna get them as well. Dear God we are gonna look like a freakin biker club at the weekends, no wonder the neighbors hate us.”

Kenzi chuckled. “BoBo, the neighbors hate us cause you insist on gardening half naked. I've never seen so many husbands come out to cut the grass in one go.”

The front door came crashing open as the two blondes took off the matching crash helmets and shook their hair out. “Guess what we bought!” Tamsin yelled out laughing. She snatched the clapping baby out of Bo's arms. “You wanna go for a ride Haileyboo?”

“Absolutely not. Give me my baby you mad woman.” Kenzi took the wildly giggling baby back before either of the women found a way to attach her to the bikes.

Bo ambled over to Tamsin, standing in her tight leather jacket, black with small purple stripes hidden away in the fold, a perfect match to the bike and the helmet. “So....” She said, running her hand along the sleeve. “Wanna take a nap?”

Tamsin grinned and pulled Bo out of the room and toward the stairs.


	2. The Human Game

**Chapter 2 – The Human Game**

_Clarity that calls you to come out of your tears_  
Lend me your fears and fly away  
Rest within arms, that promise to calm  
The pain away – Lisa Gerrard

*/*/*/

The music from the club was thumping, a small consolation to the many people lined up outside, huddled together while they waited for a chance to get in. Tamsin and Mirja pulled the bikes up around the corner out of the view of the club allowing Kenzi and Bo to gingerly climb off. They locked the helmets to the bike, tidied up and walked around the corner to start their evening.

“Damn, look at that queue? Time to activate the giant Succubus!” Kenzi pinched Bo's ass making her squeal and leap forward. The bouncer stepped toward them as they approached but one gentle touch from Bo and they walked in free of charge.

Twenty minutes later, Kenzi was rocking out with Bo on the dance floor. Steering Bo around every two minutes from whomever had come dancing up behind her. “Focus Bobalicious! And stop stealing all my potential cobweb cleaners.” They both laughed as they went dancing deeper into the crowd.

Tamsin and Mirja watched from the bar, making witty comments about some of the bizarre dancers on the floor. Then they switched to betting on which would be the next one to try and get in with Bo and how long it would be before she blew them off.

“She's being very restrained.” Mirja commented on the latest dark and gloomy model that was dismissed by the whirling Succubus.

“Date night. It's all about Kenzi. Poor little thing, it's probably killing her.” Tamsin laughed clinking her glass with Mirja. As she turned to watch the floor again, a flash of red hair caught her eye for some reason. She followed the woman as she moved across the club before sitting down with a group of women. They were all staring at the same place and Tamsin didn't have to think hard to know what that might be. They didn't seem to be the usual lust filled stares that Tamsin had come to associate with her girlfriend, she looked harder at them and cursed. “They look like Amazons to you? That redhead looks familiar.”

Mirja looked to where Tamsin was watching. “That's Ariana, the queens daughter. What the hell are they doing in a goth club? In fact what are they doing in any kind of club. Not really 'party people we know how to work it' kinda girls are they?” Mirja chuckled.

“No idea, but guess who they are staring at?” Tamsin sighed and finished her drink. “I'm gonna go dance with my trouble magnet, see if anythings shakes up.” She moved across the floor, gently moving the mass of sweating flesh out of the way with a grimace. When she reached Bo, she wrapped her arms around her from behind and kissed down her neck.

Bo smiled, instinctively knowing it could only be Tamsin. “Careful, I have a jealous girlfriend around here somewhere.” Bo leaned into the blonde, grinding against her suggestively.

“I don't see any girlfriend.” She continued to run her hands over Bo. “Besides, I bet I could take her.”

Bo ran her fingers across Tamsin's forearm. “I don't know, she's pretty strong. I give her a lot of exercise.” She leered.

“Oh gag, that's my cue to get some more booze.” Kenzi moved away, scoffing that neither of them noticed her leave. She reached the bar and grabbed the drink that Mirja held out. “Not bad, they managed to separate for 30 minutes. We keep this up and they will be able to go longer at greater distances.”

Mirja laughed. “It's still a little odd for the rest of us to see Tamsin like this.”

“Oh come on, she must have been with people before surely!” Kenzi yelled over the music.

“Oh being with people was never the thing, it was seeing them more than once. I think that's why we all took to Bo so quickly. We figured she must be hella special to capture Tamsin like that. Course we all laughed when we heard she was a Succubus, we thought that Tamsin had been thralled. But when we saw them, saw the way Bo looks at her. Special.” She smiled.

“So TamTam was a bit of a heart breaker huh?”

“Bit of a whore.” Mirja smirked as Kenzi lost some of her alcohol through her nose.

“Thank you for that.” She wiped her face. “Right, come on wallflower, you can dance with me, Tamsin refuses to twerk with me anymore, but you still got the moves.” She held her hand up and Mirja slapped it before grabbing it and leading her to the dance floor.

*/*/*/

Several hours later and several changes in dance partners found the four of them reclining in the seating area cooling off and catching up on the drinks. Kenzi was slower than she used to be, but was keeping up by dancing it out of her system. Bo argued that it wasn't possible, Kenzi had told her it was her superpower and proceeded to show her how she could walk in a straight line back to the bar much to Tamsin's amusement.

“You shouldn't encourage her. When she first met you, when you first became Dyson's partner, she used to tell me that while she was all team Bo and you were a bitch that needed to be slapped, she admired your fortitude with alcohol. I think if you had asked her to go drinking with you back then she would have been all 'team who?' and run away with you.” Bo told a smiling Tamsin.

“I liked her, from the get go. I thought she was incredibly ballsy and loyal. Both traits admired by my people. If I hadn't been so worried about dropping my guard around you, I would totally have taken her out and got her hammered.”

“I think you might have made up for it, she's kinda stumbling a bit.” Mirja cocked her head and watched as Kenzi came back to the table.

“What the hell Kenz, are you bleeding?” Bo jumped up and looked at the young womans face.

“About that, Tammers I might have caused a small situation.” Kenzi grabbed a glass of something from the table and downed it in one.

*/*/*/

Kenzi moved to the bar, keeping as straight a line as she could so as not to lose face. She wasn't as drunk as she had been in the past, a time she had started referring to as BC (Before Child), but her tolerance for alcohol had taken a beating after being sober for 8 months pregnant and then 8 months with only a date night every other week. Determined to at least walk out of the club on her own feet this time, she made it to the bar and held on, accidentally nudging a tall brunette.

“Oops, sorry bout that.” She slapped the womans arm in a friendly manner, surprised when the arm in question yanked away and grabbed at her collar, holding a fist full of material and pulling Kenzi closer.

“Watch your fucking hands human.” She spat and threw Kenzi back against the bar.

The jolt of the wood at her back and the anger directed at her sobered Kenzi slightly. “Dude, what the fuck is your problem. I was apologizing.” She yelled.

The tall woman leaned into her personal space, her face just inches from Kenzi. “You don't talk to me, you don't touch me. Disgusting creature.” She sneered as she looked Kenzi up and down.

Perhaps it was the alcohol making her reckless or the fact that since she had been wearing the light and dark crest she had been given a lot more respect that she didn't want to give up, so rather than backing down, she looked the woman right in the eyes. “Tell me, can you sew?”

The answer was so out of left field that the brunette stopped glaring and looked at her in confusion. “What? Can I sew?”

“Yeah.” Kenzi answered before slamming her head into the woman's face in a viscous headbutt. “Stitch that.” She mumbled as she staggered back toward her table. She groaned as the pain shot through her head, having forgotten what Mirja had told her about making sure she used the hard part of her head on the soft part of the other persons face. She was pretty sure she had broken the aggravating woman's nose though, that made it partially worth it. She reached the table as Mirja noticed the blood and Bo stood up and asked what was wrong. She looked to Tamsin, as she always did when she was about to get her ass handed to her. “About that, Tammers I might have caused a small situation.” She grabbed the first glass of liquid she could find and dropped it all, now painfully aware of her sobriety.

Mirja was turning her face around, making sure their was no damage, Tamsin looked across the bar to see who Kenzi had smacked and groaned. Of course it was. She grabbed Bo and pulled her to her feet. “We need to get out of here. Kenzi just nutted an Amazon and she has friends.”

“Shit.” Mirja cursed. She stopped fussing with Kenzi's face and started to drag her after Bo and Tamsin.

Bo was trying to keep up but her boots were not made for running through nightclubs. “Why are we running away. She can't touch Kenzi, necklace remember? Instant death? Ring any bells.”

“That's a damn good point. Why are we running?” Kenzi said breathlessly as she ran into a stationary Bo.

“Because you are not exactly unique in your unaligned-ness. The entire Amazon race is technically unaligned.” Tamsin tried to start them moving again as she saw the Amazons looking around for them.

“What? What do you mean the entire race?” Bo yelled in outrage. “And why didn't they get shit for it?”

“Cause everyone wanted you, no one wanted them. They refused to pick a side and everyone was just fine with that cause they are a fucking nightmare to deal with.” Tamsin snapped and tried again to move forward.

“Wait a minute. Aren't Amazons just like Valkyries? That's the impression I got.” Kenzi spoke up.

Tamsin looked at her strangely. “Impression from what?” She asked.

Kenzi shrugged. “Xena.”

Tamsin rolled her eyes.

“So, aren't they just like Valkyries?”

“Sure, if Valkyries never had sex or vast quantities of alcohol and stabbed each other in the back at every opportunity. Just like us.” Mirja smirked.

“OK! So we're all clear on Fae politics and Greek vs Nordic bitches, now can we please get the fuck out of here? Fuck, they spotted us. We need to leave.”

Bo finally realized that Tamsin was really worried about this which frankly terrified her. She stopped talking and quickly followed the blonde out of the club making sure that Kenzi and Mirja were right behind them the whole way. They made it outside into the cool and quiet, moving silently and swiftly toward the alley where the bikes were parked.

“Forget the crash helmets, jump on and clear out, we can stop up the road.” Mirja said to Tamsin who nodded once in reply.

As they turned into the alley Bo was about to breath a sigh of relief that they were clear when she realized there was a blonde woman sat on Tamsin's bike.

“Well, well, well.” The blonde regarded them coldly from her perch on the large bike.

Tamsin stood in front of Bo, Mirja pulled Kenzi in front of her so both she and Bo were between the Valkyries.

“How like a Valkyrie to run from a fight.” The blonde sneered at them.

Tamsin laughed. “Gotta love the irony.” She nodded at the large motorbike the Amazon was seated on. “All that power between your thighs and no idea what to do with it.”

The blonde stepped off just as another group of women came out of the shadows behind her. There was a scuffling behind them and Tamsin looked to see the Amazons from the club running into the alley including the one whose face Kenzi had just busted. She looked back and noticed several of the Amazons produce bows, she realized if they tried to fly out of there, they would be shot down.

“Cant you doubt them?” Bo whispered frantically.

“No, we could get one or two, but they are rampant egomaniacs, doubt rarely works on them.” Mirja whispered back.

“Don't bother trying to charm the whole crowd either, again you might get one or two but they are so fucking puritanical your charms are totally wasted on them.” Tamsin said.

“Shit, what do we do?” Kenzi asked desperately.

Tamsin had decided that the only thing to do was to go out fighting. “Nice to see nothings changed, you still need thirty Amazons to take down two Valkyries. For a group that supposedly deals in fear you really are a bunch of cowards.” Tamsin spat out.

The blonde that was waiting for them started to laugh. “Don't forget the human and the prostitute, best not to take any chances. Shall we take the trash out?” She addressed the now cheering women at her back.

The Amazons started to move forward, Mirja leapt toward Kenzi and grabbed her necklace that held both the light and dark crest and now her Valkyrie stone. When her hand touched the warm metal, Mirja threw her head back and let loose her Valkyrie war cry, the eerie sound echoing off the stone walls of the deserted alleyway.

Bo winced in reaction, wondering why the Amazons didn't look bothered. She watched a tall gorgeous red head walk forward starting a slow clap. “Nice try ladies, but that lame trick only works with your own stone, or that of your warrior, they wont come.” She smirked.

Mirja growled at her. “They'll come for her.” She nodded at Kenzi.

“By the time they get here, there wont be much left for them to find.” The one with the broken nose started to move toward a startled Kenzi. Just as Mirja was about to engage, there was a strange wind picked up in the small alleyway, turning the leaves over and over, before the war cry came bouncing back followed by the familiar, low, monotonous, droning chant.

“ _We are the harbingers of death, we arrive on wings of blessed air.”_

The Valkyries landed in their signature pose in a protective circle surrounding Tamsin and her group.

“That really doesn't get old.” Bo sighed as Sigjold looked up and winked at her.

Arun was the first to get to her feet. “Thirty Amazons for two Valkyries? Aren't you the big brave warriors.” She mocked them.

Just then a blue flash appeared making everyone avert their eyes for a second. The flash dissipated leaving behind a confused looking Doctor in her pyjamas, wearing her reading glasses and holding what Tamsin thought might be a large meat tenderizer.

“Lauren? What are you doing here?” Bo stood next to the wide eyed blonde.

“Evony told me that when the war cry sounds, you just grab the stone and it takes you to the person that called. She's working late and I was in the kitchen making some cocoa when this awful sound echoed around the kitchen.” She shuddered. “Anyway I grabbed a weapon and grabbed the stone and well, here I am.” She looked around at the amused glances from the Valkyries. “I kind of got caught up in the drama.” She mumbled quietly.

Mirja was staring at the tiny pictures on Lauren's pants. She snapped her fingers and smiled. ”Oh! I get it, they're cartoon viruses!” Mirja yelled enthusiastically.

The red head looked over in annoyance. “What? What virus?” She demanded.

Mirja pointed to Lauren's flannel pyjama pants causing her to blush.

“Nice of you to join us Lauren, but you wont be needed. Now they have a fair fight, they'll run away. No trees to shoot from, they wont take their chances one on one.” Thoma scoffed.

There was another flash that startled the already hair triggered group. This time when their eyes cleared, a woman was standing there, her rich auburn hair flowing down to her waist, her olive skin and slightly tilted dark eyes bore into the Valkyries. She was dressed in lightly treated soft leathers, a bow already nocked and ready to go in her hand. The Amazons immediately dropped to their knees.

“Artemis.” Sigjold whispered next to Kenzi.

“Shit, I don't know anything about her, she wasn't in Xena.” Kenzi said.

“We really need to work on your history momz.” Mirja shook her head.

“Your pet insulted the Amazon nation.” The red head spoke up. “We're not bound by your light and dark laws, hand her over.”

Artemis nodded. “I agree, the human drew blood, either she fights Dalses or we hunt her down. Even with your stones you can not be around her always.” She offered a fake smile to Bo.

Bo stepped closer to Tamsin and drew Kenzi with her. “She's not fighting anyone lady, so why don't you flash on back to where you came from and leave us in peace. Your Amazon started this, we just wanted a night out.”

Artemis looked at Bo. “Hmm, the harlot. And you?” She looked at Lauren. “I have no idea who you are.” She laughed. “Wow, you just let anyone in these days don't you. I hear your ranks thinned a little recently. How are things in Valhalla?” She shot a malicious grin at Tamsin who stepped forward aggressively. Bo tried to hold her back but had a feeling one more remark from Artemis and that would be a wasted effort. There was another flash and as Bo squeezed her eyes shut she wondered idly why no one was coming out to see what the light show was about. Her eyes cleared and Freya stood there fully armoured with Sanla at her side. Bo smiled at the once fallen Valkyrie pleased when Sanla gave her a curt nod in return.

“Artemis. What brings you out of the woods? Nothing left to shoot?” Freya smiled.

“I see your warriors do not care to kneel in your presence. How telling?” She replied.

“Unlike your assassins, my warriors know better than to drop their guard out of pleasantries. What seems to be the problem? I'm sure we can sort this misunderstanding out.”

“I agree, hand over the human and we will be on our way. She attacked the nation, we demand retribution.” Artemis raised her voice.

Freya looked at Kenzi, standing somewhat bewildered inside a ring of Valkyries. “Kenzi, did you attack the Amazon nation?” She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

“No ma'am, your warrior Goddessness.” Kenzi tried to courtesy again.

“Oh dear God.” Tamsin face palmed.

“Well there you go, simple misunderstanding. Shall we chalk it up to experience and be on our way?” She offered kindly.

Artemis pulled her bow string back, the Amazons immediately stood up and prepared to fight. “Either she fights, or we hunt her down.”

“Fine.” Freya sighed looking at Bo. “Amazon's are always so tetchy, I think it's a lack of fibre.” She whispered making Bo chuckle. Freya turned back to the waiting Amazons and raised her voice. “Kenzi name a champion to fight in your stead. I'm sure any of my Valkyries will be happy to take care of this.” The Valkyries stood a little straighter, happy to oblige.

“We don't recognize champions. Your fight your own battles.” Dalses spat out, still holding her broken nose.

“What will it be Freya?” Artemis smirked at her.

Freya's expression changed to one of irritation as she held her hand on her sword. “I will tell you what it will be you blustering harpy. If any of your tattered excuses for fighters goes anywhere near Kenzi, or she should find herself in an accident of some kind, or she wakes up with a hangnail tomorrow, the whole of Valhalla will declare war.”

Artemis took a step backwards, sucking air between her gritted teeth. “A misunderstanding then. See that it doesn't happen again or I will not be so forgiving and you will have your war.” She nodded at the redhead and vanished.

Dalses looked at Kenzi standing in the middle of the Valkyries, all of whom made it clear they would gladly go to war for her. She shook her head, a difficult task while holding her still bleeding nose. “Who the fuck are you?”

Kenzi looked around, figuring the danger to be over for now. She took a deep breath and felt her heart rate go back to normal levels. She looked at the confused Amazon and felt a little bad at the damage she had done to her face. She shrugged. “Just Kenzi.”

The Amazons all walked away, some of them whispering insults as they went. When the coast was finally clear, the Valkyries relaxed.

“Right, now all the fun has died down, can we go home now?” Tamsin whined.

Bo laughed. “Let me guess. You want a sandwich.”

“Dr Lewis, what fascinating pyjamas.” Freya addressed the still vacant looking Lauren.

“Um, thank you. So. Um, how are you?”

Bo giggled.

“That was very brave of you to come when you heard the call.” She looked at the meat tenderizer in Lauren's hand. “And you came armed, I'm impressed.” She smiled. “Perhaps we should get you your own stone?”

Lauren seemed to snap out of her daze. “Oh, well, thank you. And thank you for the wedding gift. I met Hippocrates!” She grinned wildly.

There was a collective groan around the Valkyries.

“Sammich. Now!” Tamsin pulled Bo toward the bike.


	3. X-Offender

**Chapter 3 – X Offender**

_I think all the time how I'm going to_  
Perpetrate love with you  
And when I get out, there's no doubt   
I'll be sex offensive to you – D Harry

*/*/*/

Bo stood in the baby's bedroom, looking around. The giant fish tank gurgled away with a relaxing sound of water moving. The walls were a beautiful mural of a sunny outside day, wide swathes of green grass with a bright blue sky. There were clouds hanging from the sky that during the day showed up as bright fluffy cotton balls, at night, they let off a small blue light to show them in the dark. The ceiling was littered with glow in the dark stars, that along with the fish tank left the room a calm, blue area that Hailey loved to sleep in.

There was a small noise behind her, she turned to see Tamsin watching her. “So, like, you want one?”

Bo squinted at her, trying to see what Tamsin had that she was offering.

“Baby. You want one?” Tamsin looked both sweet and incredibly awkward making Bo smile as she walked towards her.

“You make it sound like you were gonna just go out and pick one up. Should I be worried?” She kissed her.

“Hmm, no, I think it involves some poor unsuspecting donor and 9 months of misery and whining if Kenzi is anything to go by.” She scowled. “So, anyway. You want one?” She asked again.

Bo laughed before leaning in and claiming the Valkyries lips. “You are such a romantic. But no, no babies. I love having Hailey and can't wait to see her grow up, but personally, I'm too selfish. I like having my time to myself.” She kissed Tamsin deeper. “I like having you to myself.”

Tamsin smiled, something of a relieved look on her face. “Well you can have me anytime you want.” She leered. She kissed Bo desperately, holding the side of her face to keep her closer before swinging Bo into her arms and carrying her upstairs. “Be kind of hard to carry you up the stairs if you get fat.”

Bo slapped her. “Pregnant Tamsin, not fat, you should practice that in case it happens.”

Tamsin laughed at her. “Nope, no accidents, chicks only on the menu from now on.”

“Where there's a will there's a Fae TamTam. Best we make sure there aren't any baby making Fae out there.”

Tamsin crashed them into the bedroom. Toby looked up from his place at the end of the bed, realizing he wasn't going to get any sleep he moved swiftly downstairs to Hailey's room to wait for his bald sister to come home. Tamsin kicked the door closed behind her. “Too much talking. Sure we can find something more productive for your mouth.”

Bo tutted at her. “Such a charmer, is that all I am to you?” She asked coyly.

Tamsin grabbed at Bo's clothing and started to remove it rapidly. “Yeap, three holes and a pretty face. All I could ever ask for.” She grinned.

Bo burst out laughing as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around the taller blonde. “You!” She kissed her. “Are disgusting.”

Tamsin moved her hand between her lovers thighs, entering her in one swift movement. “I can do disgusting.” She whispered into the Succubus' cleavage. “Why don't you do all the work. I like to watch you bounce.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Bo grunted and started to move. “I have no idea why you turn me on so much.”

Tamsin twisted her fingers inside causing a sharp groan to leave Bo's lips. “Oh fuck yes, that's it, it's all coming back to me now.”

Tamsin held her up by brute strength and slid her fingers back and forth. “C'mon. You can do better than that.” She encouraged her lover with bites to the skin on display.”

Bo started rocking her body up and down until she was amazed Tamsin was still standing. As the digits reached deeper and deeper inside she rolled her head back and opened her mouth to a silent scream as the orgasm tore through her. Leaning forward to press her sweating forehead against the Valkyrie, she gently drew Tamsin's life force into her.

Tamsin placed gentle kisses on Bo's lips as the feeding stopped. “That all you need baby?”

Bo nodded and buried her head in Tamsin's neck. “You're like caffeine, too much I'll be up half the night.”

Tamsin grinned and kissed her again, forcing Bo to feed. “Half the night eh? Works for me. I'm sure I can get a lot more disgusting.”

*/*/*/

The next morning, Tamsin was sat in the front of the truck, Mirja in the driving seat, both waiting for Bo and Kenzi to come out of the house. Tamsin tried to cover a giant yawn that stretched her jaw until it cracked.

“Ungh. So tired.”

Mirja sniggered at her. “You're getting old.”

Tamsin casually flipped her off. “Bite me.”

Mirja shook her head. “I'm so telling momz.”

Tamsin laughed and swatted at her, Mirja playfully dodged around, setting off the car horn.

Kenzi came out of the house with Bo and started yelling at the truck. “Jeez, calm down. I said we needed a minute.”

Tamsin put a fake smile on. “I told her to wait, she doesn't have any patience, I think it's her age.”

Kenzi glared at Tamsin as did Mirja. “Then you should know better, be nice, you were young once.”

Mirja plastered a shit eating grin and shot it at Tamsin who just laughed and looked outside.

“C'mon, lets get my baby back. Pretty sure Dyson will be glad of the peace and quiet.”

“Val said last time they had her, he had to keep changing into a wolf to calm her down. I think she missed Toby.” Bo spoke up from the back seat.

“How very noble of him.” Tamsin smirked. “His clan must be so proud.”

“Careful Blondie, or your sisters will hear about that time you stuck your head underwater in the fish tank and started pulling faces against the glass cause you thought it would be funny for Hailey.”

Tamsin grumbled as they pulled away for the Dal.

Thirty minutes later, Kenzi was reunited with Hailey who was wearing a full body suit of faux fur. “Explain yourself.” Kenzi laughed as she held her up.

“Apparently Dyson was feeling left out of the baby outfit game.” Val shook her head. “So Hailey is a shifter today.”

“Well I think she looks adorable.” Bo poked the giggling baby in the belly.

One of the nymphs brought their coffee over and blew a kiss to the baby who squealed with pleasure.

“Dyson needs to see you at some point Tamsin.”

Tamsin looked over at Val. “Problem?”

“Not sure, he has a new partner, think he wants to talk to you about her, that's all he said.”

“Bought time, he was starting to mope. I thought I was gonna have to beat him up again, remind him why he is happier without me.” She grinned.

They exchanged gossip while they drank the coffee. Bo told Val about their run in with Artemis and the Amazons last night. Val looked to Tamsin to confirm. “That doesn't sound like a good thing. Why are they in town?”

“No clue. Hopefully they wont be staying. K, things to do.” She downed the rest of her coffee as a shadow fell over the table.

“Well look at that. Just the people I was looking for. I hear you caused quite the problem last night.”

They looked up to see a tall woman with pale chestnut hair and almost violet eyes with her arms crossed looking down at them.

“None of your business. Go away.” Mirja glared at her.

“See that's where you're wrong. I'm sure that happens a lot.” She gave a sickeningly sweet smile to the young Valkyrie. “It is my business when you go around starting a fight with the great nation.” She waited proudly for their reaction.

“Great, another frigid Greek. Do you want to start something now or wait for 300 of your friends to show up first? That is what you do isn't it?” Tamsin smirked at her, pleased when the woman frowned at the insult.

“Watch your mouth Valkyrie.” She leaned forward, her hands on the table.

Tamsin stood up, leaned forward and darkened her face. “Or what? You know what, fuck you, get the fuck out of here before I send you back to your rancid sisters in pieces.”

The Amazon grinned and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

Tamsin cocked her head in confusion. “Boy do you suck at reading situations.”

“Threatening an officer of the law? You should know better. Stand up and put your hands behind your back.”

Tamsin laughed. “You're a cop?”

The woman flashed a badge at her. “Detective. Now stand the fuck up and put your hands behind your back or I will do it for you and add resisting arrest to the charges. You know we still run Hecuba right? Pretty sure my 'rancid' sisters would _love_ to get you in there alone.” She smiled at Bo. “You remember how welcoming they are don't you Succubus?”

Tamsin growled and launched forward, it was only Mirja's reflexes that kept her in place. “Don't. Just go with her, this is bullshit, you'll be out in no time. I'll keep Bo safe.”

Tamsin took a deep breath and nodded.

“Turn around.” The detective said, waving the cuffs.

“Oh come on, you're not serious.” Tamsin whined but turned around anyway grimacing as the cuffs cut into her skin.

Bo slammed her hands down on the table, startling everyone into looking at her. Her skin was starting to turn red, her eyes a blazing blue as she looked at the Amazon as though she might be lunch.

“BoBo, do we need a minute.” Kenzi whispered nervously.

Bo smiled at her then levelled her piercing gaze upon the now visibly nervous Amazon. She smiled. “No, we don't need a minute, I'm just reminding the detective that all choices have consequences.” She took a deep breath and came back to herself. She looked to Tamsin. “Be good, we'll get you out in a heart beat.”

Tamsin nodded and reluctantly allowed the Amazon to manhandle her outside.

“Shit. OK, what do we do? Lawyer?” Kenzi looked to the others.

“Better than that.” Mirja said seriously. “We get the Morrigan.”

*/*/*/

Dyson walked away from the demolition site shaking his head. Kids. He made a few notes on his phone for the report and headed back to the car. Half way there his phone rang. Frowning when he saw the number that appeared, he swiped the phone and put it to his ear. “Morrigan, what can I do for you?” Despite spending many social evenings with her, Dyson knew better than to address the leader of the dark as anything less than her title until it was clear it was a friendly call. It was not.

“You can explain why my personal bodyguard was forcibly molested out of the Dal by your new partner.” Evony seethed into the phone.

Dyson took a deep breath. “I'm on my way back to the station now. I'll fix it.” He kept his answers clipped as he always did when dealing with The Morrigan.

“See that you do.” She snapped before hanging up.

Dyson sighed and put the phone away. “Amazons.” He spat on the ground in annoyance before jumping in the car and pulling away quickly.

*/*/*/

“You might wanna get used to the view. Or lack there of. Things are gonna change around here now. The Una Mens may not be around any longer thanks to your harlot and her lover, but a lot of things have been ignored recently. That's all gonna change.” The Amazon puffed herself up importantly and she mocked Tamsin from the other side of the bars.

“Get me a coffee would you? And make it in one of those metal cups. I wanna tell Kenzi that I banged the bars with it, you know like Shawshank?”

“Mighty full of yourself for being locked up. That's always been the problem with Valkyries. So full of shit. Convinced that you are a bunch of noble warriors when you are nothing more than battlefield carrion.”

Tamsin grabbed hold of the bars and moved forward. “Make it with real sugar though, none of that sweetener shit.”

Tasarla laughed. “Alright, you enjoy yourself there, we'll see how much fun you have when I finish writing up the charges.” She took out her police issue baton and brought it down loudly against the bars a fraction above Tamsin's fingers, irritated beyond belief when the blonde didn't even flinch.

“And a biscuit. I'm kinda peckish.” Tamsin smiled.

The Amazon glared at her and lifted her baton high up, determined this time not to miss.

“Tasarla!” Dyson barked behind her, stilling her arm mid-air. He grabbed her arm and yanked her backward before talking quietly into her ear. “What the hell are you doing? You can't arrest Tamsin, you know who she is?”

Tasarla looked at Dyson dismissively before snatching her arm back. “I know who she is. She's the Morrigan's little bitch.” She shot a look at Tamsin.

Dyson sighed. “Which is why I just had The Morrigan on the phone, which means I will The Ash on the phone and it will be a problem. If you want a seat at the table, you have to play by the rules.” He moved to the bars and unlocked the door.

Tamsin sauntered out, horrified at Dyson's statement of the Amazons joining the colony but determined to show nothing on her face.

“So we just let her threats slide? Is that how we do our job?” Tasarla shouted.

“Tamsin is The Morrigan's personal guard. If she walked down the street killing children and puppies with an AK47, we would still make it go away. Think of it as diplomatic immunity.” Dyson waved Tamsin toward the exit, executing a small bow as he did. “The Morrigan is expecting you.”

Tamsin smirked at him. “Thanks D, I'm gonna go find some some puppies and babies on the way home.”

“Yeah, run along little bitch.” Tasarla smirked.

Tamsin looked back at the irritated Amazon, clicked her tongue and winked.

“Talking of babies, the human may be off limits, but babies get sick all the time, wanna be careful of that.” She winked back at Tamsin. Before she had a chance to feel proud of her comment, Tamsin's wings flew out, her eyes sank into her face and Tasarla found herself slammed against the jail wall. She looked to Dyson for help and found him standing next to Tamsin, half transformed, helping to hold her up in the air.

“Not even in jest do you threaten that child.” He growled.

“Jeez, alright, calm down. Fuck, just trash talk, I'm kidding OK?” She felt her air being restricted and knew that the Valkyrie's hand was tightening. “I'm kidding!” She yelled.

Tamsin dropped her to the floor and stepped back. “Work on your delivery.”

Tasarla took a breath wondering if she had just escaped with her life. Before she could get to her feet, she felt one of her ribs crack as Tamsin's foot made contact with her rib cage.

Tamsin nodded to Dyson and walked out of the cell.

Tasarla tried to keep her breathing shallow so as not to irritate her ribs. “You gonna let that slide?” She demanded of the wolf.

Dyson scoffed. “Consider yourself lucky that's all she did. Threaten Kenzi or the baby again, I'll watch the door for her so she isn't disturbed. Then I'll eat the evidence. Are we clear?”

Tasarla looked into his still yellow eyes and gulped. “Sure, clear. As I said, nothing meant.” She watched as Dyson settled himself and walked out of the room, wondering if the Queen new what she was getting involved in, poking at these crazy people.

*/*/*/

Tamsin nodded in greeting to the young girl on reception who just waved her through. She opened the door to Evony's office and walked in, only to get an armful of frantic Succubus.

“Well hello there.” She managed to get out before Bo was kissing her.

“Oh for God's sake. She was in there less than two hours!” Evony rolled her eyes from behind her desk. “Or are you remembering some disgusting prison fantasy? If you are, kindly take it out of my office.”

Bo glared at Evony before finally getting down from her position in Tamsin's arms. “Did you get it all sorted?” She asked, pleased when Tamsin nodded. “So, now that we're all here, would you care to explain what the hell is going on with the entire unaligned Amazon nation?” Bo asked Evony.

There was a loud buzzing from the phone on Evony's desk. “Hold that thought. Game face Tamsin.” Evony settled herself at her desk and sat up straight.

“Bo, I need you to sit over there and saying nothing. No matter what. Can you do that?” Tamsin asked her.

Bo glared at them both before slumping elegantly into one of the leather couches.

Tamsin stood behind Evony, her hands behind her back, rigidly at attention, her eyes focused straight in front of her. Bo thought it was undeniably sexy and was pondering how to get Tamsin both in and subsequently out of her armour later on when the door flew open.

“Queen Andromache. And Princess Ariana. What a delight. How can I help the mighty Amazon nation today?” Evony smiled sweetly.

Bo wanted to gag. Why on earth was Evony being so pleasant?

“Morrigan. I would like to discuss a small incident at one of your nightclubs last night and again at the local station.” She looked at Tamsin standing guard. “I had hoped you had managed to keep your pet dog on a leash. I take it she isn't house trained yet?” Ariana shot a nasty smile at Tamsin, annoyed that she still wasn't acknowledging them.

Evony smiled widely. “You know she really isn't! Why only last week, someone insulted Toby and she leapt across the desk and took his head clean off.” Evony shrugged dramatically. “Made a terrible mess. I had cleaners in here for hours. But don't worry, I didn't let that pass. I made her pay the overtime. I'm sure she will think twice before doing that again.” She shot a meaningful look at the queen, pleased when she subconsciously stepped away from the desk.

“None the less. If this peace treaty is to work, I can't allow my Amazons to be targets of long standing feuds. I can only explain things to my Amazons up to a point, any more than that and there will be retaliation.” The Queen announced smugly.

“Perhaps use smaller words? Until they understand exactly what you want to achieve. I agree, tensions are going to be high, it would be a smart choice to keep things quiet. I assure you that my people will welcome you and behave with the utmost courtesy.” Evony offered. “Up to a point, of course.” She fixed her eyes on the red head, daring her to speak.

“Very well. I will speak to my Amazons.”

“You do that. As always your Highness, it was a pleasure.” Evony stood and walked to the door, signifying the end of the meeting.

When the door closed Evony let out a breath. She looked at the glaring Succubus and rolled her eyes. “OK, out with it. What's got your panties all bunched up?”

“What the fuck? Why didn't you slap her for calling Tamsin your pet, your guard dog? Tamsin is not a rabid animal.”

Tamsin chuckled, more than used to the friendly antagonism that had developed between Bo and The Morrigan. “Because it was a lame tactic. If Evony defended me, it would make me look weak. If I challenged it, it would look like I think that Evony sees me as her pet. Divide and conquer 101. Totally lame.” She pulled Bo into a hug. “More importantly, what the fuck is going on? Amazons?” She looked to Evony.

“Yep. Doesn't the word just fill you with happy?” Evony sighed and sat down grabbing a bottle as she did. “So here's what you missed.”


	4. Exterminating Angel

**Chapter 4 – Exterminating Angel**

_Here it comes again_  
Taste of jagged glass and rusty can  
Hordes of locusts blot out your sun  
Raining down, rain on everyone - Creatures

*/*/*/

“So where's Lauren?” Bo got up, walking around the office, waiting for an explanation.

“She's at home today, all that excitement last night. She's been doing a lot of personal research as well. Honestly I think she thinks she is a Valkyrie sometimes, what was she thinking grabbing the stone like that.” Evony threw her hands up in despair.

“Eh, turning up to a fight in your jammies waving a chicken basher? Gets my vote.” Tamsin offered. “Freya is threatening to give her a stone of her own. I would take her up on that if I were you.”

Evony took a sip of her drink. “I just might. Freya seems terribly fond of you, handing out stones to your friends. In all my years I have never even seen a portal stone, let alone having two in the house.” She stared at Tamsin curiously as the blonde looked to Bo who nodded.

Evony took another sip while she waited for the silent conversation to play out, curious as to what Tamsin had on Freya that would give her this kind of power. When Tamsin finally spoke, she wished she had left the drink on the table. “Your mother? Holy shit, you're the heir to Valhalla?” She screeched as she wiped the fluid away from her shirt.

“Wait, what? The heir?” Bo spun around.

“Oh brother. Moving on! And that's like super secret.” Tamsin glared at Evony.

“Then I'm even more pleased I never actually killed you. Damn Tamsin.” Evony looked at her in shock.

“Amazons, why are there Amazons?” Tamsin tried to turn the conversation around.

“Ah yes, Amazons. Well since my recent bout of humanism and then that ridiculously lame coup attempt by Santiago, the Elders, in their questionable wisdom, had a _kumbaya_ moment and decided that the best way forward, would be to unite _all_ of the Fae. Can you believe there were actually several sanctioned weddings between prominent light and dark Fae? That I could get behind, but one of those idiots extended a welcome hand when the Queen started turning up.”

“Why is she here? And where has she been while she wasn't here?” Bo asked.

“Amazons live on Olympus. Not a mountain. ” Tamsin interrupted what she was sure would be Bo's first question. “Like Valhalla, another plane. They're warriors for both Athena and Artemis. What I want to know, is why she suddenly turned up now? There was no love lost between Hades and his family, so it's not a vengeance thing.” Tamsin sat down next to Bo and took her hand. “Yet they seemed to seek you out right away didn't they? I'm supposed to believe that a bunch of women, that make the original Mayflower families look like party animals, just so happen to break with tradition and seek out an industrial Goth rave the one night you are there?”

Bo opened her mouth and closed it again.

“Maybe that's it?” Evony spoke up. “Family. The Olympians are your family, regardless of how you were brought into the world and Aoife's non participation, you have Olympian blood. And not just Olympian, but pretty high up the chain. Either you were the worlds best kept secret or they really didn't know you existed until recently.”

Bo paled slightly. “But no one is supposed to know. Other than us I mean.”

“Pretty sure it's a God thing. No one down here seems to know.” Tamsin suggested.

“And it's not like they were particularly welcoming. Trying to kill my bestie, not a good way to start with the reunion.” Bo shrugged, wondering why Tamsin and Evony just grimaced. “What?”

Evony sighed and poured another drink. “Amazons aren't like everyone else. They wouldn't have any idea about how you feel with Kenzi. To them, your friend dies in a fight, you either get revenge and carry on, or you just carry on.”

“So really not like Valkyries then?” Bo smiled.

“Please!” Tamsin laughed.

“She's right, they probably thought they could kill Kenzi and Tomorrow or Tuesday you would be fine and ready to talk.” Evony rolled her eyes. “Anyway. We have Amazons. Thanks to Elder stupid, when the queen started sniffing around, he extended an olive branch. The peace project between you and Dyson was so effective, they instigated another one. Dyson's new partner is an Amazon.”

“And what about the Dark? What's your peace project?” Bo asked.

“Their healers are notorious for their ability to deal with battle field wounds. They are some of the best healers in any realm.” Evony scowled.

“You are fucking kidding me? You have Lauren with one of those psychos?” Bo snapped.

Tamsin chuckled to herself, knowing that Bo and Evony were likely about to clash.

“I am The Morrigan! Lauren, is the wife of The Morrigan. One word from me and the entire earth bound Dark Fae would hunt them to extinction. Doing anything to her would end their race. Lauren is perfectly safe.” Evony haughtily remind them before slamming her glass down. “And I hate it. Treacherous creatures. I wish to God this would all blow up so we could have our little war then go about our lives. Us here, them, Olympus.” She sighed, deflated.

Finally Bo smiled. “Like you say. Lauren will be fine. Maybe take Freya up on that portal stone though.”

*/*/*/

Bo finished explaining to Kenzi and Mirja what transpired in Evony's office. She sat back and rubbed her eyes, exhausted. One look at the clock and she realized that she had to go and open the bar in a little over an hour.

“So no one trusts these bitches then?” Kenzi asked.

“Nope!” Tamsin popped the P loudly knowing it would set Hailey off giggling.

“And they don't trust each other?”

“Again. Nope!” She did it again making Hailey lean over and try to grab her lips.

“But they must have some bonds right? I mean they live together all the time, like you guys.” She nodded at the blondes. “They live as long as you right?”

“Complicated. In theory, they're immortal. You can kill them and they go to Elysium or Tartarus, but if you don't kill them, they just keep on living.” Tamsin sighed.

“I don't get it. In all that time, they don't end up forming families, or lovers, nothing?” Bo looked around for some explanation.

“OK, pop quiz. Mirja?”

“Tamsin?” The younger blonde smirked.

“We are on a boat, the waves are huge. We get knocked overboard and the sharks approach. What do you do?” Tamsin sat back and waited, while Bo and Kenzi leaned forward to hear the answer.

“We fly out of the water!” Mirja quipped sarcastically.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. “It's magical rain, our wings fell off when we left port.”

“Well, you're stronger than I am, which means you can almost certainly get to the boat and live. Also, if you get on the boat, you have a good chance of getting me to safety. So I draw blood on myself and swim toward the shark to get it away from you.” She offered up happily. Blushing when Bo and Kenzi started making awww noises at her.

“Alright! Now, same situation, but you and I are Amazons.”

“Ah, simple. I stab you, maybe nick an artery, I want lots of blood, but I don't want you to bleed out, I want you thrashing around in the water in a panic. I then push you behind me while I race to the boat. Depending on your rank and worth, I might drag you out if you are still alive, so I can exhort money and or influence from you for the rest of our lives.”

“Et voila!” Tamsin clapped.

“Oh my God that's horrible!” Bo gasped.

“It really is. So what about actual family ties?” Kenzi asked as she took Hailey back from Tamsin who was making a face and trying not to inhale. “Didn't you say that the red head was the Queens daughter? What are they like?”

“Worse, the royal line has always been terrifying. Queens killing kids cause they think they are power hungry. Kids killing Queens cause they are power hungry.” Mirja explained.

“Jeez, it's a wonder they bother having kids.” Kenzi laughed.

“No choice for queens, the rules for royalty dictate they have to have kids to secure the royal line.” Tamsin told them. “You remember that scandal a while back? The Queen fell in love with a man, got knocked up by him.”

“I do. Rumour has it the Queens own sister called for her death just to take over the throne.” Mirja laughed. “Yeap, they really don't do loyalty very well.”

“Is that the queen we met today?” Bo asked Tamsin.

“Andromache? That's her.”

“And she killed her sister cause she was in love with a man?”

“That didn't help her case. But no, they killed her for getting pregnant.” Tamsin clarified.

“You just said the Queens have to get pregnant.” Bo was starting to get confused with Amazon politics.

“Not by a man. That's a huge no no. Specially for the royal line.”

Bo started laughing. “How else did they plan to do it?”

Tamsin sighed realizing the conversation was about to go into bizarre land. “Divine intervention. Athena gives blessing and two women can conceive. Because genetic material only comes from women, child is guaranteed female. This also guarantees that the royal line is always carrying the blood of the Greek Pantheon thus securing their loyalty to Athena and Artemis.”

“Headfuck.” Kenzi spoke up. “So they're loyal to the Gods at least right?”

“The Gods and the Queen. If the royal line breaks, they lose their protection, so less about loyalty and more about self serving.” Mirja grabbed Hailey to change her.

“And that's my queue to leave before I lose what little I ate today. You going into the Dal shortly?” Tamsin asked Bo.

“Hmm. Kenzi bring the baby in tonight, come hang out. It's Sunday, s'not like it's gonna be busy.”

“You worried BoBear?” Kenzi questioned.

“Eh, worried, tired. Sure it will pass. Come on, I'll ban everyone else from the dart board for you.”

*/*/*/

“Look at these footprints.” Tasarla walked around the scene carefully. “This is staged. If he tried to hold him up like he claimed, these would be pushed backwards with the weight, but they aren't, see how the dominant one is slightly behind. He pushed him.” She finished confidently.

Dyson handed over a coffee and they sat on the wall of the high rise overlooking the city. “Nice catch. That's a neat little trick with the footprints.” He praised her.

She took the coffee, fumbling a little when she heard his words of praise. “Thanks. Years of learning tracking.”

“I thought you just learn hunting and basic tracking.” He asked surprised.

Tasarla shrugged and looked away. “If you aren't considered warrior material, you learn more.” When no reply was forthcoming she sighed. “I'm not as strong as they are. Something they never fail to remind me of. I'm sure they told you all about it in my brief.”

Dyson looked at her carefully. She wasn't a bad person, but she had some pretty misguided ideas. He took a slow sip of his coffee and looked across the skyline. “I have no idea, I never read it.”

Tasarla scoffed and shook her head. “Right. You get stuck with a rogue Fae partner and you never read up what you're dealing with?”

“I never read it. I've been around long enough to know what is written and what is truth can be two very different things. I like to make my own opinions.”

The Amazon looked at him curiously. Apart from threatening to eat her if she mentioned that damn baby, he had been surprisingly decent to her. She put her coffee down and decided to go with her gut instinct of trusting him, for now at least. “So, um, how old are you?”

Dyson twitched an eyebrow at her. “You know that's up there with asking what kind of Fae someone is right?”

She blushed. Dyson thought it looked very wrong for someone like an Amazon. “I'm thirty four.” She mumbled.

Dyson's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “Then I'm even more impressed with your skills. I'd say you have plenty of time to prove your worth as a warrior.”

“Not for me sadly. I think my future has already been decided for me.” She sighed and looked out over the city. “So what happens now?”

Dyson finished his coffee and threw the cup into the trash as they walked out. “Now? We write up what you found, go back over the people in his life and figure out who wanted him dead and who had the connections to set this up. Tomorrow.” He smiled.

“Ah, plans for tonight?” She asked.

“Drinks with some friends. You should join us.” He offered genuinely.

She stuttered out a laugh. “Yeah, no. If those friends happen to be a Succubus, a pair of Valkyries and a crazy ass human that seems to have the entirety of Valhalla on speed dial, I think I might pass.”

“What do you have against them anyway? We all know that fight at the club was a setup.”

Tasarla shrugged. “Amazons and Valkyries, don't get on, that's all I know.”

“So you're just following the company song? You should make your own mind up, you might be surprised.”

“I can make my own mind up. I've seen the reports. I know what she is capable of. Makes perfect sense that the Nation sees her as a threat.” She shot back hotly. “I'm here to make sure she doesn't get any special treatment from the Fae laws.”

Dyson furrowed his brow in confusion. “Sees who as a threat? Kenzi?”

The Amazon rolled her eyes. “The Succubus. Bo. Or whatever her name is. She's a threat. She is unaligned, has her hooks into a lot of power, she killed Hades and has a direct claim on his throne. Do I need to go on?”

Dyson chuckled quietly, much to her annoyance.

“You don't see how that is a threat?”

“I don't. Bo is probably more worried about whether her purse matches her shoes than whether she has enough support to take on the Nation.” He laughed to himself. “You know the last partner I had came here just to take Bo down. Bounty hunter. For Hades actually.”

“And what happened to her?” Tasarla made her point. “I don't see her around.”

“She fell in love with Bo, sacrificed her life to save her from Hades.”

Tasarla scoffed again. “Yeah don't expect that to happen again.”

Dyson looked her in the eye. “I hope not. Tamsin might kill you for sure then.” He walked away, leaving the Amazon pondering that thought. “C'mon partner, lemme buy you a beer.”

*/*/*/

Dyson and Tasarla walk into the Dal, even for a Sunday night it was still boisterous. He spotted Kenzi playing darts with Tamsin while Mirja entertained the baby. Bo was moving back and forth along the bar serving drinkers and interacting with her friends.

“Dyson!” She spotted him and yelled enthusiastically. “Dyson can you settle this argument?” Bo held up a large purse with a floral arrangement. “Can you tell Tamsin that these don't look like sequins from a distant?”

Dyson smiled before whispering out of the side of his mouth. “There she is, the great Amazon threat. Are you scared yet?”

Tasarla couldn't help it, she laughed. “Alright. Maybe I can make my own mind up. Providing the Valkyries don't kill me.”

“Nah, they wont kill you. The human however bites. Watch yourself.” He smiled and walked them to the bar.

All things being equal, the atmosphere wasn't horribly strained. Tasarla had heard that Valkyries, unlike Amazons, didn't tend to hold grudges. They fought and it was dealt with. Perhaps as she was still sporting some cracked ribs, Tamsin had moved on. She wasn't overly friendly, but she wasn't being a bitch either. She watched Bo over the rim of her glass, flirting with a woman at the bar. When the woman turned around, she recognized one of the tribe. She was about to go and talk to her when the woman shot her an evil glare, screaming with her eyes to shut up and look away. Tasarla frowned and looked down, wondering what was going on. She put the beer down and walked to the bathroom, glad of the peace when the door closed behind her. She moved into an empty stall to take care of her bladder. When she came out, Tamsin was standing in front of the entrance, her arms crossed over her chest, looking at Tasarla curiously.

“You really had no idea did you?” She asked.

Tasarla shrugged, determined to give nothing away until she knew what they were talking about.

“The Amazon at the bar throwing herself at Bo while pretending not to be an Amazon. You had no idea she was going to be there doing that. Which makes me wonder. Why is that?” Tamsin tilted her head.

“I'm not in the position to know what goes on with the tribe. I do my job, do as I am told by my queen. If I need to know, they'll tell me.” She toyed with leaving past the blonde but wanted to know whether she would end up in a fight as she walked past.

“I trust Dyson. He's never wrong about people.” Tamsin looked at the detective. “Don't be the first.” She opened the door and walked out leaving Tasarla shaking slightly and wondering what the hell was going on that had these people in the sights of the Gods.

*/*/*/

“Because. Sequins are one of those things you have to be really careful with!” Bo whined at Kenzi as they waited for Mirja to open the door.

Kenzi juggled Hailey from one arm to the other. “Did you see her tonight, she was super aware of everyone, her little eyes were following everyone around. I don't think she giggled once.”

“Except that time you nearly pierced Tamsin's skull with a dart.” Mirja chuckled as she led them inside.

“Hurry up. That woman next door is twitching her curtains again. I still don't get why she doesn't like us.” Bo shook her head. She was about to say something else when Toby barged past her, growling low in his throat.

Tamsin and Mirja were armed in seconds, standing rigidly at the base of the stairs looking around. Finally Tamsin put her blade away and shrugged. “I got nothing. You?” She looked to Mirja who shook her head and put her blade away as well.

“Damn dog is as highly strung as you these days. I'm outtie peeps, need some sleep.” Kenzi took Hailey into her room to get her ready for bed leaving the others to their own devices.

Bo and Mirja climbed the stairs to get ready for bed, Tamsin made her way to the refrigerator for something to eat while she texted Sigjold.

Bo was laughing at something Mirja said as she stood at the entrance to her bedroom when Toby knocked her over, ran into the room and started barking aggressively at the bed.

Mirja grabbed his collar and tried to settle him. Bo frowned and looked at the bed. “Silly puppy. Look, nothing here.” She flipped the covers back and screamed.

A huge colourful snake was laying in the middle of the bed, it's eyes fixed on Bo and without warning it struck out at her, it's fangs extended, half of its enormous body flying through the air towards her. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Bo put her arms out to cover her face, Mirja released a frantic Toby, grabbed a halberd from the wall and swung at the snake's head, a millisecond before she made contact she pulled the weapon as Tamsin's hand appeared from nowhere and grabbed the creature around it's throat, halting any further movement.

Bo peeked open her eyes and looked gingerly above her arms, still across her face to see why she hadn't been bitten. She was confronted with a wide eyed Mirja, a snarling Toby and Tamsin, squeezing the life out of the snake in her hand, visibly shaking with anger.

When the snake was long since dead and it's bones starting to poke through the skin from Tamsin's grip, she held out her hand to Tamsin. “Hey, hey, it's dead. Put it down before you hurt yourself. Cant these things bite even after they die?” She asked Mirja who shrugged.

“Kenzi!” Mirja ran out of the room and thundered down the stairs followed by Tamsin and Bo. They turned the baby's room upside down to be sure. Toby was sniffing in every corner, they then moved to Kenzi's room to be sure there was nothing waiting for them there.

“That is so not cool.” Kenzi snapped, clearly terrified. “Who can sleep after that?”

Mirja left the door wide open between Kenzi's bedroom and the nursery where Hailey slept. She pulled over the day bed they kept in the nursery and dropped it between the cot and the door. “I'll be here tonight. Nothing else is gonna happen. It was a stupid joke, that's all.”

“It wasn't fucking funny.” Kenzi crossed her arms and resisted the urge to pick the sleeping child up and disturb her. “That thing could have killed us!”

“That thing isn't gonna kill you.”

Bo and Tamsin turned around to see Sigjold, Arun and Thoma standing at the door in various stages of shock, anger and amusement.

“What are you guys doing here?” Bo asked them.

“We wanted to find out why Tamsin suddenly sent a ton of fried shrimp emotes. It's not poisonous. Can leave a nasty bite, but wouldn't even make you sick. This is a scare tactic. Pretty fucking cheap one as well. Can't imagine who would pull a stunt like that.” Arun smirked.

“Guess we know why that Amazon was all over you tonight. She was the look out.” Tamsin spat angrily. She grabbed a sheet from the cupboard, stormed upstairs and wrapped the dead snake in it before hauling it over her shoulder and stomping back down. She stopped at the door. “Sig, can you and Thoma stay here for a while. Arun and I are gonna take this back to where it came from.”

Tamsin walked out to the truck, dropping the snake with a sickening thud in the back. Arun silently climbing in the passenger side.

Bo made to move after the still livid Valkyrie but Thoma wrapped an arm around her stomach and held her back. “Stay here with us. She'll be fine, let her get it out of her system. If she needs us, she'll call.” She whispered quietly into Bo's ear, pleased when the Succubus relaxed into her.

Sigjold checked to make sure Kenzi and Hailey were settled with Mirja standing guard before grabbing Toby to check the rest of the house and wait for Tamsin's return.

*/*/*/

Tasarla rolled over in her spartan bunk at her apartment. She grabbed the ringing phone, looking with bleary eyes at the screen to check the time. 7.30am. She flicked the screen and spoke. “A what? Is is alive? Oh. OK. I'm on my way.”

She tumbled out of bed, scrabbled into some clean clothes and ran out to her unmarked squad car. She toyed with calling Dyson but thought better of it until she could find out what her people wanted to do.

Twenty minutes later, she pulled into the basement parking of the apartment complex that the Queen and the senior Amazons were staying at. The garage door was wide open and three Amazons were standing at the entrance looking a little green. She got out of the car, wondering why the several amazons inside were wearing scarves over their faces. When she opened the car door, she immediately knew why. Steeling her features and fighting her gag reflex she walked over to the Queens personal car.

There were at least three different piles of vomit on the ground. The car itself was still running, adding a potent mix of exhaust fumes to the already vile perfume of the scene.

“Can we turn it off?” She asked one of them.

“You don't think we thought of that?” Ariana snapped at her. “They've fused the keys in the ignition and sealed the hood closed.”

“They?” She asked.

“Valkyries.” Ariana told her, nodding to the back of the car.

Tasarla looked in the back of the Queens vehicle. Something, she had no idea what, was torn to pieces and spread all over the inside. She saw lumps of flesh but they were so small and bloody that she had no idea what they were from. Based on the heat, whoever had done this, left the car running with the heat on full. Tasarla imagined the initial smell when they opened the doors more than justified the vomit. She looked in the front and had a feeling she knew what was in the back if the large snake head hanging lifelessly from the rear view mirror was any clue.

“Fucking animals.” Dalses spat on the floor, no doubt to clear the taste that lingered in the air. “You see that? Fucking animals!” She spat again, pointing to the windscreen where someone had written LOL in giant red letters.

Tasarla bit the inside of her cheek thinking that yes, Tamsin would very likely laugh out loud if she could see the colour of some of the Great Nation right now.


	5. Abendruf

**Chapter 5 – Abendruf**

_So laufe los, ins Abendlicht_  
So komm zu mir, mein Engelskind  
Du willst mich sehen, den hellen Schein  
So hilf mir doch, frei zu sein

_*/*/*/_

Tamsin walked silently along the corridor to the Morrigan's office, scowling the entire way. She threw a barely perceptible nod to the girl on the reception before pushing open the main doors.

Evony was leaning over her desk staring at a sheaf of papers when the doors opened and the tall blonde walked in. Evony watched curiously as Tamsin wordlessly walked over to one of the comfy chairs and sat down with military like precision. When no words were forthcoming Evony started the conversation. “Why do you look like you're in trouble?”

Tamsin scowled even further. “So. I might have lost my temper last night.”

Evony quirked a smiled at her. “Do tell.”

Tamsin sighed and relayed the events of last night. While she was talking, Evony tapped a few keys on her computer, keeping one eye on the screen, the other on Tamsin as she finished her story.

“Anyway, that's about the sum of it. Pretty sure you will be hearing about it. Sorry.” She added almost as an afterthought.

“What is it with Amazons and Valkyries? I mean no one likes them, but you do seem to have a particular antagonism with them. Lauren told me that Freya and Artemis all but threw down in that alley. Not very Godlike.” She chuckled.

Tamsin took a relived breath that she didn't get her ass handed to her by Evony. “Long story, one that I think Bo and Kenzi are starting to realize exists. We still on tonight?” She asked, referring to the bizarre regular dinner nights that happened thanks to Lauren, Dyson and Bo's friendship. When Evony nodded she stood up. “I'll tell you about it then. My squad are all meeting up at the training grounds shortly, let some steam off, we'll be back in time for evening.”

Evony's phone buzzed, she picked it up and listened. “Give it 2 minutes then have the guard show her in.” She hung up and turned to Tamsin. “You got here just in time. Take the back way out, I'll deal with her majesty.”

Tamsin smiled at her. “Eh, sorry, I mean I'm not sorry, but sorry you have to deal with it.”

“Not to worry, you can make it up to me later with a good story.”

Just as Tamsin closed the back door, the main doors opened and the Queen in question strode in with several of her personal guard and her elder daughter, the heir apparent. All of them looked rather green Evony thought. Her guard closed the door and stood quietly to the side, as innocuously as a man of his size could.

“Queen Andromache, Princess Amthyia, what can I do for you this time?” Evony was always impressed she could keep a straight face referring to the eldest daughter as princess. The woman was unfathomably masculine for such a dainty title. Her wild red hair braided with feathers and possible internal animal parts that she decided would be best not thought about along with several visible tattoos including a rather blotchy looking mark around her forehead area. No, Princess was not a title that sprang to mind.

“Please don't play coy Morrigan, do you mean to tell me you have no idea what that animal of yours has done this time?” She snapped in annoyance.

“Oh I am well aware of Tamsin's latest stunt, what I don't understand is why you would come to me to draw it to my attention?” Evony offered calmly.

“You don't know why I would bring it to your attention?” Andromache asked in shock. “Truly? You don't see why you need to know how utterly out of control your staff are?”

“Andromache let's not insult each others intellect, there are police reports of a break in at a local pet store where a rather harmless but aggressive snake was stolen. The police lists a group of women seen running from the scene at the time in question, led by a strikingly tall and tattooed red head.” She cast a look at the smirking Amthyia. “Now, as Tamsin was seen with most of her female companions at the Dal last night, including an unusually flirtatious member of your own nation, I can only conclude that another female group was responsible.” Evony took a breath and held up a hand to stall anything the Queen might be about to offer. “And if they are, who I suspect they are, I can understand why the Valkyries might see that as an act of aggression that needed retaliation.” Seeing the wind drop from her righteous sails, Evony pressed on. “If you truly want to be more involved in Fae business, this tit for tat childishness needs to stop. If my people do something, bring it to my attention. If you retaliate, you lose all credibility.”

The Amazon Queen glared at her, but before she could speak Evony surprised her with a closing argument. “My wife is Godmother to the child that was in the house when they found the snake. It might well have been harmless, but can you imagine the scarring had the child found it first? If anything were to have happened to her because of that little stunt, my wife would be devastated. Then you would be dealing with my retaliation and I am not nearly as noble or friendly in my rivalry as the Valkyries. See that it stops Andromache, before it really gets out of control. Now if you are quite finished, I have a full calendar to deal with, see yourself out.”

Evony watched from the corner of her eye as the Queen and her silent retinue left the room in a huff of feathered accoutrements, sighing loudly she assumed that it was probably only going to get worse from here on out.

*/*/*/

The bright blue flash had become so common now that neither Bo nor Kenzi did anything except casually look over to see who was coming through. Lauren jumped slightly, causing the pastry she was folding to go in a weird shape across the beef and making Kenzi laugh.

“Good job hot pants! It looks super classy now!” Kenzi nudged her as she walked toward the filthy pair of Valkyries that came through the portal.

“Dear god! Did you go mud wrestling?” Bo glared at them both, then at Toby who was just as filthy in his new armour. “And what did you do to the dog? Honestly Tamsin.” Bo started to push her toward the utility room.

“It rained. We were in England. It always rained in England. Why are you putting me outside? We need to clean up.” Tamsin whined.

“Yes. You do. And you are not walking through the house with all that crap on you. You can clean up outside, both of you.” She glared at Mirja. “And take the dog with you, he needs a bath before he comes back in.”

Kenzi and Lauren snickered as the two blondes were shoved, sulking, into the garden like badly behaved children.

“And while you're out there, you can think about what you did?” Kenzi yelled at them mockingly, laughing when Mirja glared at her.

Lauren finished putting the finishing touches on the meat while Kenzi was layering some potato concoction and Bo sat at the table picking at the raw vegetables, ducking a spoon from Kenzi every time she ate something. It was so wonderfully domestic Bo couldn't help but grin.

The door chimed announcing the other dinner guests. As Bo stood to let them in, Lauren dropped a large china bowl in the sink making everyone jump. “Uh, Bo, I think you need to see this.”

Bo looked out the kitchen window to the back yard, wondering what the two Valkyries were doing. “You have got to be kidding me! Don't we have enough trouble fitting in with the neighbours without that!” She shrieked before stomping off to the front door.

She came back a minute later with Dyson and his partner Tasarla. She opened the fridge to get them a beer when Dyson walked to the window.

“So why are Tamsin and Mirja naked out there?” He asked as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

“And what are they doing with the hose pipe? Are they taking a bath outside?” Tasarla looked confused.

“Pay no attention, they're being brats.” Bo snapped, flicking through a trashy magazine aggressively.

Tasarla shook her head wondering if these people could be any crazier.

*/*/*/

Evony looked down at her phone as she was driven over to Bo's house to meet Lauren. Tamsin had sent her a text giving her a heads up that Tasarla was at the house. She said Dyson vouched for her and that was enough for Tamsin, but she knew Evony wouldn't want to walk in blind.

She sent Tamsin an acknowledgement and put the phone down to look out of the window. This Amazon business had everyone on edge. Not so much the light, but then they didn't have a race with a several millennial feud with the Amazons. Evony knew it would end in tragedy if the Amazons kept poking at the Valkyries. She sighed, hoping that no one she cared about would be caught in the cross fire. She smiled to herself and pondered letting Kenzi loose on them, the irritating human seemed to charm everyone else. When the car pulled up at the curb outside the large house Tamsin shared with her family she stepped out, staring curiously at a group of women huddled together one house down. She smiled politely at them, curious as to why they just glared at her and continued to whisper in agitation as she walked past. She caught a few words like 'shameful' and 'hosepipe' and thought that with Bo that could mean just about anything. She smiled at Dyson as he opened the door for her before she could knock. She was about to call out a greeting when her mouth froze on the O of hello.

Tamsin and Mirja, both smirking, both as naked as the day they were born calmly walked through the kitchen into the lounge. Bo was making a big scene of ignoring them as the others tried to keep their laughter hidden. Mirja dropped into her downstairs bedroom and closed the door. Tamsin however strut past and offered a nonchalant greeting before turning up the stairs, a large wet dog happily following along.

Finally Kenzi couldn't take it anymore and started laughing loudly. She walked up and kissed Evony on each cheek. “Never a dull moment. Come and grab a drink.”

*/*/*/

Tasarla tried to not to stare mouth open as the group of friends casually passed food, insults and a baby around the dining table. The humans had teamed up and created something so delicious Tasarla felt guilty for eating it. Dyson smirked at her a couple of times as they ate, she had told him a little about living with Amazons and their austere taste in just about everything, including and especially food. She was finally starting to relax around his friends and had a genuine fondness for the wolf. She knew that whatever the Amazons had planned, it very likely had nothing to do with fitting in with the other Fae and that at some point her loyalty was going to be painfully tested.

She swallowed another mouthful as the baby was passed across her again, still giggling. She didn't much care for kids, like all Amazons, she was brought up not to care about anything except her own position. A situation ironically she was constantly told would never rise. As much as she didn't have any interest in babies, it was hard not to smile at the kid when all she did was giggle. It didn't help that both Tamsin and Mirja were bouncing peas off of her head much to Kenzi's irritation. She looked over at the Morrigan who was laughing at something Bo had said. She felt like scratching her head in confusion when she realized that she was sitting around a dining table with the leader of the Dark Fae, two of her mortal enemies, a shifter, two humans and Hades' daughter.

“OK, so we can hear both sides of the story now. What is the deal with Amazons and Valkyries?” Evony took the laughing child and settled her on her lap.

The table stopped talking and Tasarla found all eyes were on her. She swallowed a large piece of beef and hoped it would go down smoothly and save her further embarrassment. “Um, well, I have no idea actually.”

“Oh come on. Really?” Tamsin laughed.

Tasarla found herself blushing. “Really. I don't have a clue. They don't talk about it.”

Mirja looked at her curiously. “How old are you?”

Tasarla blushed even harder. “I thought you weren't supposed to ask things like that.” She mumbled.

Bo leaned back and grabbed her purse. Pulling out her drivers license she winked at the blushing Amazon. “C'mon Tas, I'll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Bo's comment got the predictable mix of laughter and eye rolling as the Tasarla turned an even more impressive shade.

She coughed to make sure she wouldn't squeak when she spoke. “I'm thirty four.” She held her head up, daring anyone to mock her.

Strangely, no one said anything about it, the humans were making comparisons about age and joking about Kenzi having so many identities no one could say for sure how old she was. Mirja however was staring at her with that strange look she got sometimes. Tamsin noticed and tilted her head at the other Valkyrie, her eyes widening slightly leaving Tasarla wondering if Valkyries were telepathic.

“Well someone needs to tell me, honestly it's like a war zone these days. So what happened?” Evony handed over the baby to Lauren who started playing with her feet.

“Helen of Troy. That's where it started.” Tamsin announced into the silence.

Lauren was the first to pick up on it. “You were there?”

Tamsin nodded.

“But I thought Bo said you were just over two thousand years old.”

Tamsin shrugged. “Well, yeah, last time.”

You could have heard a pin drop, even Hailey stopped giggling.

Tamsin carried on ignoring the silence. “Aphrodite and Athena got into a stupid argument about who was the prettiest. Paris of Troy, a notorious Lothario was asked to judge who was the more beautiful. He chose Aphrodite and Athena hit the roof. Aphrodite rewarded him with anything he wanted. He said he wanted the most beautiful woman in the world to fall in love with him. Unfortunately the most beautiful woman was already married to the craziest man in Greece. Helen ran off to Troy to be with Paris and the crazy Greek followed with his war machine. To ensure his victory and to get back at Aphrodite, Athena threw the whole weight of the Amazons behind him.”

“So why did the Valkyries get involved?” Evony asked, as everyone else was still trying to process Tamsin's announcement of her age.

Mirja smiled as Tamsin carried on, knowing a giant half truth was about to come flying out of Tamsin's mouth.

“Couple of reasons, mainly that Arun was sleeping with Helen and was totally infatuated with her. She ended up taking her across to Troy like a love sick puppy, listening to the recently love struck Helen gushing about Paris.” She smirked.

Mirja coughed, a distinctly loud cough. Tamsin ignored her.

“Plus Aphrodite had to help the Trojans out seeing as this was her fault.”

Mirja coughed again, this time Tamsin glared at her.

“OK, but Aphrodite was Greek right? Why would she get the Valkyries involved?” Bo asked, curious as to why Tamsin started fussing with the left over food.

Tamsin shrugged. “Freya and Aphrodite go way back. Friends.”

Mirja coughed again.

“Oh for fucks sake.” Tamsin snapped. “Aphrodite is my godmother, she asked me to help out. Happy now?” She threw a handful of peas at Mirja who ducked out of the way and let Toby lose on the food.

Kenzi burst out laughing. “Dude. Your Godmother is the goddess of luurve! That's just wrong.”

Even Tasarla was laughing now at the look of horror on Tamsin's face. When they all calmed down, Dyson picked up the questions.

“So the Greeks won the war right? The ten year siege. Is that why the rivalry?”

“Nope, they didn't win, they just wrote the history.” Mirja took up the tale. “And it was closer to ten weeks. Nothing was coming through those walls. Easiest assignment ever. Spent ten weeks in the sun getting drunk and partying with the locals.”

“So what happened with the horse?” Tasarla asked.

“To be fair, it would have worked.” Tamsin cracked open another beer. “But Arun was still mooning about Helen, she snuck out of the city to try and climb up the outside of the royal dwellings. Drunk as a lord, she didn't get eight feet up before landing on her ass.”

Mirja laughed. “She sat in the sand, crying into her wine sack when she saw them building something on the beach. She crawled toward them, saw them building the horse. She came back and we all crept out to have a look. All of us, totally smashed, trying to sneak down to the beach.”

Tamsin took it up again while Mirja laughed. “Mirja figured out what they were going to do, so the next day, when the beach was clear of Menelaus and his army and this giant ugly wooden horse was standing outside the gates, we brought it in, didn't tell the Trojans, they all thought the Greeks had given up and gone home, so they opened up the wine and made a ton of noise dragging this thing into the gates. They made enough noise that Mirja could nail the 'invisible' door closed.” Tamsin made finger quotes.

Mirja took a breath from laughing. “We took the horse right through town and to every ones confusion took it straight out the back gate to the sewer pipe aqueduct that lead to the sea.”

There was a chorus of groans and ewws and someone gagged as the two blondes continued howling.

“They were stuck in that wooden contraption covered in shit for four days before they finally broke free.” Tamsin waved her hand in front of her eyes to stop the tears. “We watched from the gate as they finally got out and ran down the beach to the water like they were on fire. Suffice to say, they went quietly home after that.” She gasped in a breath of air to help settle her laughter.

Tasarla was grinning, she couldn't help it. She shook her head and spoke up. “You lie.”

“I do not. I swear to Valhalla, why do you think they never told you?” Tamsin grinned.

Tasarla continued shaking her head. “No way. There is no way you will make me believe that story.”

“I gotta say, having spent time with Tamsin's squad I can totally believe it.” Bo laughed.

“I can prove it.” Tamsin yelled over the noise. She looked at Mirja. “Movie night?”

Mirja nodded frantically and started texting. While everyone looked at her strangely, her fingers flew across the screen and she waited. Finally it beeped back at her. “K, lets go!” She got up and walked clear of the table. “Bring Toby or he is gonna clear the table.”

Tamsin grabbed his collar and walked to Mirja. “You guys coming or what?”

“Where we going T-sin.” Dyson stood up along with the others.

Mirja grabbed her necklace and muttered the words to open a portal to Valhalla. One by one they walked inside.

*/*/*/

Tasarla stared around the halls of Valhalla. They had stopped by the barracks to pick up Tamsin's squad and they were all laughing and joking about Troy and teasing the one called Arun.

She had never heard of any of the Amazons coming to Valhalla. Certainly never as a guest. She stood closer to Dyson than she would normally as they passed blonde after blonde on the way to where ever they were going. If Dyson noticed her concern he never mentioned it. Finally they arrived in a beautiful garden area where a rune gate was rhythmically turning in a hypnotic pattern. There was a single blonde priestess tending to the grounds and the portal. She exchanged a nod with Thoma who was asking her something. Finally the priestess smirked and walked to the portal. She arranged the runes in a certain way and gradually a moving image, not quite television clear, Tasarla thought it was like watching TV through a fish bowl. It was blurry but you could see it clearly enough.

“What is this TamTam?” Kenzi sidled up to her, Hailey on her hip. “This is where we came to go time travelling isn't it?”

“Not just time pockets. Brace yourself Lauren.” Tamsin smirked at her. “The portals record all of time. Part of our training, we can watch battles from time gone by, help us learn strategy.” She looked at Tasarla and fixed her with a stare. “Very few people know about this.”

Tasarla took it for the olive branch it was and nodded her acquiescence that it would stay a secret.

Finally the runes stopped spinning and the picture cleared up. Dyson, Tasarla, Evony, Lauren, Bo and Kenzi watched open mouthed as the infamous Trojan horse was paraded in the gates before being dropped in the city's waste in what Kenzi could only assume was horrifying heat. She couldn't begin to imagine how awful the smell was. She held her hand over her nose in sympathy as well as to stop herself from laughing too loudly at what was the most disgusting practical joke she had ever seen.

The runes sped up slightly and the finally a stained arm made it's way through the wood, then another and finally bodies started appearing in their entirety's before running down to the waters edge.

The Valkyries that came with them were doubled over laughing, not bothering with discretion at all. Tasarla couldn't help but laugh. It was clearly not aimed to humiliate her or the nation, it was just genuine amusement from a group of friends.

The laughter finally died down and the blondes were explaining to the thousands of questions about how it worked. They pulled up a couple of other instances that people called out for. Tamsin whispered something to the priestess who laughed and set the runes turning again. When they stopped and the image started to clear, she called over. “Hey Lauren, who's that?”

Lauren squinted before jumping in excitement. “Oh! That's Hippocrates. And me! That's me and Hippocrates. I met Hippocrates you know.” She turned to Tasarla who had no idea why everyone else was groaning.

“Right, time to go I think!” Evony laughed and they started walking back to the Barracks.

Tasarla looked longingly at the rune wheel as they left. She stopped one last time and was surprised to find Tamsin at her side.

“Something you want to know?” She asked quietly.

Tasarla nodded.

Tamsin yelled over to Evony and asked her to get everyone back safely. Evony looked at the Amazon strangely and figured Tamsin would fill her in later. Dyson hung back and spoke quietly to Tasarla who touched his arm and smiled.

“So what did you want to see?” Tamsin asked her.

Tasarla looked at the tall blonde and figured she already knew. “You know who I am don't you?” She sighed.

Mirja shrugged. “When you said you were 34, I thought it might be you.”

Bo looked at Dyson confused. “What's going on? What do you mean who she is?”

“Remember that story I told you about the Queen that was overthrown cause she fell in love with a man?” Tamsin spoke to Bo who nodded. “Tas here is the result of that love affair.”

Bo snapped her head at Tasarla. “You were the heir? So that means Andromache is your aunt?”

Tasarla blushed again. “Yeap. Born a princess, and five minutes later lowest rung of the ladder. Not bad eh?” She tried to make light of it.

“What did you want to see?” Tamsin asked her, surprisingly gently she thought.

“She was executed shortly after I was born.” She shrugged. “I've never even seen a photo of her.”

The priestess turned the dials again at Tamsin's nod. Once more, an image filled the portal and cleared up enough that they could see a woman in labour surrounded by what looked like dozens of Amazons. Within minutes she had finished giving birth and held her child in her arms, smiling.

Bo snuck a look at Tasarla who was standing open mouthed, staring at the mother she had never seen. “She's beautiful. She has your hair.” She said gently.

Tasarla looked at her and smiled, like she didn't really know where she was. She looked back at the portal and watched as the midwife was about to cut the cord. A woman, the same woman that Bo had seen storm into Evony's office, the Amazon Queen, stepped forward and started talking.

“What's she saying?” Dyson stared as though he might make out the words. The priestess startled them all when she started talking, a monotonous droning voice, her eyes rolled back in her head so only the whites were showing.

“Stop. Leave it attached. The bastard child will be stained with your shame. Please no, Andromache I beg you don't do that. No. Please.”

The priestess tone never changed but it was clear the woman in the image was screaming. Andromache pulled out a blade and plunged it into her sisters chest. Only when she was dead would she allow the midwife to cut the umbilical cord.

“Have the slaves raise her. If she lives, she may well be useful.” The low voice spoke again, synchronizing with the image. “Long live the Queen.”

The image in the rune wheel faded out to the shimmering visage of it's natural state and everyone stood around awkwardly.

Finally Bo walked over to Tasarla and hugged her, surprising the Amazon. “I'm so sorry.” She whispered.

Tasarla wiped her arm across her eyes roughly and pulled back. When she was sure she could speak she nodded her head to the door. “I should go. Long day tomorrow.”

They walked silently out of the gardens toward the portal home.


	6. Vanner och Frander

**Chapter 5 – Vanner och Frander**

_Vanner och frander de lade om rad_  
Hur de skulle gifta bort sin franka i ar  
Uti rosen, lade om rad  
Hur de skulle gifta bort sin franka i ar

_*/*/*/_

“You need to deal with her Trick. You're the damn Ash, get them in line.” Evony drew on all of her position not to slump across the table in exhaustion. She was sat in the Ash's main complex trying to thrash out a solution for the impending disaster that was the great Nation.

“I've tried. They don't seem to like me any more than you.”

“What do they want? I mean, I know, seat at the table, blah blah blah, but what does that even mean? They want to sit as a third option, an option that only they can fill? And for what damn purpose? They live on Olympus for heaven's sake.”

Not for the first time, Trick really wished he could hold these meetings at the Dal. Having a stack of glasses to clean always made things make more sense. He wondered if he could bring a stack of glasses in here for emergencies. “You've spoken to them, it doesn't really make sense. So far all they have done is complain about the Valkyries and the Dark. Which is ridiculous, only Tamsin is Dark.”

“No, they all are.” Evony tossed out casually. She looked at Trick in confusion when he just stood there with his mouth open. “What?”

“You have a whole Valkyrie squad?” Trick was trying very hard not to pout.

“Not a whole squad, just the serving ones. When Mirja decided to stay with Tamsin, she pledged to the Dark. That and Tamsin deciding to stay on as my personal guard, the others pledged as well, you know how tight they are.” Evony brushed it off as if it was nothing. Despite the new and likely lasting piece between the sides, she knew having a squad of Valkyries gave bragging rights. “Don't feel bad. It's a double edge sword. Sure, I have a squad of highly trained war maidens who are scared of nothing. But that includes me.” She laughed quietly.

Trick smiled. “A good point. Perhaps I'm not as jealous as I thought. Look, I really don't know what Andromache's plan is, but I think we need to sit her down and get to the bottom of it. Tamsin told me that they showed up at a club that Bo just happened to be at? You know it has something to do with Bo. Or at the very least her birthright. I'll speak to the queen again, perhaps with a couple of the female elders. In fact, I think I'll stay out of it and let the female elders do it. They really don't like men do they?” Trick seemed very confused by this.

“Let me know if you find anything out. This whole situation is going to horribly wrong. The Amazons and the Valkyries are a powder keg. Tamsin gave me her word they wont antagonise them, but I can't stop them retaliating and if the Amazons keep poking at Tamsin, it will end in bloodshed, I can't stop that.”

They exchanged a few more words on various Fae related subjects before Evony checked her watch and made her excuses to leave. She was half way down the long corridor that led to Tricks offices when a familiar voice called out to her.

“And what's a nice Dark Fae like you, doing in a Light place like this hmm?”

Evony smiled. “Dr Lewis, tell me you are not fraternizing with the enemy?”

Lauren met her strides, looping her arm through Evony's. “Actually, I just dropped some paperwork off for that flesh bacteria that is affecting the northern colonies.”

Evony frowned at that. “Surely your staff could do that? God knows you have enough of them.”

“Ah yes they could, but that would mean spending 2 more hours with Clorice.” Lauren sighed.

“Is she being a problem?”

Lauren noted her wife's tone change and knew that she had to be careful when discussing the situation with the Amazons. Evony was far too close to shutting the whole peace project down. “If her overbearing, man hating, human hating, everyone except Amazon hating, actually most of the Amazons as well hating, attitude is a problem, then yes.” She smiled. “They take a bit of getting used to. Their medical practice is quite brilliant, if their bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired. Screaming patients don't seem to inspire compassion, just irritation. It's quite exhausting, but they have been as civil as can be expected. Not quite respectful, but I did manage to teach her something earlier and she seemed surprised.”

“I'm sure. How is your other project coming along?” Evony discreetly looked around to see if they were being listened to.

“No more news. But I have been trying to find out more how the Amazons achieve it. They aren't very forthcoming with that though and there is a limit as to how casual I can be about asking.”

“Divine intervention. No use to you sadly.” Evony opened the door and held it for Lauren to walk through. When they reached the car, Evony got in and looked at Lauren. “Come home with me. Come play hooky.” She shot her a winning smile.

Lauren rolled her eyes. “I suppose I could leave a little earlier. I have some sway with the boss you know.”

Evony laughed and pulled her into the car.

*/*/*/

“It always smells like sweat in here.” Bo waved her hand under her nose.

“Maybe cause it's a gym?” Dyson teased her.

“But you live here! Why do you want your home to smell like a frat boys sock!” Bo lamented. “And why is Tas beating the hell out of that bag?”

Dyson looked to the Amazon who was dripping with sweat as she lay into the sand bags. “Hangover cure. We hit the bars last night when we left Valhalla. She's getting it out of her system.” He said as though it was the most reasonable thing in the world. “We don't all get to go around chi sucking our over indulgence away.”

Tas stopped her pounding and walked toward them.

“You need a sparring partner. That bag will only take your headache so far.” Tamsin smirked.

Tasarla dropped her eyes and smiled. “Sadly my ribs are still bruised, or I would gladly take you up on that.” Before she realized what was happening, there was a pulse of warmth running up her arm. She looked at Bo as though she had never seen her before. When the succubus leaned in to kiss her, she abandoned all rational thought and let it happen, the kiss lasted a second or two before Bo pulled away and she felt the warmth from earlier take over her entire body. The ribs that had been annoying her for days were completely healed. She looked at the smiling brunette and thought that considering Succubi were notorious sex demons, Bo just seemed really cute with her goofy smile and slightly vacant expression. She then shot a look of horror at Tamsin.

“Don't worry, what ever you were just thinking, you used your inside voice. No one heard it.” She laughed.

Tasarla looked at the grinning succubus and frowned. “You just healed my ribs so your girlfriend could beat me up.”

Bo nodded. “Yeah, we're weird like that.” She giggled and dragged Dyson away.

“C'mon Amazon, let's see if you can back that big mouth up. Besides, I owe you a beat down, kissing my girlfriend like that.”

Tasarla nodded and walked after her, stopping abruptly after three steps. “Wait, what? No. No, she kissed me, hey, Tamsin. Tamsin!” She ran to keep up.

*/*/*/

“So what's with you and the Amazon?” Bo asked over the rim of her coffee mug. “Gross, this tastes like the stuff you use at the station.”

Dyson laughed. “You come to my home, complain about the smell, insult the coffee, I swear you get more like Tamsin every day.”

Bo had the decency to blush. “Sorry. It's pretty nasty though. Guess it's an acquired taste.”

“No, it's disgusting, I ran out of the usual and didn't have time to get to the store.” Dyson smirked as she slapped him.

“So c'mon, spill, what's up with you and the only Amazon with a personality.”

“What's to tell? She was sent as my new partner, I gave her the benefit of the doubt, she's OK, lot of baggage from her tribe, but decent. You might remember I gave my last partner the same benefit when everyone else hated her.” Dyson laughed.

“Hey I never hated Tamsin, I might have wanted to kill her on occasion. Or something.” She smiled. “Honestly Tamsin mostly confused me. God it's been a strange couple of years hasn't it? So has the Happy Sunshine gang officially adopted her?” Bo watched as Tamsin and Tasarla traded blows in the ring.

“I think she is going to be told to spy on you at some point. It didn't hurt to show her that you're not the monster the Amazon's might think you are. When the time comes, she might stop and think about any decision she has to make rather than blindly following along.”

Bo nodded. “Good call. So being as we are gossiping...” Bo poked his shoulder.

“Gossiping? Wolves don't gossip.” Dyson stared at her with a straight face.

“How's things with you and Val?”

Dyson ducked his head and laughed. “What do you want to ask Bo? Forget it, I know what you want to ask. I just don't have the answer for you.” He drained his cup and moved to the kitchen area. “I care for her a great deal, but I haven't figured out yet if it is serious, or just the closeness that was formed from Hale's death.”

Bo watched as a range of emotions travelled across Dyson's face. It was clear that this was a subject that had given him a few sleepless nights. She pondered for a minute before asking him outright. “Are you happy? Does she make you happy?” At Dyson's confirmation she shrugged. “Then I think that's all that matters for now. Anything else, anything that is meant to be, will be when it's ready. I forget sometimes how old you all are. It's not been that long since we lost Hale, you guys knew him for so long, it's not nearly enough time to grieve fully. Who knows?” She smiled. “You'll figure it out in time right?”

Dyson nodded. “That we will. So while we are all gossiping...”

“I thought wolves didn't gossip?” Bo teased him.

“How are things having a baby in the house? Are you and Tamsin going to be adding to the Valkyries?” He mocked her.

“What makes you think if we had a baby it would be a Valkyrie? But no, no babies. And why is it that everyone assumes as soon as you see a baby some kind of clock starts ticking? That's like super sexist actually.” She slapped him again. “No babies. God you should have heard Tamsin asking me if I wanted one. I swear she made it sound like we were ordering take out.” Bo put on a snarky voice and smirked. “ _So you want some rice with that? How bout egg rolls? You wanna get a baby while we're here?_ It was hilarious.”

Dyson threw his head back and laughed loudly. “I can imagine. So no babies then?”

“No babies. I love my life, I love the freedom I have to be me, I don't want to change anything right now.”

“Famous last words.” Dyson raised his coffee mug to her.

“Shit, I know right?”

“Talking of Kenzi, where is she?”

Bo started laughing. “You know one day soon, Kenzi is going to suddenly realise how bizarre her life has become. Let me tell you where Kenzi is today...”

*/*/*/

Tamsin tightened the straps on her gloves, tapping them together to settle them. She watched as her opponent did some stretching, noticing that she wasn't as green as Tamsin thought she might be. They met in the middle of the ring and started moving around each other. Tasarla went on the attack immediately while Tamsin observed, she let a couple of punches through to see what kind of strength was behind them, putting a couple of shots back to see how fast the Amazon's reflexes were. Figuring the woman knew what she was doing, she went on the attack. The third punch made it through and put Tasarla half way across the mat and decidedly on her ass.

“Sorry, I forget I'm not with one of my sisters.” She held a hand out to help her up, smiling when Tasarla glared at her. “It wasn't an insult. I've trained with them for more years that you would believe, you get to know each others moves and often the only way through the defence is brute force. The only other person I spa with is Bo and I have to really watch myself. I bruise that pretty face and I have to face Kenzi's wrath.” She shuddered in mock horror.

They started moving around each other again. “Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask.” Tamsin smirked as she hit her with a roundhouse that Tasarla blocked.

“Why has a human got half the Fae world in love with her?” She held up her hands to block another roundhouse, grunting when Tamsin changed her mind at the last minute and swept her off her feet.

She held a hand out again to lift Tas up. “I'm not in love with Kenzi.” She laughed. “She's my momz.”

The comment caught Tasarla completely unprepared and Tamsin's backhand caught her square in the face.

“You did that deliberately.” She pointed at Tamsin who winked at her.

“I did, but she is my momz. Long story short, I was reborn, Dyson found me before I could run away and hide, took me back to the crack shack...” She held up a hand as Tasarla opened her mouth. “Super long story. So he took me back to Bo and Kenzi's house, Kenzi pretty much raised me for a month or two. Taught me all the important things, like shipping names, fashion choices, twerking, dine and dash, you know, everything a young girl needs.”

Tasarla laughed. “Bo wasn't there?”

“Eh, she kinda was, but not really. She had some shit going on that her father sent her. Rainer. Now there's a long story that makes no sense.” Tamsin shook her head as though even thinking about it confused her.

“So what about everyone else? the Morrigan? How does a human end up with the Morrigan as her protector? And I overheard the others saying that the Valkyries would go to war if anyone touched her.”

Tamsin shrugged as she grabbed a drink of water. “Kenzi saved Evony's life, plus a few other messy things. As for the Valkyries, Kenzi raised Mirja as well, my squad respects bravery and loyalty, that crazy Russian has both in spades.” Tamsin looked at her watch. “You think that's impressive, right about now, Kenz is having lunch in Valhalla.”

Tasarla raised an eyebrow. “With your squad?”

Tamsin grinned. “With Freya.”

Tas dropped her guard again and Tamsin put her on the floor. “I think I need to stop talking to you, you fight dirty.” She shook her head to clear the stars.

“Hangover gone?” Tamsin asked.

“Yeah, now my ass hurts from landing on it though.”

“Did the Amazon just make a joke? I don't believe it, we found one with a sense of humour!” She called over to Dyson.

They moved out of the ring and walked to the lockers to put the gloves and towels back when Tasarla pulled Tamsin back.

“I'm sorry. For the things I said when we met. I didn't mean it, I was being a dick and trying to get under your skin. It was a stupid thing to say.”

Tamsin tapped her shoulder. “It's all good. I got to break your ribs, I'm happy.”

Tasarla shook her head and smiled. “Bo's right, you are weird.”

*/*/*/

“She's grown since I last saw her.” Freya smiled at Kenzi as Hailey crawled around the gardens that she was sat in, faithfully followed by the large wolfhound.

“She has Tamsin's appetite. Don't ask me how that happened, but I'm convinced some DNA crept in. Do you know why she laughs at Tamsin all the time?” Kenzi picked up another of the pastries that seemed to be in endless supply. “Dude, these are so good. Are they like, God food?”

Freya smiled at the little human. “When you live longer than most, you have time to perfect an abundance of skills. Valkyries like to cook. Can you imagine?”

Kenzi shook her head and tried to swallow before she choked. “I really can't. If it was up to Tamsin, we would totes starve.”

Freya sighed. “Yes, Tamsin never really ventured into domesticity. When I was told that Tamsin had fallen in love I was out riding the outskirts, I fell off my horse.”

Kenzi held her hand over her nose and prayed the tea she was drinking didn't come flying out. She took a deep breath, when she was sure her digestion was under control she tried to diplomatically respond. “I heard that Tamsin was something of a, um, Romeo.”

Freya scoffed. “Something of a whore. One and done I think was her favoured saying.”

Kenzi choked again.

“Honestly I was so shocked, but happy. Everyone deserves to be happy. Although if you asked Tamsin, she was quite happy as she was. It always surprised me she lived as long as she did. I always expected someone's husband to kill her, never happened.” Freya poured more tea as though she was discussing the weather. “But that's enough of my rambling. I actually have a gift for you.” She waved her hand to the guards by the entrance and they approached with a wooden box.

“For me? What's the occasion?” Kenzi scooped Hailey up before she accosted the approaching Valkyries.

“Not so much occasion, just a little insurance. This Amazon situation is going to get worse before it goes away. I haven't the first clue what those Olympians are up to, it's not like they behave like everyone else, I would give them credit for their ability to deceive but I think it is mostly dumb luck.” She took the box off the Amazons and placed it on the table. “If they keep provoking the Valkyries? Well, let's just say that it would be best you not be caught either in the cross hairs or without the ability to look after yourself.” She opened the box and handed a familiar object to Kenzi. “I believe you experienced the power of this object before?”

“Holy hand job! How did you get this?” Kenzi reached for it before remembering what it did. “I thought the Ash had this? Or Trick. Who is the Ash, but not then, never mind.” Kenzi realized she was babbling.

Freya chuckled. She had never met such an unassuming creature as Kenzi. It wasn't hard to see why her loyalty and determination to stand with her friends endeared her to most of Valhalla. “The Staff of Righteousness. I don't imagine you need reminding of what it can do?”

“No that's not a memory that's gonna leave anytime soon. It was like being in a movie. With Ninjas. I also remember the side effect. I gotta tell you, I think I need more hands not less. I cant use this.” Kenzi sat back disappointed.

“Trick knows a great deal about a great deal of things. But with age come wisdom. Or knowledge at least.” Freya smiled and reached into the box for a velvet pouch. “Try this on.” She handed Kenzi a thin silver band.

There was writing on the outside but Kenzi couldn't read a word of it. “It fit's perfectly. What does it do?”

“It's what it doesn't do. It doesn't come off.”

“What? Like ever? Dude, you're supposed to tell people that before they put shit on. Crap, maybe if I rub some butter on it?” Kenzi looked around before spotting one of the small sandwiches on a platter. She picked it up, pulled out the filling and rubbed the butter side across her hand.

Freya roared with laughter. The two Valkyrie guards looked at Kenzi as though she was an alien. “Please stop. Kenzi, stop, it wont come off.” She hiccuped as the laughter stopped. “It wont come off, but what it will do is this.” She handed Kenzi the staff. “Take it. Trust me.”

Kenzi shot her a side stink eye but took the weapon anyway. As soon as her hand closed around it, she felt the power travel along her arms into her system. The branch extended and the leaves appeared. “OK, now what?” Kenzi asked nervously.

“Now, you put it back down.”

Kenzi tensed up her whole body and lay the staff on the table. It left her hand, rolled across the table before coming to rest, no sign of the leaves and much smaller than when she held it. “Oh. Oh? Oh my God, so I can like use this? Oh that rocks. I can use this right?” Kenzi looked at the Goddess hopefully.

“For as long as you want. No one else can use it now. Unless they cut your finger off.”

“Nice. Thanks for that. Holy shit, is this the _one_ ring?” Kenzi stage whispered.

Freya frowned at her. “The one what?”

“The _one_. You know, hobbits?”

“The hobbits never had this.” Freya was becoming very confused.

“No, I mean, wait, hobbits? There are freaking hobbits? I swear, every day I think I've heard it all. Hobbits? I can die happily.” She clutched her chest dramatically.

“Well now we have succeeded in confusing each other. If you look at the base, you can attach the string to a hook on your belt. Use it for emergencies only. Most people have no idea what this is, but if you start beating them up with it, they are going to know it is a source of power. So life and death only little human, OK?”

Kenzi smiled at her. “Thank you. It does kinda suck relying on every one to save me all the time.”

“Perhaps.” Freya said kindly. “But what a wonderful feeling to know that so many people care for you that they want to save you?”

Kenzi wiped her finger under her eye. “OK, stop that. My hormones are still a little out of whack.”

Freya smiled. “Ah, I see.” She leaned over and picked the baby up from where she was crawling all over Toby. “Look at all the trouble you cause. You could have been a Valkyrie. Did Tamsin sneak her DNA into you? Hmm?”

Hailey took the opportunity to start giggling wildly again. Kenzi pointed at her. “See? You even talk about Tamsin doing something and she giggles! She doesn't do that with anyone else. Why is that you think?”

“I have no idea.” Freya laughed. “She is very attached to her.”

“I can't imagine Tamsin as an actual baby.”

Freya looked at Kenzi and smiled. “Sadly, it was so very long ago, that neither can I. Still, you never know, now she and Bo are together, maybe we will have a chance to see a miniature Tamsin and it will jog my memory.”

“You think? That would be kinda cool, a playmate for Hailey. Tamsin is great with her, I never would have thought it but she is. Until she needs changing.”

Sanla walked in and dropped to one knee. “Apologies Goddess, there is something that requires your attention.” She looked at Kenzi and nodded a greeting.

“I think we are done here. Take care of that Kenzi, may you never need it.”

They bid each other goodbye and Kenzi walked back to Tamsin's barracks with a baby on one hip and a giant dog attached to the other.

*/*/*/

“You two finished beating each other up?” Bo asked as Tamsin and Tasarla walked over.

“For now. You done gossiping?” Tamsin smirked.

“Wolves do not gossip.” Dyson repeated.

Tasarla laughed. “Yeah, you kinda gossip like an old woman actually.”

Bo rubbed Dyson's shoulders. “Well I like talking to you. Pay no attention. OK, I'm done.” She looked up as footsteps appeared at the entrance to the gym.

A tall, well built woman, clearly an Amazon from the way she was dressed walked in as though she lived there. “I'm looking for Ysabeau McCorrigan.”

Bo stood up. “That's me, what can I do for you? Wait, I know you?”

Tamsin sat quietly watching the scene unfold. The Amazon had barely glanced at Tasarla. No greeting. Tas on the other hand looked cowed. Tamsin frowned.

“My name is Dalses, I bring a message from Athena, Goddess of war, Goddess of wisdom...” She announced proudly.

“Don't forget that basket thing she's so good at. What is that? Macrame?” Tamsin mocked.

“You started that fight with Kenzi.” Bo accused.

The Amazon didn't seem bothered. “Athena requests your presence on Olympus this afternoon.”

“Now what would Athena want with my little succubus? I thought she was _parthenos_.” Tamsin smirked.

“Hold your tongue vulture.” The Amazon snapped at her, drawing her blade.

Tamsin shot to her feet, but before she could reply Bo stepped in front of her. “Enough. Stop, both of you. What does Athena want with me?” Bo asked.

“That's not my place. I am to take you there now.”

The Amazon turned to leave, fully expecting Bo to follow.

“Guess we are going to Olympus Succulette.” Tamsin laughed.

“The invitation did not extend to you.”

“Well I'm sure as hell not letting you walk off with her.” Tamsin stood up again.

“Tamsin don't. Dyson can come with me.”

“No men.” Dalses snapped.

“Fine, I'll get Kenzi to come, I'm sure she would love to see you again.” Bo smiled at her.

“No humans.”

“Welcoming bunch aren't you?”

“Just you, no one else.” Dalses glared at Tamsin.

“That's not happening Greek. Bo isn't going anywhere with you.”

“I'll escort her.” Tasarla stepped up looking very uncomfortable.

Dalses looked down her nose at the smaller woman. “I think not. This is Hades daughter, you are not worthy to escort her.”

Bo felt her eyes flash. She walked over to Tas and looped her arm though the Amazon. “Actually, I would be honoured if you would escort me.”

Dalses growled at Tas who looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

“See that she remains safe. And Amazon?” Tamsin yelled to the retreating Dalses. “I will raze Olympus to the ground if she is not returned unharmed.”

Dalses snarled at her and continued to walk out the door.

Tamsin took Bo into her arms and pulled her away from Tas and Dyson. “I don't like this.”

Bo kissed her. “I know. But thank you, for trusting me.”

Tamsin kissed her back. “Don't make me regret it.”

*/*/*/

Bo stood in Athena's main rooms, looking out over the vast forest far below the citadel of Olympus. Tas was standing awkwardly at the door. Dalses had told her to stay still and keep silent and Tas was going to do exactly that.

Finally, Bo felt the air change as Athena walked in. She was a remarkably beautiful woman, but something about her was so cold Bo wanted to shiver in reaction.

“Ysabeau, cousin.” She smiled at Bo, holding her hands out for Bo to take.

“Cousin?” Bo queried.

“Of course. You are Hades child. That makes us cousins.”

“Well, as nice as it is to meet the extended family, you didn't really score major Christmas card points trying to kill my best friend.” Bo dropped her hands and challenged her.

“Ah, yes. I apologise. Artemis spends a great deal of time in the forest, she forgets her manners on occasion. Living with animals for too long. I will speak to her and ensure she understands the importance of your human. After all, it is in everyone's interest that you are not distressed.” She smiled that cold smile again and Bo had the feeling she was missing a very important part of the conversation.

“Why shouldn't I be distressed?”

“It's not good for the baby. I assure you, you will be waited on hand and foot. We can make arrangements for your human to stay with you. Until the birth anyway.”

“Whoa! Baby? I know I've been hitting the carbs a little more recently, but I am not pregnant.” Bo laughed nervously.

Athena cocked her head at her curiously. “Not yet of course. After the ceremony though, it will happen straight away.”

Bo frowned, desperately trying to remember a point that someone was telling her about being pregnant after a ceremony that she may have tuned out. “Um, I think there might be a misunderstanding. Actually I'm pretty sure of it, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Again, I apologise, Artemis was supposed to have instructed the Amazon Queen to inform you of your position.”

Bo nodded dumbly. “Position?”

Athena moved to a small table nearby and casually pulled off some grapes. She poured two glasses of something and handed one to Bo.

Bo took a sip and nearly fainted. “This is delicious? What is this?”

“Amber nectar. The drink of the Gods. While you are not technically a God, it is a momentous occasion. Amazons royalty is directly descended from both Artemis and I. My child and the child of Artemis then joined, while my second child and her second child joined, and so on.”

Bo chuckled. “Wow, any banjo players in the family?”

Athena studied her curiously. “I don't believe so, Andromache has been known to play the lute on occasion. More importantly, the Amazon line is in danger of dying out. There was an, unfortunate situation a few years back.” Athena shot a look of disdain at Tasarla still trying to appear invisible by the door. “The current Queens eldest, should have been joined with the then Queens child. Sadly she chose to sully the line.”

Bo was concentrating on her breathing so she didn't say what was on her mind. Instead she nodded at relevant intervals.

“I don't know if you have met the Queens eldest, Amthyia?” Athena queried nervously.

“I haven't. I met the other one, Ariana I think. Pleasant girl.” Bo said sarcastically.

“In comparison, yes. Sadly Amthyia is not natural breeding material, had things progressed as they should, she would not be needed to carry the child. And this is where you come in Ysabeau. You will take your place at Amthyia's side and carry the next Amazon heir.”

Bo burst out laughing.

“This is your duty. Like it or not, you are an Olympian, a direct link to one of the original Gods of Olympus. By joining with Amthyia you can guarantee the succession of the true line.”

Bo continued laughing. “I'm so sorry, I'm only laughing cause you are serious? Good lord woman. I can't begin to tell you what's wrong with everything you just said, but I will give you a few pointers. I am already joined with someone. Granted I'm still waiting for Tamsin to Beyonce up, but I'm pretty sure she is working on it. Secondly, the Amazons have been nothing but a monumental pain in my ass since I found out they existed. They tried to kill my friend, they threw Tamsin in jail, don't even get me started on what they left in my bed. The next time I see a snake that big in my bed, it had better be attached to Adonis. I'm sorry that your Amazons messed up the family portrait by killing each other, but I am not looking to get married to anyone that isn't tall, blonde and rude and when that happens, I am most definitely not looking to give birth.”

Athena tried again. “It is your duty...”

“No! I do not have a duty to you, up until recently I didn't even know you existed and frankly since I have known you exist, it's not been a barrel of laughs. I appreciate the chance to meet with you and I would love to get to know you better, but I will not be an Amazon brood mare.” Bo stood up to leave.

Athena gracefully rose at the same time. “I understand. It is a lot to take in. I too have enjoyed the chance to meet with you. I look forward to speaking with you again Ysabeau.” She took the Succubus' hands again as she kissed her delicately on each cheek. “Until next time cousin.”

Bo walked toward the very pale Tasarla. “I take it you heard that.”

Tas nodded. “I think we should get you back to Tamsin.”

Bo agreed. Something about Athena's manner made her think that she was not accustomed to being refused. The sooner she could get back to Tamsin to tell her about her crazy afternoon, the happier she would be.

*/*/*/

Athena watched the brunette walk out with the runt Amazon. She turned to the Queen. “The Valkyrie is in the way. Clear the way and she will come around.”

“Goddess, we can't touch Tamsin. If we touch any of the Valkyries we will find ourselves at war.”

“And you fear that?” Athena asked, mildly disgusted.

“No! I would gladly wipe them from existence if that is your wish.” The Queen bowed deeply.

Athena sat down and looked up as though pondering the next step. “No, war will do none of us any good. Not with the line so precarious. No, we will have to be smart. Ysabeau will refuse as long as Tamsin is in the picture. We will simply have to take them apart. Remove her lover from the picture, she will be free to take her rightful place.”

Andromache smiled finally. “I will see it done Goddess.”

*/*/*/


	7. Ball & Chain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask where this came from lol. Thank you so much for all of you that left a comment, it means the world to me :)

**Chapter 5 – Ball & Chain**

_Well the sound of your voice on the telephone_  
Make me feel distressed   
Make me all alone.   
Why do I feel so incomplete?   
When you're not here I'm just obsolete.

_*/*/*/_

Bo stopped off at the gym to pick up Tamsin before heading home. She explained everything that happened as they drove home.

“Seriously? Just like that? Just like that she tells you that you need to get married and knocked up? And to that Amazon? Jesus Christ, have you seen her? I know beauty is only skin deep and all that but fuck me sideways the girl looks like a fucking yeti! And not a real yeti, but the one that the humans think exist.”

Bo was very glad she had opted to drive as Tamsin became more agitated.

“Seriously. For a God she is pretty damn stupid. You knew of them for all of a month and in that time she thinks she has made enough of a good impression to convince you to give up your life and settle down barefoot, shackled and pregnant to a fucking Sasquatch? Woman is off her meds.” Tamsin continued to seethe.

Bo smiled and took Tamsin's hand. “Calm down. I really don't know what she was thinking. She was very serious though, she seemed really surprised that I didn't jump at the chance. Why is that?”

Tamsin scoffed. “Because she is a few arrows short of a quiver that's why. Gods, the nerve of it.”

They pulled into the drive with no more conversation. As they walked in the front door, Tamsin noticed they were not alone and the house smelt like roast chicken.

“Hey guys, what brings you down?” Bo smiled at the trio of blondes lounging around on the couch.

“Kenzi promised dinner.” Arun grinned at her.

“Freeloaders.” Tamsin rolled her eyes and headed out to the kitchen. There was the sound of Toby's excited barking followed by the back door opening as she took him outside to play fetch.

“What's eating her?” Thoma asked Bo as she sat down.

“Athena. I had the weirdest day.” Bo sighed and began to repeat her afternoon. Kenzi dropped in and out while she was cooking to catch the pertinent parts of the story. By the time Bo was finished they all sat around open mouthed.

“Wow, she takes stupid to a while new level.” Kenzi spoke up.

“She does. Not sure why Tamsin is so pissed though.” Bo watched Tamsin throwing the ball over and over as Toby ran up and down the grass in delight.

“Jealous?” Kenzi asked.

“Tamsin doesn't get jealous. She trusts me. No, it wasn't jealousy. Honestly I thought she would just laugh, but she made it pretty clear she didn't find it funny.”

“It's disrespectful.” Mirja shrugged.

Bo nodded. “Yes, but still. It's not like her.”

“We need a war council.” Sigjold offered.

“Yes! Good plan. I'll get the vodka.” Arun leapt up.

“Whoa Nelly. Hold your horses boss. No one is getting tanked until after you appreciate the brilliance that is my chicken parmigiana. Go grab Tamsin, let's eat.”

The food was finished with little conversation. Tamsin was sitting under a black cloud and nothing seemed to shift it. Kenzi had been cracking jokes all through dinner while Bo spent most of the time leaning into Tamsin to try and make her smile. Even Hailey was subdued when Kenzi passed her over to Tamsin to hold onto. When the plates were cleared away, Mirja pulled out the first of what was sure to be many bottles.

“Alright, time to whip em out and measure em!” She announced to a round of cheers. “Amazons work on fear. What ever you are afraid of, they can pull it out of you and use it against you. So, TamTam, what's your biggest fear?” She grinned at the grouchy Valkyrie.

“I don't have one.” Tamsin scowled at her.

“I can see this taking all of two minutes. Let me guess, Arun? You don't have one. Mirja? You don't have one. Sigjold? Do I need to go on.” Kenzi laughed. “C'mon. OK, how about we all pony up. My biggest fear is that Hailey wont be Fae. That she will be human and I will have to watch her grow old and die and not be able to do anything about it.” She choked as she said the last words.

Bo immediately sat next to her and put her arms around her. “Hey Kenz, that's so not gonna happen. Between you and Hale, there is no way she is human.”

“She's right shorty, besides, Hailey carries Freya's blessing, absolute worse case scenario, she will go to Valhalla and be forever young and you can go see her anytime. It'll be like living in the next state over.” Tamsin offered.

Kenzi took Tamsin's hand and squeezed her gratitude. She dabbed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Alright, that's one down. Who's next?”

Thoma sighed. “Decapitation. I'm scared of being decapitated.”

Everyone looked at her.

“What? That's a perfectly reasonable fear.”

Bo laughed nervously. “I think most people are scared of getting their head lopped off.”

“No, most people are scared of dying. I'm not scared of dying, I just never wanna die like that. Can you imagine what that feels like, knowing that your head is separated from your body?” she shivered.

Sigjold burst out laughing. “Pretty sure someone cuts your head off you don't know about it.”

“See you say that, but do you remember France, 1793? You remember all those guillotine executions?” When the other blondes nodded she carried on. “Some of them blinked, you saw it. And remember that chick that had her face slapped at the execution? After she was dead? Her face changed! Like she was horrified that someone had slapped her. She was conscious! That terrifies me.” She finished.

Tamsin laughed. “I told you to stop going to those things.” She shook her head.

“I'm scared I'm going to die before you. Like way before you.” Sigjold downed a large shot of vodka and looked at Tamsin. “I don't think I could bear not seeing you anytime I want.”

Arun and Thoma rolled their eyes but Tamsin leaned over and hugged her tightly.

“I'm scared that I'll lose control over myself self and go on a crazy killing spree.” Bo took a shot and admitted. Kenzi shuffled over and sat closer to her.

“I'm scared I'll let you down. Like you are relying on me and I fail and you all suffer for it. I'm not as good with weapons, I'm not as strong, as fearless. I'm not like you, like the others.” Mirja cast her eyes downward after she spoke. It was Thoma who reached her first, taking Mirja's head in her hands she forced her to look up. “You are exactly like us. You have always been like us and I could ask for no better Valkyrie as my sister.” Mirja nodded, too frightened to speak in case she cried.

“I'm scared I'll be the last one. You know, of all of us. I'm scared that I will be living alone after you are all in the land of heroes.” Arun swigged directly from the bottle.

Bo was awestruck, she knew they Valkyries were close, but she didn't realise just how attached they were. Finally it was Tamsin's turn.

“My biggest fear...” She started before taking the bottle from Arun and downing the last of it. “My biggest fear is that you will stop loving me. That you will leave. I'm not sure I could survive that.” She said honestly looking at Bo with damp eyes.

Mirja sighed. “And there we have it. That's the one they're gonna go for.” She cracked open another bottle.

*/*/*/

Several hours later, with several empty bottles on the table the conversation moved on to different subjects. Each more ridiculous than the last.

“So out of all the ways you died, which was the worst?” Bo slurred leaning over to Arun.

“That's horrible BoBo!”

Arun laughed loudly. “I don't know about the worst, I can tell you the one that sticks with me.”

The other started laughing as well, sure they knew what was coming.

“It was the Caribbean, 1790, I was involved in a dalliance with a charming young lady, married to one of the big traders on the island. He caught up with me in bar, challenged me to a duel. So there I am, three sheets to the wind and I think, I can take this idiot. I turned up, rapier in hand, he shows up with a flintlock. Suffice to say it was over pretty quickly.”

Kenzi cracked up. “That's just embarrassing.”

Arun nodded.

“You know what? We should get married.” Bo slurred as she sloshed her drink over the table. “That way, you don't have to worry about the Amazon's stealing me away.” Bo stated as though this made the most sense ever.

Tamsin seemed to agree. “I was going to ask you. Don't you think we should do it when we're ready, not just to piss someone off. Although that seems like a good plan as well.”

The rest of the room sat in silence waiting to see where the conversation was headed. Everyone knew that Bo had a dream wedding in mind and everyone knew how awful it sounded. Bo had strangely bad taste in weddings. Kenzi wondered if it was because it went against a Succubus' nature. Either way, no one was looking forward to it.

“No. We need to get married. Now!” Bo slammed her glass down.

“Yes! Brilliant plan Ysabeau!” Arun slapped her on the back knocking the rest of the vodka out of the glass. “Wait. Can anyone marry us? Who do we know that can marry us?”

“Sit down fucktard, she isn't marrying you.” Tamsin laughed. “Do we know anyone that can do it?” She looked at the others drunkenly.

“Vegas. We can go to Vegas.” Mirja smiled.

The other blondes leapt up and began congratulating each other over something. Kenzi was utterly confused over what was going on. Thankfully, Hailey could sleep through a hurricane so she was happily ensconced in her crib in the other room. Kenzi wondered how she had lived as long as she had if she was as ridiculous as her friends when she was drunk. “Hate to rain on the parade, but it's eleven o'clock. How do you plan to get there?”

There was silence as though Kenzi's cold bucket of reality was sinking in. Until a lone voice piped up.

“Oh! I got it!” Mirja pulled her phone and and started typing frantically. Everyone stood around with bated breath waiting for what they had no idea. Finally a minute passed and the phone started beeping like mad. Mirja scrolled through and did a fist pump. “Got it! We have someone there!” The Valkyries all high five'd each other.

“Got what? Who were you texting?” Kenzi asked.

“Facebook. We have a private server. We have someone in Vegas, we can open a portal.” She beamed.

“Didn't you say that it was frowned on to use portals on the same realm. Aren't we gonna get into trouble?” Bo slurred and draped herself across Tamsin.

“Nah. It's my wedding dude!” Tamsin slurred back.

“I hate to rain on the parade, again.” Kenzi yelled to get their attention. “But I am not taking my baby to a gambling den with a bunch of drunken Fae. Nope. Not happening. And if you think I am gonna miss my BoBears wedding, you are sorely mistaken.”

“Piece of cake.” Tamsin drawled as she took out her phone. “Dyson? It's Tamsin, I need you to get over here urgently.” She hung up.

“Tamsin! He's probably freaking out now, you can't do that!” Kenzi started looking for her phone to tell him that nothing was wrong.

“Oh relax, it'll get him over here faster. Right on!” She slapped high fives with Mirja, both of them missing and falling over the coffee table.

“OK then, looks like we are gonna get hitched.” Kenzi wandered off to get changed.

*/*/*/

Lauren sat at the table in the kitchen going through some journals that she had been putting aside to read. Evony was in the other room watching real housewives and commenting loudly at the TV. Rather than annoying her or interrupting her, it made Lauren smile to hear. She listened to a particular harsh diatribe that Evony was giving to one of the women that was going through a divorce before putting her head back down to read. The silence was broken again by the ringing of a cell phone on the kitchen side. Lauren recognized the ring and called out. “You want me to get that?”

Evony appeared in the door way and smiled. “I got it. Sorry to keep disturbing you. I just cant believe that woman is going to lie down and take it like that.”

Lauren nodded having no idea what Evony was talking about and went back to her research. She looked up again when she heard Evony's conversation.

“You're what? It's nearly midnight, you do know that? So how do you plan to get there? Un huh. I see. And who's idea was this? Right. Because Athena wants to get Bo pregnant. Well of course. Tamsin darling exactly how much did you and your sisters drink tonight? Ah ha. Put Kenzi on a minute would you?” There was a gap during which time Lauren had given up any pretense of reading and listened to half a conversation with rapt attention. “Kenzi, what the hell is going on, is she serious? And they are going now? What about the baby? Oh dear God. No I get it. OK, well, see you soon I suppose.” Evony hung up the phone and looked at her wife, casually sat at the table in her woodland creatures pyjamas.

“I hope you didn't have anything important happening tomorrow.”

Lauren thought for a moment. “I don't think so, what's going on?”

Evony took a deep breath as though she were thinking. “Fuck it. You're only young and stupid once. Get dressed, we're going to a wedding.”

“What? A wedding? Whose? And when?”

Evony walked toward the stairs laughing. “Bo's and now.”

“But I don't have anything to wear! And they cant get married now, who's going to perform it?”

Evony carried on laughing. “With any luck, Elvis. Come along Dr Lewis, this is one social event you do not want to miss.”

*/*/*/

Dyson screeched into the drive, the car barely stopping before he and Val leapt out of the car and hurtled toward the house. He burst into the door nearly taking it off it's hinges, Val directly behind him. Not sure what he expected to see, he certainly didn't expect to see what he did. Tamsin and the other members of her squad were taking turns juggling a combination of toilet rolls and empty vodka bottles, Bo was walking down the stairs with a towel wrapped around her head, held in place with an old leather belt.

“What's going on? What's the emergency?” He panted out of breath. “And why are you wearing a towel on your head?”

“Dyson!” Bo screamed as she ran downstairs to hug him. “It's my wedding veil!” She announced proudly. She hiccuped and looked around the room in fear. “Oh no! I forgot, it's bad luck for the other bride to see this bride before the wedding. Don't look! Don't let her look!” And she ran upstairs.

Toby came over and sat down next to Dyson and whined. “Kenzi what the hell is going on?”

Kenzi came over looking exhausted. “Dude. Drunken Valkyries are a frickin nightmare! Please don't ask me to explain cause it just wouldn't make any sense. The long and the short of it, Bo and Tamsin and getting married. Tonight. In Vegas. You are here cause I really need to be there when my bestie gets married, even if she decides last minute to hog tail it to frickin Vegas and I can not do this sober. Can you take HaileyBo home with you?”

Dyson laughed. “Bo's getting married? How come I don't get to come?”

“Because someone has to baby sit before this crazy lot suggest bringing her and run off with the baby before I can object.” She begged him.

Val went into the babies room and scooped her up. She came out to the door way and kissed Kenzi on the cheek then Dyson. “You go. I've got this.” She took his car keys and headed out the door. “I want photos Dyson, don't let me down.”

Dyson almost ran over to the drunken Valkyries and snagged a bottle of something that was being juggled. He snapped the lid off and took a long drink, figuring he had some catching up to do. “We're going to Vegas baby!” He yelled getting a chorus of whoops and hollers in return.

“Give me that, I can't take being sober any longer.” Kenzi snatched the booze and chugged away.

The door opened again and Evony and Lauren walked in just as Bo came back down with her wedding veil. She ran to Lauren and hugged her and then Evony. “You made it! I was so worried you wouldn't make it!” She slurred.

“Oh darling I wouldn't miss this for all the tea in China. You look quite the blushing bride.” She smirked at Bo.

Bo shot her a totally ridiculous smile. “I love her and I am going to marry her. I should warn you though.” She dropped her voice and spoke seriously. “This might not be as classy as your wedding.”

Lauren started laughing. “That's quite alright. I'm sure it will be just as memorable.”

Tamsin held up her cell phone. “We have confirmation, it's ball and chain time!”

The Valkyries yelled and clapped and finally one of them got a portal open. Lauren just hoped it was the right one.


	8. Let's Go To Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for the delay, if I told you all crap that went wrong this week, you wouldn't believe me. Not a great deal to laugh about and I really wanted to do this justice, so apologies, but Viva Las Vegas! Drop me a line to tell me if you enjoyed it. Seriously, I need all the happy I can get ;)

**Chapter 8 – Let's Go To Vegas**

_Hey baby, let's go to Vegas_  
Kiss the single life good-bye  
Hey baby, let's go to Vegas  
Bet on love and let it ride.

_*/*/*/_

The Las Vegas police department had a drunk tank, like all police stations around the country. It had yet to deal with the kind of carnage it's current occupants had manged to cause.

Even in Vegas.

There was nearly a dozen bodies slumbering on each other and the various hard surfaces that acted as a bed for the inebriated. Most of its previous tenants had been released in the morning, today's guests however had a two foot high pile of paperwork attached to them. The sheriff shook his head, in his 30 year career in law enforcement he had yet to encounter many of the charges wracked up last night. He walked back to the young woman that had come to take care of things.

A black mop of hair was the first to crack open her eyes and look around. She coughed twice and tried to pull off the imaginary sweater that was attached to her tongue.

“Oh God. I have a mouth like a pharaoh's sock.” She looked at a small blonde curled up around Evony. “Dude, is that Britney Spears?” Kenzi squinted. Pulling herself out of what could best be described as a Valkyrie puppy pile, she moved to the bars of the cell and tried to make out the face of the woman talking to the man in uniform. The woman took some papers, nodded and headed to ward the cells where Kenzi was holding herself up on the bars.

“Please tell me you are here to help. Shit, are you like super evil and this was your plan? Now we all like you, you're using this as your big reveal to get us all thrown in jail! Oh God I don't feel so good.” She leant against the bars leeching the cool of the metal against her overheated skin.

Tas read through the list of charges and shook her head in amazement. They couldn't have been here for 5 hours and in that time they had wracked up no less than 200 violations including some that Tas was sure must have been researched as she hadn't heard of them. “Dyson's name in the system triggered Trick. Trick called Val who told him that Dyson was with the Morrigan so Trick asked for the full police report. When he finished his deep breathing exercises, he sent me down to get it all sorted out. What the hell happened?”

Kenzi's complaining started to wake the others up. Gradually with some groaning they all managed to get to their feet. “I got married.” Bo spoke up. “At least I think I did. Did we get married?” She turned her squinting features to her blonde lover.

Tamsin swallowed to make sure her insides were going to stay put before she moved too much. She fished around in her pocket pulling out various ticket stubs and some trash. She finally landed on a piece of paper that looked familiar. “Yeah. Here you go. Wedding certificate.” She looked at the paper with a frown. “Actually no, here fuzzball, this one's yours. Grats dude.” Tamsin handed a battered looking Dyson a piece of paper. “What the hell happened to you?” Tamsin tried to keep her voice down in deference to her headache.

Dyson looked down at himself. His jacket had been shredded and was barely hanging on in one piece. He had mud all down one side and some staining that looked like he might have been chewed on by something. He shook his head to get the cobwebs out. Reading the certificate he nearly choked.

“Um, is that Britney Spears?” Tas pointed to the one blonde that hadn't woken up yet.

Ten heads turned around to look at the floor where the blonde was snoring.

“It is.” Dyson spoke up.

“How can you tell?” Kenzi leaned forward to get a better look.

Dyson held his wedding certificate up. “Cause according to this, I married her.”

The grumbling ceased instantly as everyone stared at Dyson.

“I think we should probably leave before she wakes up and this gets awkward.” Tas said as she opened the cell to let them all out. “What's with all the cash on the floor?”

Everyone looked down to a large number of dollar bills all over the cell. “They seem to be coming from my shirt. I don't remember bringing any cash with us.”

“Does anyone have any memory of how we got here?” Thoma hacked a few times to clear her throat.

At the vacant looks Tas tried not to laugh. “I have all the police footage, perhaps you can figure it out over breakfast.”

The Valkyries and Dyson perked up at this, everyone else went a little green around the edges. One by one they all followed the amused Amazon out of the cell. The Sheriff watched them file out, shaking his head, wondering who these crazy people were and how they managed to get all the charges dropped.

As Lauren walked out last, she heard a groan behind her. She looked down and found the possible Britney Spears starting to wake up. “Um, Dyson? What about your wife?”

*/*/*/

There was a collective groan as they all made their way out into the bright sunlight that was Arizona. Hailing several cabs, they made their way to a local Denny's much to Evony's horror.

Stepping out of the cars they saw a bunch of people, that looked and spoke like they lived in the mountains somewhere, climbing into a limo. The tallest of them saw the odd looking group and suddenly spotted Lauren. “Look! There's that smart hottie. Lady I got more money than I ever saw in my life! Last time I need to take a crap in the woods. I'm gonna get me some indoor tubing!” Another one of them hollered like he was about to jump on a bull. They piled into the stretch car, yodelling as they drove off.

“I'm not sure I want to know what that was about.” Lauren muttered.

Bo was still pulling bills out of her shirt. “I guess I have breakfast covered. What the hell is all this?”

Tas held the door open for them sniggering as they staggered through. “Oh that? That was my favourite part of the evening.”

When the giant pile of carbohydrates and fried meat arrived, Tas was shocked that the table didn't give out. Most of it was for Dyson and the Valkyries, who dived in enthusiastically while the others gingerly picked at it and hid in their coffee.

Tas pulled out a tablet and scrolled through some footage. “OK, lets start with some of the Valkyrie charges. Criminal endangerment. She pulled up a video and held the tablet out for everyone to view.

The footage was taken from the corner of a helicopter. The company signage proudly announcing night time tours of the famous Hoover Damn. There were several blonde women buckled into the seats of an open door chopper. The flirtatious pilot could be heard yelling over the rotating blades.

“ _Are you ladies OK back there? You girls are in good hands, I haven't lost anyone yet.” He laughed and then deliberately dropped the throttle so the helicopter dropped down quickly. “Oh no!” He yelled out and laughed. “I'm just messing with you. I'm the best pilot at the company.”_

Arun rolled her eyes at the attempt to impress them. She caught Tamsin's eyes and laughed at the look she held. She watched as Tamsin surreptitiously unlocked her seat belt. Realising what Tamsin had planned she started laughing. “Hey Lance! Do that again.” She smiled at him.

He shot her a wink. “Anything for a pretty girl. Hold on tight! Wooooooo!” The copter dropped again.

Tamsin screamed loudly and held onto the side of the door leaning precariously out over the desert. “Oh my God, Help!”

Arun unclipped her belt and leaned over to pretend to help

When the wide eyes of the pilot looked over in terror, Tamsin flung herself dramatically out into the darkness.

“ _Jesus Christ!” He yelled, desperately holding the copter steady as he looked as much as he could behind him._

Thoma, Mirja, Sigjold and Arun burst out laughing. The more the pilot screamed and panicked the harder they laughed. Finally Arun laughed too hard and fell out of the copter as well causing the pilot to start screaming and the Valkyries to laugh even harder.

Tas turned the footage off at that point. “You will be pleased to know that the Pilot was cleared of any wrong doing and is currently being treated with copious amounts of alcohol. He has been told that you were doing a stunt for Jack Ass and that you had a hidden parachute.”

The five blondes made a passable attempt at looking guilty but Tas was certain that she could feel them laughing.

Tas found another clip. “Apparently while the Valkyries were off terrorising the local pilots, some of you found yourself in a museum.”

“That doesn't sound too bad.” Bo mumbled into her coffee.

“It was the Erotic Heritage Museum.” Tas replied.

“Shit.” Bo put her coffee down.

Tas played the footage. Bo and Kenzi were duelling with something. Charging around the museum pretending to fight. Kenzi stared at the screen.

“What are we slapping each other with?”

Evony leaned in. “I do believe it's a phallus.”

“Quite correct. It is a 3000 year old pair of phallus. Phalli? Anyway, its worth a shit ton of money. They were not too thrilled that they went missing.” Tas offered moving the video forward.

“Where are they now?” Bo looked around to see if she still had them.

“Oh, we're getting to that part.” Tas chuckled. “You actually had a BOLO out on your before any of the footage so sadly I think we missed some pretty epic memories, but here is another.”

Tamsin laughed when the screen showed Dyson drunkenly climbing up a wall.

Several angles of several cameras captured a forlorn Dyson's climb into the tiger enclosure. The large cats looked over to see what was going on. They tentatively approached the staggering man, sniffing the air curiously. It was hard to make out too much of what he said due the screams of the people watching events unfold.

“ _Brother feline!” Dyson yelled, spreading his arms. “I feel your pain, I too have been trapped in a cage, I bring you freedom.” He threw his head back and roared._

The crowds of onlookers screamed again as the largest tiger moved closer.

Dyson knelt down until he was eye to eye with the tiger. “I know it feels strange. You need to push past the desire to get lost in the animal. I know you can do it.”

There was an ear splitting scream from the camera as the tiger pounced.

“Apparently the chick dropped her phone, but the upshot is you were chewed on until you managed to run away.” Tas explained.

Dyson turned an impressive shade of red as Evony laughed. “Very impressive use of your abilities.” She mocked him.

“Talking of abilities, perhaps I can explain part of the Britney Spears dilemma.” Tas cued up the video.

The flashing lights from the stage made it hard to view what was going on, but several voices could clearly be heard behind the people filming.

“ _It's just awful, how did she ever get a record deal? Look at her! She isn't even lip syncing properly. Why are we here?” Evony yelled over the cacophony._

“ _Hey! Britney is a mega star, what the fuck do you even know about music? Drunken old slapper.” The girl holding the camera whirled round and defended her idol in a thick British accent._

The camera spun around with her, catching Evony at an odd angle, she glared at the two women and raised her hand menacingly.

“ _And we're leaving.” Lauren started pushing Evony toward the exit._

“ _Oh! No, quickly, this way!” Evony ran enthusiastically toward the back stage area. Two large bouncers stood in her way. The footage changed to a black and white security camera._

“ _I need to get in there. Move.”_

The larger of the two professionally managed to keep his eyes from rolling. “Lady, no one gets backstage without a pass. Aren't you a little old for this teen crap?”

Evony's jaw dropped and Bo had to cover her mouth so as not to laugh. “I am the Morrigan and you will let me through.” She demanded.

The other bouncer looked over. “No idea who that is. Is that like a 60's folk band?”

Evony squeaked and raised her hand again. “Oh Lord, Tamsin, would you mind?” Lauren hastily grabbed Evony's hand, pulling it down.

The camera showed the back of a staggering Tamsin who faced off against the two bouncers. Nothing was heard except some mumbling before both men dropped to the floor.

“We told them that Tamsin was in town as part of a hypnosis act.” Tas commented idly. Now, this part explains it a bit better. She pushed the play button and the footage showed the security film from Britney's dressing room.

“ _Hi? Um, like should you be in here?” A young blonde woman spoke as Evony walked up and stroked her hand across her face._

“ _Aren't you tired of being a puppet?” She cooed softly. “What if you could go out and take the arena by storm? Thousands of people all screaming your name? I can make that happen.”_

The pop stars eyes glazed over before settling on Evony with a look of lust and determination. “What do I need to do?” She whispered.

The camera followed them back out the door. A star struck pop diva in their wake.

“Suffice to say, Britney put on the show of her career. When her management team find her, there are going to be a few fines, apparently they have pretty rigid public indecency laws in Vegas, go figure. Anyway, she broke most of them. On the plus side, the critics are raving.” Tas nonchalantly scrolled through.

“Well then, everyone is happy. Why am I in trouble for that?” Evony pouted.

Tas tried not to smile. “It seems you overdid it with the musing, Britney came off stage, ran to you and begged you to take her away.”

“And?” Evony demanded.

“You did. When her entourage tried to keep her in place, you sent in your Valkyries to kidnap her.

“Oh how embarrassing.” Lauren groaned.

“Ah, Dr Lewis.” Tas pushed a few more buttons and took pleasure in the look of fear on Lauren's face.

“ _No, no, no! Look, it's not rocket science. Although I can do that.” Lauren slurred across the card table. “I'm like super smart. Not like bragging, just, it is, you know?” She leaned in to the man sat next to her. He bore a striking resemblance to the mountain dwellers from outside._

“ _K, lemme show you. Hit me!”_

The croupier looked at Lauren in concern. “Ma'am, you have a six, a seven and a five. That's eighteen.”

Lauren made some strange dismissive noise and slapped the table again. “Hit me!”

The croupier shook her head and turned over another card. Two of diamonds. “Congratulations, the lady stands at twenty!” The dealer smiled.

“ _Stands? No, hit me!” Lauren yelled again._

The camera pulled out to show Kenzi giggling. “You tell em Doc!”

The croupier again tried to intervene. “You want me to hit you with twenty?”

“ _The lady wants another card chica, she knows what she's doing.” Kenzi clumsily slapped Lauren on the back, nearly pushing her off the table._

The dealer turned the card, ready to call a bust. She flipped over the Ace of spades. “Oh.”

“ _ **Bloom!** ” Lauren yelled. “Twenty one in a five card trick.” She buffed her nails, grinning wildly._

A blonde head poked into the view port. “Boom Lauren, it's Boom, like bang!”

Lauren looked at Arun strangely. “Are you sure? I thought it was like Bloom, something growing up to the stars.” She said wistfully.

“ _Nope, its Boom, like blowing shit up.” Arun replied._

“ _Well that's a shame.” She looked at the mountain man sat next to her. “So what are you doing?”_

He gingerly showed her his cards. “You think I should hit?”

Lauren squinted at the cards and shook her head. “Oh that sucks. No, you lost. If you take another one yo gonna bust. If you don't take it, she gets it and makes seventeen.”

Not convinced of the drunken womans claims, he asked for another card.

“ _The gentleman busts.” The dealer announced as she turned over a seven of clubs._

“ _Told ya! Coulda been a soldier!” Lauren called happily._

“ _What? What the fuck does that even mean?” Kenzi asked._

Lauren shrugged as the dealer turned the next set of cards over.

“ _So, you like one of them genius types?” Mountain man asked curiously._

“ _Oh, yeah. I'm like world domination smart.” She grinned stupidly. “Look. You need to split the cards and double down.”_

He eyed her warily. “Is that right?”

“ _Uh huh. Go ahead.” She waved in the rough direction of the cards._

He did as she instructed and cheered loudly as his cards turned over. “Well I'll be a goat fucker's uncle!” He let out a wild cowboy cry. “You really are a smarty pants. Do that again!”

Lauren smiled, clearly pleased that someone recognized her brilliance. “I'm like crazy drunk as well, you should see me sober. Oh! You need to bet everything this time!” She clapped excitedly.

The mountain man had stopped questioning the drunken genius and did as instructed. Lo and behold, the croupier bust and he grabbed a mountain of cash from the table.

“ _Alright! What next sweet cheeks!”_

Lauren looked at the floor. “K, bet a dollar. You lose this one.” She looked over at a slightly balding man sat opposite. “You don't.” She grinned.

The balding man quickly grabbed his wallet and emptied it on the table. There were loud cheers when he won big.

This went on for a few minutes before the shell shocked dealer finally called the security over.

“ _Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave now.” He spoke quietly as he grabbed her arm._

There was a small outcry at the table as the winners grabbed their chips and quickly left before it could be taken away. They all walked away cheering loudly, trying not to drop the armful of cash-able plastic.

“ _Don't grab me. Why do I have to leave?” Lauren struggled causing the security to grab her arm tighter._

“ _Ow. Stop that!” Lauren cried out._

“ _Hey, get your damn hands of our Dr!” Thoma yelled, pulling him away._

“ _Your Dr? That's so sweet. Thank you.” Lauren smiled affectionately at the Valkyries. “You hear that? I'm like their Dr and they are like warriors and will totally kick your arse if you don't stop grabbing me. Plus my wife can like melt you. Sploosh. Bloom!”_

The footage became blurry as it seemed as though the security guard was thrown bodily at the camera.

“That was what got you arrested finally. Up until then, the Police couldn't catch up with you.” Tas told the horrified Dr. “Oh, you've been barred from Vegas, they don't like it when people card count. “ Lauren opened her mouth and Tas quickly finished. “Even if it is for science. Nothing we could do about those charges, no more Vegas for you.” She pressed another application that popped up showing a set of photos. “These were taken off of your cell phones when you were processed. The wax museum is still waiting for an explanation. Frankly I have no idea what to tell them.” She started the slide show running.

Thoma on her knees, pretending to give Elvis a blow job.

Bo, naked except for a fig leaf or two curled seductively across a waxwork Adam in a wax Eden.

Arun pressing a model of Britney Spears against the wall. The blondes mouth opened in a silent, erotic cry.

“How did they get that expression on a waxwork?” Arun asked.

“Oh that was all you. That's the real Britney.” Tas replied straight faced.

Mirja slapped her shoulders. “Good job sister!”

“You filmed that?” Arun glared at Tamsin. “What's wrong with you!”

“This is the one that made the news this morning.” Tas pulled up the last photo. Kim Kardassian, signature pout in place, was bent at the waist in an awkward position, a large ancient phallus protruding from her backside.

Lauren made a disgusted sound. “That's awful.”

“Yes it is. They only managed to do this as someone was overheard telling them the exact temperature that wax melted enough to be pliable but still retain it's shape before it's molecules broke down permanently.” Tas smirked at Lauren.

She continued scrolling through photos, videos and paperwork looking for something.

“Wait, what's that?” Kenzi leaned forward and touched the screen to pause it. “Wow, is that real?” she pointed at a photograph of a large diamond.

“Why yes it is!” Tas mocked. “In fact, the casino owners were really sad to find it missing.”

Kenzi looked up mortified. “I didn't?”

“Oh you most certainly did. They found it when they arrested you. You had it fashioned to some empty toilet rolls, apparently you were waving it around at them and telling them it was your magic wand and you were going to change them into toads. Apparently you swore at them in Russian and tried to bean one of them with it. That's when they took it off you and realized what it was.” Tas smirked. She pressed play again. The gift store at the Pirate casino was robbed by a group of, and I quote directly here, _a group of drunken blonde honeys_ at flintlock and rapier point, no less.”

The footage was shaky, but seemed to be from several tourists watching the hourly pirate ship display. “I love this! I thought I missed it, are they doing it early?” A woman was heard yelling in excitement as the attacking boat moved around the castle into view. A child was heard yelling in fear. The woman laughed. “It's alright. It's like fireworks. They don't use real canon balls, only pretend ones. See?” The child calmed down. “Do they usually dress like that?” She asked her friend. “I dunno, what is that one wearing?”

The camera then moved to the approaching boat. Tamsin and Sigjold stood on the front of the boat, dressed in tacky looking pirate regalia and wearing dishcloths instead of bandanas. Both waving swords and yelling. “Fire at will Lieutenant Mirja”

“ _Aye Aye cap'n TamTam!” Mirja yelled back and lit the fuse._

A giant boom echoed over the audience that first ooo'd then ahhh'd then screamed in terror as the canon ball crashed into the other boat shredding wood and metal into an ear splitting screech across the heads of the running tourists.

“ _That's totally fucking cheating! How come you get Mirja? Arun pack the shit out of that thing and fire back.”_

Arun was trying to get the canon into position to fire. She lit the fuse, noticing at the last minute that the brace wasn't in position to stop the canon rolling. “Shit, Sorry!” She yelled as the canon fired with a tremendous bang and shot backwards towards Thoma.

“ _Fuck!” Thoma yelled and dived overboard with a splash._

Laughter could be heard form the other boat. “That'll learn ya, pasty land lubber!” Sigjold yelled while waving her sword.

Arun grabbed a rope, swung her sword, slicing it in two. She held on as the rope propelled her forward and swung her over the water to the other side. She forgot to let go and crashed into Tamsin, taking them both into the water. Mirja could be heard howling with laughter until she realized no one was steering. She saw the boats crash into each other making the last of the viewing tourists scream. “Iceberg!” She yelled dramatically before she and Sigjold leapt into the water with their sisters.

“Again, we haven't figured out what to say to the hotel on that one yet.” Tas shut the video down and looked at the horribly hungover group in front of her.

“Ungh, could have been worse.” Bo offered from deep within her coffee cup.

“Funny you should say that. That brings us to the last charge. My particular favourite.” She grinned at the look of fear on all the faces.

Again, footage from a cell phone played in all it's crystal clear glory. They were in a strip club. The dancers were looking as bored as can be as they moved around the stage. Evony was sat back getting a lap dance from a brunette that looked like she would shank you if you didn't tip. The Valkyries were there, along with Bo, no sign of Kenzi, Dyson and Lauren. Bo was rolling her eyes at the dancer before she stomped off toward the DJ booth. The camera showed him looking irritated at being disturbed before he started smiling stupidly and nodding. The music came to a violent halt before it was replaced with a heart thumping erotic baseline. Bo walked back to the table, shoved the dancer off and straddled Evony.

“ _If you're going to do something, do it properly.” She flashed her blue eyes at the shocked girl on the floor._

It was hard to say who at the table was the most uncomfortable watching the next 3 minutes of the video.

When Bo finished grinding on Evony's lap, to the cheers of the crowd she then took to the stage and did a phenomenal job on the center pole. You could almost see the waves of albeit drunken sexuality pouring of the dancing Succubus.

Within minutes, the entire strip club was filled with people dancing and grabbing at each other as the atmosphere continued to ratchet up. Tas took pity on them and turned off the footage before the real action started.

“You singlehandedly started the largest orgy in Vegas history. Congratulations.” She smiled before laying the tablet down on the table and casually sipping her coffee in the silence.

“Can we go home now BoBo?” Kenzi groaned before landing face first in her breakfast.

*/*/*/

They found a deserted place to open a portal home. Eleven people traipsed through, ten of them still wickedly hung over. They walked out into Bo's lounge, Kenzi immediately walked into her bedroom and shut the door. The Valkyries headed for the kitchen to find more food.

Lauren was still glaring at Evony who had decided for the time being that the best thing to say was absolutely nothing. “And you need to make it out to the widows and orphans fund. And you can't skimp. God's how do we get involved in these things. I need to sleep.” They walked out the door, Evony caught Tamsin's eye as they left and she winked out of sight of Lauren making Tamsin laugh.

Bo dropped down onto the couch and groaned, wishing that Tamsin would hurry up and feel better so she could feed and get rid of the pounding in her head.

Dyson moved to the corner to get a little privacy so he could call Val. He smiled at her teasing then dropped the bombshell about his wedding. Holding his breath, he waited for the explosion, surprised when Val started howling with laughter. She must have been holding Hailey as the baby's laughter could be heard as well before the dog started barking. He finished his call, smiling. Val's laughter at the situation triggered something in him that he didn't think he would ever feel again. He spoke softly and told her that they had a lot to talk about. He hung up and left the house with Tas.

“Shit, I gotta go see Trick.” Tamsin whined as she came in from the kitchen.

“Now? Why?” Bo whined back.

Tamsin grinned at her and held up a piece of paper. “I need to get his permission to marry you retroactively.”

Bo took the paper and tried to read through her smeared make up. She looked at Tamsin and a giant grin split her face. “We got hitched!”

*/*/*/

 

 


	9. Gyp The Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy! Thanks for all the happy feedback on the Vegas shenanigans lol. I was asked by a couple of people if the events were inspired by anything in real life. Lets just say, Britney and I still swap Xmas cards. OK! Down the rabbit hole we go. Violence ahead and we find out what the deal is with a giggling baby. Oh and Aphrodite makes an appearance. I have to give props, I thought about writing my own version, but the guys from Xena made such an epic version I don't think I could top it. So she isn't exactly the same, but it would be wrong not to point out that she really isn't my creation.

**Chapter 9 – Gyp The Blood**

_And all the love within me, would be churned for something sour_  
My angels tongue ripped from my throat, and tortured by the hour  
For I have no time to learn, for love wounds me with it's touch  
May the Gods take me screaming

_*/*/*/_

“So why are we summoned?” Amthyia asked her sister.

“No idea. Probably about your would be wife, if you ever get around to bedding her.” Ariana sneered at her older sister.

“Green was never a good look on you sister, clashes with your hair.”

“Now why on earth would I be jealous? Mother making you marry a whore to start spawning, I think I will stick with my life thank you.”

“While it is still yours. Mother wont be around for long after I produce an heir, enjoy your protection while you can.”

“Protection?” Ariana laughed. “Perhaps if the Succubus even looked at you I might be concerned. Perhaps I should introduce myself. I might be more to her liking.”

Amthyia grabbed a blade from her belt and growled.

Andromache walked in as the siblings faced off against each other. “Enough! Is it a wonder we are failing when you can't get on long enough to finish the mission. Amthyia stand down.” She glared at the older of the two red heads.

“Forgive me my Queen, I thought only to offer my help in dealing with the Succubus.” Ariana bowed her head.

“I'm sure that was your only intent.” The queen smirked. “But should your sister fail to deliver, who knows? Athena is set on bringing Hades' blood line into the Amazons. If we take much longer, I don't think she will care which of you does it.”

Ariana sent a vicious smile at her older sibling, pleased to see her arrogance falter. The Queen continued talking. “That damn Valkyrie is the problem. They need to be separated.”

“So we kill the Valkyrie.” Amthyia shrugged.

“You can't kill the Valkyrie idiot, not everything can be solved at the end of your sword.” Ariana snapped. “Kill Tamsin and not only will Bo never forgive you, Valhalla will declare war.”

“And what would be your suggestion sister?” Amthyia challenged.

The Queen raised an eyebrow. “Yes. What would be your suggestion?”

Ariana shrugged. “Drive a wedge between them. Tamsin follows her around like a lost puppy, her insecurity reeks. Start there. As for Bo? She thinks the Valkyrie walks on water. Time to show her a little history. Let her see Tamsin in a different light. Show her what kind of butcher she is laying with.”

Amthyia scoffed in dismissal.

“She's right.” The Queen stopped them before they could start again. “Perhaps we should entrust this to you.”

Ariana's eyes lit up.

“I suggest you hurry, before Athena takes the decision away.” She stared at the elder sister who nodded stiffly and left the room.

Dalses looked up as the angry red head stormed through the door into the hallway. “Problem?”

“I have to bed the damn succubus before my sister is given a shot.” Amthyia snarled.

Dalses saw an opportunity to have the future Queen indebted to her. “So, bed her. No one said she had to agree.”

Amthyia looked at Dalses curiously. “I'm listening.”

Dalses stepped away from the door and walked them down the hallway.

*/*/*/

“How was the meeting with the Queen?” Rhiinara asked as Ariana walked into the royal quarters.

“My sister is making such a mess of things, Athena is on the verge of letting me try.”

Rhiinara opened her mouth in shock. “That would make you the heir? What are you going to do?”

Ariana smirked. “I'm going to take the Succubus from under my sisters nose. I need your help to start. This is what I want you to do.”

She sat down with her guard and explained her plan.

*/*/*/

Bo laughed as the Imp at the bar pulled out her card again. “That's so awesome. Alright, deals a deal.” She handed him a beer and walked off to the next waiting customer. She pulled up short when the woman at the end of the bar turned around.

Bo sighed. “What do you want?”

Ariana smiled at her. “Just a drink.” She held her hands up in surrender. “Honestly. I'm not here for trouble, I'm just like everyone else, looking to forget a shitty day.”

Bo squinted at her as though her real reasoning would become apparent. “Alright. But any trouble, I will find someone that can kick you out.”

“Your lover isn't around? She will probably kick me out the minute she see's me. She doesn't like me a great deal.” Ariana took the beer and silently toasted Bo.

Bo shrugged. “You put a giant snake in my bed, honestly I don't like you a great deal either.”

“To be fair, that was my sister. I'm sorry. Her history with the Valkyries is antagonistic at best. We have buried a great many of our sisters because of a Valkyries blade.”

Bo stared at her, trying to figure out her angle. “Well perhaps you should try talking to each other rather than fighting.”

Ariana laughed. “Talking? They don't want to talk to us, God knows we've tried, the Valkyries are the better warriors, they know this, trying to fight five against one? We don't stand a chance. My sister isn't really a peacemaker.”

Bo smirked. “But you are I suppose?”

Ariana shook her head. “I'm a warrior yes, but that doesn't mean I want to rush toward my death. I fight to protect what is mine. Who is mine. But Amthyia, I think she cant see a way to make peace any more, so she does what she knows. She wasn't always like this.” Ariana took another sip, keeping Bo's attention on her. “The way she treats our cousin for example. It used to be she had compassion, she would never have allowed Tasarla to be ostracized like she is. Now? She is the main reason Tas suffered.”

Bo made a dismissive gesture with her hands. “You could have stepped up and stopped it if you wanted.”

“Could I? Have you seen the size of my sister? Believe me, I have more than a few bruises to keep the worst of the abuse at bay.” She finished her beer and waved the bottle at Bo for another.

Bo turned around at the bar to grab another. “So what changed her?” She asked as she popped the top and put the bottle down.

Ariana smiled as she started on the second beer. “Not sure to be honest. There is a lot of pressure on the royal line. My mother orchestrated the coup that took the line to our side of the family, she'd been planning it for eons. Soon as she had it, the pressure on my sister became ten fold over night. I remember her from when we were kids. She made me this for my tenth birthday.” She pulled out a beautiful bone knife from her belt. “Caught the boar herself, used it's tusks to make the blade. She came back so proud of herself, covered in dirt and blood, I was so proud of her.” She looked at the blade wistfully.

“It's beautiful.” Bo held out her hand for the blade to see it closer.

Ariana went to hand it over. “Careful, it's still as sharp as the day it was made.” She flipped the blade around at the last minute and caught Bo's arm drawing a deep slice in the flesh.

“Shit!” Bo screeched and pulled her arm away, she grabbed a cloth and pressed down.

“Gods I am so sorry. Let me see.” Ariana pulled the cloth away. “Bo I'm really sorry, that's going to need stitches. Let me get you to a Dr.”

Bo grit her teeth against the pain. “It's all good. I'll get Lauren to look at it later.”

The red head nodded. “Wait, you're a Succubus?”

Bo tilted her head in question.

“You can heal yourself. Feed off me.” She offered reasonably.

Bo laughed. “No, that's OK. It's not that bad.” She lied.

“Please. I know we may not see eye to eye, but I don't want you to suffer because of my stupidity. Just..” She looked around. “Don't tell the Amazons, I'll never hear the end of it.” She said charmingly.

Bo sucked in a breath against the pain. Her arm was bleeding freely and she knew she had to get it fixed. “Alright. I wont tell if you wont.” She leaned over the counter and pressed her lips against the Amazon. She kissed her for a second before gently drawing out enough chi to heal her wound. As she pulled away, she looked in the red heads eyes and smiled. “Thank you, it did kinda hurt.”

Ariana smiled and raised her beer again. “It was a pleasure Ysabeau.”

Bo carried on serving the early afternoon customers, unaware of the phone that was filming her.

Rhiinara walked over as Bo left. “Got it all, good job. She fell for it?”

Ariana smiled at Bo as she caught her eyes. “Hook line and sinker. Did you tell Tasarla that Athena has given me her blessing to pursue Bo?”

The other Amazon smirked. “Yeap. You think she will tell them?”

“Please. She's like that stupid dog of theirs, anyone shows her any attention she laps it up. Pathetic.”

Rhiinara messed around with the phone for a second. “Alright, sent. Now we sit back and watch. What do you think Amthyia's plan is?”

Ariana shrugged. “No idea, probably club her over the head and drag her back to her cave.”

They laughed and carried on drinking.

*/*/*/

“So what do you want from me D-bag.” Tamsin kicked back and smirked.

“D-bag? Really TamTam? Is that necessary?” Dyson glared at her. “And what I want from you, is your opinion on this.” He handed over a sheaf of papers. “Tas and I have looked at it till we're yawning, can not see the connection.”

Tamsin took the paperwork and looked over at the boxing ring in Dyson's unusual apartment. Tasarla and Mirja were gloved up and moving around each other. As Tas moved the right, Mirja kicked her legs out from under her sending Tas crashing down to the mat.

Tamsin winced. “She is getting better. I just hope we aren't training her so she can fight with those idiots when this all kicks off.”

Dyson watched as Tas leaned in to listen to what Mirja was saying. “I don't think she will. She's a decent person, more so when you consider how she was raised.”

“Stands to reason, she was the first of the royal line that wasn't a fucking inbred.”

Dyson barked out a laugh and quickly covered his mouth as he realized just how awful a statement that was. “Tamsin.” He chided.

“Don't fucking 'Tamsin' me dude, you laughed. Arun calls them three nippled inbred cousin fuckers. Says she heard it in a musical.”

Dyson gave up trying to keep a straight face. “What kind of fucking musicals do Valkyries go to?”

Tamsin laughed. “No idea, it's Arun, she was always the special one in the family.” She looked back at the papers in front of her as Tas and Mirja walked over to them.

“Go ahead, tell her. She isn't gonna shoot you.” Mirja smirked at Tas' scowl.

“I might, depends what you tell me.” Tamsin kept a straight face until Mirja tweaked her ear.

“Be nice.”

“Whats up feather head?” Tamsin liked Tas, but she wasn't going to let the opportunity pass for a little antagonism.

“You've been hanging out with Kenzi too much. I don't know what Xena has been teaching her, but pretty sure its mostly wrong.” Tas slumped down and opened a water bottle, while wiping herself off with a towel.

“You obviously never met Aphrodite.” Tamsin smirked making Mirja laugh. “So what do you need to tell me?”

Tas sighed. “Apparently, Athena just wants Bo's bloodline in the Amazon royal line.”

Tamsin shrugged. “We know.”

“Yes, but it appears she doesn't care how that happens, she has told Ariana that she can make a play for Bo as well.”

Tamsin raised an eyebrow. “Did she now. And how do you know this?”

“Rhiinara told me, Ariana's personal guard. She made like she was gloating, that Ariana could be the heir, but I got the impression I was supposed to tell you. Not sure why.”

Tamsin's phone buzzed, she looked down at the text from an unknown number. She skimmed through the images. She saw the last one and felt her stomach drop. “I think I know why.”

Mirja leaned over. “Shit. Alright you know that isn't going to be what it might look like. You know that right?”

Tamsin looked at Bo leaning over the bar, smiling as she kissed the gorgeous red headed Amazon princess. She growled and stood up so fast the chair she was on went flying backwards.

“Tamsin, wait.” Dyson grabbed her arm as she stormed toward the door.

She spun around, her eyes dark. “Don't! Just don't.” she backed away and headed out.

“Dammit.” Dyson snarled. He grabbed his jacket and went to follow.

“It's best you don't. However this plays out, the more people involved the worse it's going to be. I'll look out for her. Stay here, out of the way. Especially you, your sisters are not above using you as collateral damage.” She looked at Tasarla who nodded.

She threw a sweater on and rushed out after the furious Tamsin.

*/*/*/

Bo looked up from the bar to the corner where Ariana and her guard were drinking quietly. She still didn't trust the Amazons as far as she could throw them, but she was happy to try and make peace in anyway that she could. When the red head looked up and smiled, Bo instinctively smiled back.

That was when the door crashed open and Bo looked over to see a very irritated Tamsin. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong just as Tamsin stormed into the corner where the Amazon's were sitting. She charged up to a smirking Ariana and grabbed her by the shirt, lifting her into the air and slamming her against the wall.

“Tamsin. What can I do for you today?” She grinned at the angry blonde.

“You can stay the fuck away from Bo for a start.” She growled.

Rhiinara stood up quickly and charged at Tamsin who grabbed a beer bottle with one hand and smashed it over the Amazon's head, knocking her out cold. She dropped the broken bottle and punched Ariana in the face, sneering as the blood exploded from her split lip.

“Tamsin what the hell!” Bo rushed around the bar as fast as she could.

Ariana kept her body as still as she could, her arms limp at her side. “I'm going to enjoy fucking her when she leaves you.” She whispered into the Valkyries ear.

Tamsin smashed her against the wall again before punching her repeatedly in the face.

“Damn it, Stop! Now!” Bo screamed as she reached them.

“Tell me Tamsin, what does she taste like? My guards are dying to know. I promised them I would pass her over when she finishes pushing out an heir.” Ariana spoke so quietly Tamsin could barely hear her. Bo certainly couldn't.

Tamsin raised her hand in fury and caught Bo on the side of the face instead. She dropped the amazon and looked in horror at the bruise forming already.

Bo held her hand to her face and looked at Tamsin in shock.

“Bo. Oh God, Bo I'm sorry.” Tamsin tried to look at the bruise, hurt when Bo moved backwards.

“Out, now!” Bo pointed to the door. “I mean it, go calm down. Come back when you want to behave like an adult.”

Tamsin stood there in terror. She shot a final glance at the beaten Amazon in front of her who had done nothing to defend herself and realized she had been set up. She backed away, getting angrier. She looked at Bo and her beautiful face, damaged from Tamsin's temper then back to the Amazon who was laying there looking pathetic and snapped. “You know what? Fuck this.” She yelled and stormed out.

Bo grabbed the cloth from the bar and pressed it against Ariana's face as gently as she could. She looked over at the Amazon guard who was coming around after being knocked out. “Lay still, you probably have a concussion.” She went back to tending the damage Tamsin had caused. “I'm sorry, I don't know why she did that.”

Ariana made a big deal of groaning and trying to sit up. “Really?” She laughed, spitting out a copious amount of blood. “Why do you think Athena is really trying to get you away from her? I'm not like most of the Amazon's, I respect the Valkyries, they are noble and fierce warriors. But Tamsin? Yeah let's just say I have seen her handiwork before.”

Bo stopped what she was doing. “What do you mean? I don't know why she did that, but Tamsin doesn't go around beating people up for nothing.” She laughed awkwardly.

Ariana raised her eyebrows. “Please. Are you really going to tell me she doesn't resort to violence as a first solution? Trust me, I've seen the bodies she left behind. Including Varina, she tell you about her?”

Bo shook her head slowly. “She was Tamsin's lover. Until Tamsin killed her. She hunted her husband down and finally found him at sea. He was transporting war orphans across the straights to Europe. Tamsin caught up to him and opened fire. They didn't have any canons, they were sitting ducks. She sent them all to their death. Over 100 kids were on that ship and your peaceful lover killed them all just to get to him.” she coughed dramatically and pushed herself to her feet.

Bo was pale and held onto the table to keep herself upright. “I don't believe you, Tamsin wouldn't do something like that. I know she can be a hot head, but she isn't a murderer.”

Ariana laughed loudly. “Oh but she is. That and a lot worse. I can prove it, Valkyries aren't the only ones that can see the past. Come with me to Olympus and I'll show you your champion. If I'm wrong, I will leave you alone. Hell I'll even apologise to Tamsin for making her beat me to a pulp!” She watched as the doubt swam into Bo's eyes and knew she had her. “Come with me, now. You deserve to know the truth.” She held out her hand and turned toward the door, smiling to herself when Bo took it.

*/*/*/

Bo walked into the halls of Olympus, the same place she had been before. As they neared a garden area, Athena walked out, stopping when she saw Ariana and Bo, tattered and bleeding.

“Cousin? It's good to see you again.” She looked at the kneeling Ariana. “Princess, what happened to you?”

“Forgive me Goddess, I had an altercation with Tamsin. I promised Bo that I would show her that my words were not lies.”

Athena leaned over and pressed her hand against the bleeding. “I'm surprised that Ysabeau didn't offer to heal you.” She looked at Bo curiously.

Bo looked over and saw the damage that had been caused by her lover. “Sorry, I didn't, sorry. Here.” She moved Athena out of the way and kissed the kneeling Valkyrie, she drew away as the chi moved from her healing the damage.

“There, much better.” Athena smiled. Bo noted that it still never reached her eyes. “Princess, we should talk when you are feeling more yourself.”

Ariana turned away from Bo and smirked at the Goddess. “I would like that very much.” She bowed and let Athena walk away.

“The scrying bowl is at your disposal. Try not to judge Tamsin too harshly Ysabeau.” She said quietly as she drifted down the hallway.

Bo followed after Ariana with a knot forming in her stomach.

When the hallway cleared a blonde head poked out and glared in the direction that Athena had walked.

“Oh that is totes scuzzy. Time to change the plans I think.” And she dissipated in a shower of gold sparkles.

*/*/*/

Bo stared into the swirling water held in a giant ornate bowl. Slowly the water formed an image and Bo automatically smiled when Tamsin appeared. She was filthy, covered in blood, dirt and God knows what else. She was fighting with a sword in a crowd of what seemed like giants in bits of fur. Tamsin was laughing as she cut through them, the more that came, the more she fought, it was a magnificent thing to see.

“Don't be too impressed. Look to her feet, do you see that piece of cloth?” She waited for Bo to look and nod. “That's a white flag. The people she is killing had already surrendered. They met Tamsin in the field to offer terms of surrender when she called out the back up troops that lay in wait and slaughtered them like sheep.”

Bo continued to watch Tamsin skillfully lay waste to everyone in arms length, no longer as impressed with what she saw she turned her head away.

“That was one of many things your lover did that is never spoken about. But I promised you another. Watch what happened to the last woman in your position.”

The water swirled backwards taking Tamsin's visage with it. In it's place was the face of a young woman, grimacing in pain.

“Tamsin please!” She begged. “Don't leave me like this. Tamsin!” She screamed, the blood bubbling up from inside her. Her torso littered with arrows. Tamsin appeared looking grim holding a bow in her hands, her features giving nothing away. The woman beneath her held up a hand as a last ditch effort. “Tamsin I beg you. You told me your cared for me. Was it a lie?”

Tamsin took a deep breath, leaned over quickly grabbing the arrow nearest the woman's heart and push down, twisting. The arrow ruptured the heart and death was almost instant. Tamsin stood up, her face never changing as she walked away.

“No.” Bo whispered horrified.

“And finally, the most impressive feat of all. The sinking of the Marie st Vincent.”

Bo watched the water one last time. Her stomach contents gradually crawling to her throat. Tamsin stood on the bow of an old ship, her blonde hair braided in a single strip down her back. She looked coldly at the ship nearby.

“We estimate about 150 people all told.” A male voice spoke out of the scene.

Tamsin nodded. “And the captain?”

“Seen on the deck waving a parlay flag. Guess he finally wants to talk. Took him long enough.”

Tamsin snorted. “We've been chasing him for 3 days, now he wants to talk? Send him to hell, fire at will.” Tamsin watched stoically as the ship was bombarded.

“No one survived.” She looked into Bo's wet eyes. “There is your champion Ysabeau. Now you will understand why Athena is trying to get you away from them. From Tamsin.” Ariana watched as Bo's face went from horror to a blank state, she wondered if Bo was going to break down or hunt Tamsin down.

Finally the Succubus looked up at her. “Past lives, past tense.” She turned and walked away.

“You aren't safe with her Bo, she will turn on you.”

Bo stopped and faced her. “Perhaps. But I wont turn on her first.”

Ariana watched her walk away, wondering when things had taken this turn.

Bo left the way station into the bright familial city streets. She stumbled down an alley before leaning against the wall and retching. When she was certain there was nothing left to throw up, she felt a soft hand on her arm. She turned to see Mirja looking at her kindly.

“Tell me it isn't true.” She begged. She told Mirja what Ariana had shown her. She watched as Mirja took a deep breath and sat down on some pallets behind her.

She looked at up sadly. “I can't tell you that Bo.”

*/*/*/

Tamsin stood in the lounge, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She angrily wiped at her eyes and sniffed. Toby lay on the floor next to her, randomly growling at shadows that might threaten his favourite human. Tamsin had stood there for what felt like forever. She doubted Bo was going to be coming home anytime soon but time had taught her one thing, that running away solved nothing. So she stood and waited for when Bo would come home and explode at her. If Bo come home that is. She wiped her eyes again and thought maybe she would be better off going out for a drive rather than stand here worrying. She looked up when the door opened, bracing herself for Bo.

“Hey Tammers. I got a text from Dyson. What the hell is.... Oh Tamsin.” Kenzi dropped her bags, put the baby carrier down and ran to the forlorn looking blonde in the middle of the room. “Hey now.” She whispered quietly. “What happened sweetie?” She pulled Tamsin down to sit on the couch. She let her turn away so she didn't have to look at Kenzi when she spoke. Tamsin told her everything as Kenzi stroked her hair gently and let her get it out of her system. Finally the emotional toll wore her out and she fell asleep curled around Kenzi.

Hailey decided that was the best time to wake up and demand something. “Shit, give mama a second k? Your sister is having a Bo roller coaster moment, you know how Bo is right?” The baby cried a little louder. “Damn it. OK.” She went to shift Tamsin slightly when she heard a womans voice.

“Don't sweat it little goth, I got it covered.”

Kenzi shot her eyes over to where a beautiful half naked blonde stood in a shower of left over glitter, leaning over to pick up a grinning Hailey. “Um, excuse me, that's my baby.” Kenzi could have kicked herself at how stupid that sounded.

“Well duh! Of course she is, look at those eyes? Pure Russian ice. Ooooh.” She shivered dramatically spilling glitter over the baby who clapped wildly. “But that nose? I would know that a billion years away! That's pure TamTam. Let's hope that all she picked up eh?” She shot Kenzi a salacious wink.

Kenzi looked at the baby and thought that the strange lady had a point, it was identical to Tamsin's up to the way she scrunched it up when she laughed. Kenzi was about to say something when she shook her head instead. “I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?” She stood up gently so as not to disturb Tamsin.

“Don't worry about tall, blonde and sizzling.” She made a hissing sound as she popped a red fireball out of nowhere. “I knocked her out before she wound herself up to the point of no return.”

Kenzi looked over at Tamsin and slapped her face gently. “Tamsin, hey, wake up sleepyhead.”

“Forget it, not happening, she is out for the count. Don't worry, I know she looks terrible when she sleeps, but she's quite safe.“ She waved her fingers at the baby making her giggle again.

Kenzi finally shook herself out of it. “OK, who are you are what did you do to Tamsin. And give me my baby.” Kenzi snatched Hailey back and turned her away from the crazy blonde.

“Sorry chicaboo. I'm Tamsin's God-mama. Emphasis on God.” She snapped her fingers. “Heh, see what I did there?”

Kenzi felt her jaw drop and stared at the half dressed woman. “You're Aphrodite? Holy babelicious, you're Aphrodite!”

“The one and only!” Aphrodite threw Kenzi a beautiful smile. “So Freya tells me you adopted my TamTam? So let me tell you what's going on. Tamsin was set up by those stupid tree huggers.” Aphrodite sat down and held her arms out for Hailey. Kenzi found herself handing the baby over without saying a word.

“Well we have to get moving, what can we do? Lemme go grab Geraldine.” Kenzi stormed off toward her bedroom, stopping when Aphrodite's laughter rang out. “Oh you are adorable. No pointy objects needed, I sent Mirja off to get Bo, she'll get it straightened out. Let me tell you what those idiots did this time. Honestly it's a wonder they survived as long as they did.” She patted the cushion next to her for a gawking Kenzi to sit down.

*/*/*/

Mirja waited for Bo to sit down beside her. “It's all about context. I was there for that white flag business. They did come under a white flag; but the trap was theirs, not ours. I was the one that figured out what they were going to do. They planned to meet under a banner of truce, kill the leader of the rebellion and in the chaos, they planned to rain fire down on the field. Killing everyone behind a certain point, their foot soldiers would then charge forward to kill the ones in the front of the line.”

Bo felt herself breathing easier. “And the woman? Varnia?”

Mirja shook her head. “Varina. She was Tamsin's lover. One of the few girls Tamsin ever saw twice.” She smiled making Bo smile as well. “Tamsin cared for her, I wouldn't say it was love, but she cared. Enough to claim her as her own. One of the Valkyries, I forget which one it was so long ago, might have been that oafish red head that Athena wants you to marry, she told Varina that Tamsin was dead. Told her she died on a battle field. She tried to take advantage, Varina turned her away. The Amazon eventually left her alone but not without a few bruises. They hadn't faded by the time Tamsin returned to her next. Tamsin found the Amazon in a local tavern and in front of all her Amazon sisters knocked her out with one punch.” Mirja smiled in Memory. “Of course, being Tamsin, she immediately celebrated her triumph with large amounts of mead. No one saw the Amazons leave. Tamsin came back from the Tavern to find her in agony, riddled with arrows. She wasn't begging Tamsin for her life, she was begging for her to end it. The Amazon's had left her in a such a way it would have taken hours for her to die. They wanted her death on Tamsin. Sigjold was with her, she said it was one of the few times she ever saw Tamsin cry.”

Bo was crying as well. “What about the ship?”

Mirja sat back on the crates. “That was an awful situation. Thoma was on that ship with her. There were over 150 people on that ship. It was a slave ship. The captain was a brutal slaver that captured people from various tribes and took them overseas, those that survived, made him a fortune. Their original intent was to capture the ship and turn it back, they got different orders when they arrived in port. It was a small island in the Balearics I think. There was a plague outbreak. People were dying in droves. England had only recently recovered from their last battle with the plague. Pockets of Europe supposedly were still infected, the orders were clear. That ship and all the infected on it, must not be allowed to land.”

“So why didn't they just turn it back? Why kill them.” Bo asked quietly.

Mirja shrugged. “Thoma rarely talked about it, neither of them did. All I heard from her was that the idiot captain refused to stop and they were inching closer and closer to shore.”

“They couldn't just disable the ship? They had to sink it?”

“And do what with it Bo? None of the humans on Tamsin's ship were infected, neither were they immune. They couldn't do anything with the ship, had they disabled it, all they would be able to do was watch as they died from the plague, from thirst, hunger, sickness. Tamsin did them a kindness. She did it at a terrible cost to her.”

Bo leaned her head in her hands. “What have I done. I believed her?”

“No, you listened to her. Then you left and listened to me. You stayed with her Bo, that's far more important.” Mirja leant over and wiped the Succubus eyes with her sleeve. “Wanna go home?” She asked gently.

Bo nodded quickly. Mirja stood up and offered a hand out to Bo. She kept their hands joined as they walked to the nearby truck.

*/*/*/

Aphrodite leaned over to look at Tamsin. “She looks just like she did when she would come and hide in my temple when she was in trouble.” Aphrodite laughed.

“You have a temple in Valhalla?” Kenzi asked.

“Yeah the Valkyries pop in occasionally, usually when they wanted to get laid, but you take what you can get you know?” She looked up as she heard the door open. “Time to see how much of a mess we need to sort out.” She sighed and tapped Tamsin on the forehead.

Tamsin opened her eyes and saw Kenzi standing next to Aphrodite. She was about to say something when she remembered what had happened. She looked over at the door opening and braced herself for the worst.

Aphrodite and Kenzi both started talking at Bo at the same time to explain what was going on but she ran past both of them toward Tamsin. Tamsin held herself rigid expecting Bo to slap her.

“I'm so sorry. Baby I'm so sorry, forgive me.” Bo rained kisses all over Tamsin's face. It was messy and sweet as Bo was still crying and Tamsin was still red eyed from sleeping.

“Awww, isn't that cute? I'm guessing that's Bo? Wow, hottie much, amirite?” She nudged Kenzi. “What up cuz!” Aphrodite walked over toward Bo and Tamsin who were ignoring anything outside of their lips. “Do they even know we're here?” She looked curiously at Kenzi.

Kenzi shrugged. “Pretty sure they don't.”

Aphrodite put her fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle that broke through the fog. “Alright! Now, Tamsin, introduce me to your little girlfriend.”

Tamsin smirked as Bo's eyes were gradually going blue. “Bo, Aphrodite. Aphrodite, Bo.”

Bo Jumped into Tamsin's arms and pointed at the stairs. “Nice to meet you.” She looked quickly at the amused Goddess. Moving back to Tamsin she grinned. “Upstairs now.”

Tamsin ran upstairs with Bo in her arms, there was a brief moment of silence before the door slammed and a loud thud came from the ceiling.

Kenzi blushed and wiped her nose delicately. “Don't worry about it, it's reinforced.”

“Impressive.” Aphrodite nodded. “K well my work here is done, I gotta skedaddle. No one uses that word anymore. K, I'm outie!” She went to click her fingers but stopped at Kenzi's yell.

“Wait! Um, why do you keep saying that Hailey looks like Tamsin, they're not actually related you know.”

“Well, in theory I suppose, Freya must have had to use a little Godly dna to make it work.” She shrugged.

“Make what work?” Kenzi asked in alarm.

“When she made her Fae. Even God's can't make humans Fae. Well, the uber ones can, Zeus probably could. He made all kinds of things, not sure if he made a human into something else though.” Aphrodite looked out the window as though she was pondering. “Probably cause the baby had a 50/50 shot, guess Freya found a way to tilt the deck. She was always good at that. Boy you should have seen us in Vegas in the 60's. Wowza! Crap, I gotta go. See you soon little human.” Aphrodite vanished leaving behind more of the glitter that didn't seem to vanish with her.

Kenzi stood staring at Hailey trying to eat her letter blocks. She tried to get her head around what the blonde Goddess had told her. She picked up the baby, grabbed the portal stone on her necklace and spoke the words that would take her to Valhalla. The barracks were empty thankfully, she walked briskly toward where Freya held counsel. She saw the Goddess talking to Sanla and walked directly to her. Sanla left her hand on her weapon out of habit but she didn't draw it, despite the very agitated look on Kenzi's face.

“Kenzi? What's wrong? Are you OK? Is it Tamsin?”

“Did you make Hailey Fae?” Kenzi stuttered out.

Freya sighed and signalled for Sanla to move away. “Let me guess. You met Aphrodite.”

Kenzi nodded.

“When children of Fae hit puberty, their bodies decide if they are Fae. For children that are born of two Fae, this is a forgone conclusion. For children born of Fae and human, it's a crap shoot. Hailey's physiology was set to be human. I changed that.” She sighed wondering how to apologise to Kenzi for a breach of trust when she found her arms filled with a breathless Russian.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Kenzi whispered into Freya's shoulder as the Goddess held her tightly.

Sanla looked on, wondering how everything in Valhalla became so damn emotional recently.

“I'm sorry you found out like that. I swear that woman could never keep her mouth closed. Made her very popular back in the day.” She winked.

Kenzi burst out laughing. She stepped back and dried her face. “Is that why Hailey laughs when Tamsin is around? Cause they have a connection?”

Freya nodded. “I think so. Valkyries let off a kind of electrical current. Each squad is different, it allows them to feel when each other are nearby or when they need each other. That's how the war cry works. I guess Hailey can pick up on it from Tamsin as it is so similar. It probably tickles.” Freya laughed.

Kenzi held the baby closer. “Does this mean she will be a Valkyrie?”

“No, she will still be whatever she would be from her heritage. That we have to wait and see I'm afraid.”

Kenzi looked at her skeptically. “C'mon. You expect me to believe an all powerful Goddess doesn't know?”

Freya grinned at her.

*/*/*/


	10. Swete Sone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody wanted a cliffhanger. No idea why, but here you go :) Thank you to all who review, it's so much fun seeing my inbox ping at me when I post. Pretty sure it is gonna ping loudly tonight lol. Thanks to Radar for the pointers and the idea ;)

**Chapter 10 – Swete Sone**

_Swete sone, reu on me_  
And breste out of thy bondes   
For me thinket that I see   
Thoru Bothen thin bondes

_*/*/*/_

“I thought they got that room soundproofed?” Thoma looked up as another fleck of plaster landed on her.

Kenzi finished laying out various bowls of food on the table. “Oh they did. This is impressive. Even for them. They've been non stop for the last few days.”

“Since that Greek took Bo to Olympus?”

Kenzi nodded at Thoma.

“Bo went to Olympus?” Evony looked up from her fashion magazine?

Arun slumped down in the seat next to her and grabbed a handful of chips. “Yeah. Bitch.” She went on to explain to Evony what happened.

“What the fuck is wrong with them? I warned their Queen to stop poking at you.” Evony tapped on the phone keys and sent out a quick text. “I just let the elder's secretary know. I'm keeping them up to date so when this all blows up, they land on the right side. I want those damn people out of the colonies.” She looked at the ceiling as a particularly vocal moan made it's way through the sound proofing.

“ _Oh yes, YES. Tamsin. Harder. Do it harder!”_

“Is she planning to join us tonight?” Sigjold asked casually. There was a loud slapping sound.

“ _YES! Fucking do it like you mean it.”_

Kenzi grabbed the poker set from the bookcase. “Probably. Bo has to open the bar shortly.”

“ _Fuck! What am I, glass? Oh holy fuck! Don't stop. Don't fucking stop.”_

“Might as well get this set up ready then.” Thoma started handing out chips. There was a crash from upstairs and the light flickered for a few seconds.

“ _I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming!”_

“Excellent, I'll deal then shall I?” Mirja looked around as the various players nodded.

Ten minutes later, Bo came flying down the stairs. “Hey guys, have fun with poker, I'm running late.” She leaned over and kissed Hailey on the head making her look up from the giraffe she was chewing on.

As soon as the door slammed, footsteps could be heard ambling down the stairs. “We ready to go?” Tamsin said before yawning widely.

“Yeap just waiting on you coming.” Arun said causing the others to snigger.

Evony rolled her eyes at the upcoming juvenile argument. “Before that starts, lets get on. I promised Lauren a new purse.” She flicked through her chips professionally.

“Is that for Lauren to carry your lady balls in?” Kenzi quipped, putting Hailey on the table.

“Someone's gonna lose the college fund for that remark.” Evony sang back.

“No using the baby as an opening bid, you know the rules.” Tamsin laughed as she picked the baby up. She looked at the all black outfit with a single cartoon diamond on the front. “What's she supposed to be?”

“Cat burglar. Vex sent it over.” Kenzi sorted her cards out and put her chips in.

“Eh, least it's not rubber. Where's the Doc tonight?” Tamsin asked when she was ready to go.

Evony sighed. “She's been working on a private project recently. It's not going well. She wanted to spend some time alone.”

Sigjold leaned over to Arun and slapped her. “Pay attention. Who are you texting anyway?”

Arun put the phone down and looked at her cards. “Britney. Ungh, fold.” She slammed the cards down.

Mirja threw in a handful of chips. “Dyson know you're messing around with his wife?”

Kenzi burst out laughing. “That poor man. I don't think he wants to go out with you guys anymore. Val thought it was hilarious.”

“Full house. My lady balls are going to have a fabulous new home after tonight.” Evony smirked and pulled in a pile of cash amidst a lot of groaning.

*/*/*/

“Scotch and soda. Hold the scotch.” He winked at Bo as she put the scotch back on the shelf.

“One soda & soda coming up.” She smiled back. “We need to make a fun name for these you know? We get enough people that don't drink any more.”

He picked up the glass and downed it in one go. “Ah, not quite the same but what can you do? To be fair, I still drink, but my boyfriends out of town and I hate to drink alone. Hit me again.” He told her seriously making her laugh. “Unless you can take two minutes out for a drink with me, in which case, two scotch and soda's, hold the sodas.”

Bo shook her head, it was nice not to be hit on by a single guy, he looked nice enough. She smiled and poured them both a scotch.

He handed her a twenty. “Keep the change, it's been a long week, I need this.” He scanned around the bar that was filling up slowly. People were more interested in who was coming in the door than what he was doing at the bar. When Bo turned around to put the money in the cash registry, he flipped open the top of his ring and dropped the powdered contents into Bo's drink. By the time she turned back around, the powder had fizzled away to nothing.

Bo picked up her glass and toasted him before finishing her drink. She moved around behind the bar filling orders and swapping smiles with the regulars, she never noticed him leave.

Bo pulled another beer when she noticed she was getting overheated. She took the money and had to clear her vision when she handed his change back. She checked the two girls working had things under control before walking out back to get some air. No sooner had the door opened and Bo knew something was very wrong. The world was swimming around making her nauseous. She held herself up against the door jamb and was about to call out to the Nymphs for help when she was held up and away from the door, letting it close behind her.

“You? What are you doing here?” She slurred.

“Securing my future. You're gonna do your duty by Olympus and I am gonna watch as Amthyia becomes the most powerful Amazon in the tribe, while I stand at her side.”

“Fuck. Will you guys knock it off, I don't have a duty. Ungh, I don't feel good.” She found herself easily manipulated into walking toward a nearby car.

“Don't worry, you'll feel good soon enough, shame you tainted yourself with that Valkyrie, but you'll soon know what a real lover feels like.”

Bo started laughing, she had no control over her body but for now her brain was cooperating. “Bitch please, you think I walk with a limp cause I'm clumsy? At least Tamsin never had to knock someone out to get laid.”

Dalses grabbed something from her pocket. “Talking of knocked out, I'm not paid nearly enough to listen to you on the way back and seeing as you wont remember any of this.” She moved a damp, oily looking rag over Bo's mouth, cutting off her protestations until Bo went limp in her arms. “Finally.” She huffed and dragged Bo over her shoulder to the car.

*/*/*/

“You lie.” Kenzi looked sideways at Evony.

“Put up or shut up _Momz._ ” Evony teased her. “And no I wont take the baby as an IOU.”

Tamsin started laughing. “I can't wait till she is older and I tell her that she was nearly raised by the Morrigan cause you had a good hand in poker.”

“Don't make me pull out the baby stories _TamTam_ , you wont like where it leads.” Kenzi pointed her cards at the blonde.

“I might! C'mon Kenz, you look pretty low on chips, I'll make it worth your while.” Thoma pushed her chips on the table.

The Valkyries immediately started a war of words interrupting the game. Kenzi saw her phone buzzing on the nearby coffee table and went off to answer it. “Mags? What's up buttercup?” She asked the wood nymph that took over her role at the bar. “What? I can't hear you, that damn music gets louder I swear, say again?” She pressed one finger against her other ear so she could hear better, between the noise at the bar and the Valkyries arguing she could barely make it out. She pressed the speakerphone button. “One sec. QUIET!” She cut over the noise as the music stopped from the phone.

“They took Bo!” The breathless voice sounded unnaturally loud in the quiet.

Kenzi looked at the phone and shakily put it down on the poker table. “Who took Bo?” A cold voice asked her.

“Tamsin? Is that you? Oh thank God, that horrible woman that Kenzi beat up! Bo wasn't feeling good, she went out back to get some air, I went out to see if she was OK and I saw that woman drag her away. She was still awake but then she put something over her face and carried her to a car. I'm sorry, I did what you asked, if Bo was in trouble I hide and call you. I wanted to stop her.” The Nymph said sadly.

Tamsin was as still as a statue, Mirja leaned over the phone. “You did great, don't worry, we'll bring Bo home.” She pushed the button to end the call.

As one the Valkyries stood up and grabbed the various leather jackets and crash helmets laying out. Tamsin looked over at Evony. “Don't worry, I'll stay here with Kenzi and Hailey.”

Tamsin nodded and the five of them rushed out the door.

“Tamsin?” Evony waited until Tamsin stopped and looked back even as the other bikes were heard starting. “If at all possible, don't kill her, I'll use this to get rid of all of them permanently.”

Tamsin attached the crash helmet and walked outside to join her sisters.

“You think she heard you?” Kenzi asked quietly.

“She heard me, but I wouldn't bet the baby that she listened. Fucking Amazons.”

There was a roar outside as the five Valkyries tore off to get Bo back and possibly start the war officially.

Kenzi cringed when she realized the neighbours were going to have a conniption fit at the noise.

*/*/*/

“Plan?” Thoma asked as they pulled up outside the Amazon's residence.

“Sigjold and Arun are with me. You two wait here in case we need back up. We're not out in 5 minutes, sound the alarm, get the whole fucking squad here, we'll take them all out.” Tamsin ran off to the entrance, Sigjold and Arun slightly behind her.

“Longest five minutes ever. You think this is the start?” Thoma asked curiously.

Mirja shrugged. “No idea. Ideally, Tamsin leaves her alive, The Morrigan gets rid of them permanently, we can relax again. If they hurt Bo, pretty sure Tamsin will get rid of most of them tonight.” Mirja replied as she cleaned off the insects from the front of her headlamp.

“Oh, something's happening. Look.” Thoma pointed at the window on the fifth floor. A light went out and another flickered as though it was broken. Thoma was about to comment again when the window exploded as a large body came flying through.

“Epic!” Mirja yelled laughing.

“Why is that epic?” Thoma asked.

“Lauren gave me a word of the day calendar. My word of the day was defenestration, I never thought I would get that one crossed off.”

“Is that why you've been using all these big words? I keep having to look them up to talk to you.” Thoma looked up as the other three blondes, wings drawn dropped silently to the ground, Bo wrapped safely in Tamsin's arms.

“Is she dead?” Thoma casually kicked the redhead lying still on the ground, rolling her over.

Mirja leaned over. “Nope, still alive. Evony can do her thing now.” She smiled until she noticed something. “Why are her pants open?” She looked at the very groggy Succubus and noticed her blouse was ripped. Mirja pulled out a blade from her jacket and stormed forward. “Did she rape her?” She snarled.

Arun put a hand on Mirja's arm. “No, we had very, very good timing.” She sighed.

Mirja put the blade away as the others got Bo settled in front of Tamsin on the bike. Before she got on her own, she walked past the now moving Amthyia and kicked her in the face, knocking her out cold again. She didn't notice her phone drop out of her back pocket and land in the bushes.

The Valkyries drove off, just as Dalses came staggering out of the door, battered and bleeding, she ran over to the unconscious princess.

*/*/*/

“Gross, Toby!” Bo laughed from the couch as the giant puppy checked her out with his giant nose. The baby decided to join in and dug her nails into Bo's legs to try and climb up. “Good lord, I was safer with the Amazons.” She laughed as Tamsin pushed Toby down and Kenzi moved Hailey.

Evony came out of the kitchen as Toby ran out to the garden his little buddy hot on his heels. She stepped over the baby wincing as Toby triggered the large security flashlights in the yard. She spared a brief moment to wonder if this would be their life when Lauren found a way to cheat nature. She carried the tea through to the lounge where Bo, still a little fuzzy on what had happened, recounted things to Kenzi while the Valkyries stood silently in the background.

“Here.” She handed Bo the mug. “Probably not a good idea for booze right now, despite what they think.” She nodded at the smirking blondes. “I have a call into the elders. We meet tomorrow to finalize details, but I am pretty sure they are done. Sorry you had to go through this for it to happen.”

Bo took the mug and nodded. “Thanks. Sorry, didn't mean to ruin the big peace thing. Pretty sure they wont stop though.”

“And I'm pretty sure you are right. Hopefully when they get their marching orders they will take the hint about you and find a substitute spawner.”

They finally settled down when Kenzi looked over. “Where did Hailey go?”

“She's keeping the dog company.” Evony pointed to the yard.

Kenzi laughed. “I swear she thinks they are related. I found her curled up next to him in his bed the other day.” She held out the phone to show Evony and Bo the photograph. “K, I'm gonna grab HaileyBoo and hose the mud off her. Again.” She started walking to the back when the front door came flying of it's hinges. She grabbed the staff off her belt and jumped back to the now armed Valkyries.

*/*/*/

Tas entered the Amazon quarters, looking at the broken glass laying around and wondering what happened. She went passed the elevators to the stair case, never wanted to bump into any of the Amazons if she could help it. She had her weekly report for the Queen, probably the only interaction she had directly and the one part of her current assignment she hated. She made it passed the elevators as the door signalled it's opening. Tas jumped the last few feet to avoid being seen, pleased when she heard Amthyia's voice, knowing she had missed her for this visit. She was about to shut the door quietly behind her when she heard it.

“Even my idiot sister fell flat on her face when she tried. Showed the Succubus a load of shit about Tamsin and still they are all curled up together like nothing is wrong. Don't touch the Valkyries, don't touch the baby, don't touch the human, it's no fucking wonder I'm failing.” She ranted.

Dalses mumbled something that Tas couldn't hear making the elder Amazon laugh. “No they didn't mention the dog did they? C'mon, grab your bow, let's shake things up a bit.”

Tas moved around the corner when she heard the door close behind the two Amazons. “Shit. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. OK. Right. Fuck it.” She grabbed her phone and started dialing, bouncing on her feet as the call rang and rang. “C'mon pick up. Pick up dammit!”

“Who are you talking to? And why am I being kept waiting for it?”

A voice behind her made her blood run cold. She turned around and faced the Amazon Queen and her smirking guards.

“Um, sorry, work thing, I was about to come up but I just got a call from Dyson, I have to go back to the station.” She lied quickly.

Andromache shook her head. “Idiot. The station can wait, your only job here is to keep me informed of what goes on with the Succubus and her crowd.” She stepped toward the elevator, waiting for the car to come back.

Tas automatically walked toward her before stopping. She swallowed harshly. “Actually, it really can't wait, it's about Bo I think, it might be best if I find out and come back and tell you rather than waiting a week.” She stood waiting, hoping the Queen would agree.

Andromache nodded at one of her guards who struck out viciously, catching Tasarla unaware. “Perhaps I wasn't clear. Was I not clear?” She asked as Tas wiped the blood from her mouth.

“I'm sorry. Quite clear. My Queen.” Tas stepped into the elevator behind them. As the doors closed, Tas did something she had never done before. She jumped out as the doors closed, ignoring the yells behind her. Certain she would pay for this later, she ran to the car and prayed she wasn't too late.

*/*/*/

“What's the fucking point of having a fucking cell phone if you never answer the fucking thing. Come on damn it! Pick the fucking phone up!” Tas yelled as she drove one handed like a lunatic through the streets to Tamsin's house. Thankful for a life time of paying attention to her surroundings, she made the journey in the shortest time possible, all the while hitting redial on her phone, praying that one of the damn Valkyries would pick it up.

When she screeched into the driveway she jumped from the still moving car, not bothering with the doorbell she flung herself into the unlocked door and practically fell at the feet of five angry Valkyries, a curious Morrigan and Kenzi waving a large stick.

“Tas? What the hell, we would have answered if you'd knocked.” Kenzi joked.

Tas staggered to her feet. “Where the fuck is your phone?” She yelled at Mirja who tapped her pockets. “Where's the dog? Toby? Where is he?” She looked around frantically.

“What the hell is wrong with you dude? He's outside.” Tamsin put Sigjold's spare sword back in it's sheath.

“Amazon's, Amthyia.” She hacked out breathlessly. “She's going after the dog.”

“Fuck! Toby! Come 'ere boy.” Tamsin yelled as she ran to the yard.

Kenzi dropped the stick when she realized. “Hailey!” She screamed as they all ran after Tamsin. They got out the back door as all hell rained down. Kenzi watched in horror as a flight of arrows littered the ground. She watched as several pierced Toby. He howled in a spray of blood as he fell over, crushing his playmate under him as the arrows continued to fall on them both.

Tamsin and Tas threw themselves across the prone figures in a last ditch effort to protect them as the arrows continued to hit their marks. Tas grimaced as she felt one enter her calf. Tamsin screamed as she tried to grab both Toby and Hailey under her and Tas, the arrows slicing into her all the while.

There were screams and cries all around her, Kenzi walked numbly forward to the blood spattered pile of four un-moving objects, it was strange all the things you think about in a crisis, like how she had never heard the Morrigan scream like that, or that the neighbours were going to be pissed for sure this time.


	11. Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, got it, no more cliffhangers ;) Couple of people mentioned about Bo and being badass but not doing anything. I truly believe she knows the power that she has and it terrifies her. That's why you rarely see it. But it's there ;) Short chapter, but apparently the last one upset a few people, I just wanted this out before I go away for a few days. On the plus side, tons of reviews lol, go figure.

**Chapter 11 – Milk**

_I am lost, so I am cruel_  
But I'd be love and sweetness, if I had you   
I am weak, but I am strong   
I can use my tears to bring you home 

*/*/*/

Kenzi followed behind the sombre line that lead to Evony's waiting car. Mirja had taken control and field checked the injured. Bo was currently arguing with Evony to the point of violence.

“Move out of the fucking way and let me heal my wife!” She screamed as Arun carried Tamsin, Thoma carried Tas, Mirja and Sigjold carried the still un-moving Toby to the back of the car. “I mean it Evony so help me God, if you don't move.”

“For once in your life will you trust me.” Evony whirled around and yelled at Bo. “The baby likely has a concussion, none of the arrows hit her, Tamsin and Tas will be fine with some bandages and Toby needs to get to Lauren pretty damn quick so get in the damn car and trust me.” She pointed imperiously to the car that Kenzi had entered with Hailey.

“Bo please, get in the car. You can heal her on the way.” Kenzi yelled in fear.

Kenzi's pleas broke through the fog surrounding Bo. “This conversation is far from over lady.” She snarled at Evony and got in the car.

When the door closed, the car sped off toward the clinic and a waiting Lauren, Evony turned around to face the remaining Valkyries. Expecting to have to repeat and explain herself, she was surprised to find all three standing rigidly waiting for her words. She took a deep breath. “The elder Princess did this?”

They nodded.

“Find her.”

Thoma put out her hand to wave down a passing cab. When he pulled up at the road side Evony gave him the address to the dark compound. She stepped in and closed the privacy screen to the front. “I'll call Dyson on the way to the office, have him come out to fix the damage to the door and clean up the yard, in case...” She trailed off. “When you're done, go to Valhalla, wait for Tamsin to contact you. Just find the damn Princess.”

Sigjold nodded sharply. “And when we find her?”

Evony met her eyes and replied coldly. “Kill her. Make sure it's public.” She tapped the roof of the cab and he drove off.

*/*/*/

“I need Hailey over here. Give her a cursory check make sure Mirja didn't miss anything then I want her taken for a MRI make sure nothing got rattled.” Lauren turned to another nurse. “Get to cold storage quick as you can, there are several packets of generic canine blood, I'm going to need all of them.” She turned to a third. “Set up a saline drip into Toby, have it ready to swap out when the blood gets here.” The nurses nodded and ran off. “Kenzi I need to take Hailey, she'll be fine I promise.” She smiled as Kenzi handed the infant over. Even now she was just crying quietly. It broke Kenzi's heart.

“She's gonna be fine Kenz. Lauren is the best, you know she is.”

“I know BoBo, it's hard standing here doing nothing.” Kenzi turned watery eyes to her friend.

Bo was holding on to Tamsin for strength. She had revived Tamsin in the cab, Tamsin had in turn removed the arrows from Tas and Bo revived her as well. Mirja had offered to let her feed to get her strength up but Bo had said it was just too weird. Mirja was strangely touched by that.

The nurse ran back in with the canine blood and Lauren quickly got it hooked up to the unconscious dog. “Take Hailey to the MRI.” She instructed the panting nurse. She turned to Kenzi and smiled. “She has some bumps and bruises but she's going to be fine, I just want to be sure OK?” When Kenzi nodded, Lauren pointed at the door. “Stay back, do what they ask, but you can go with her.”

Kenzi looked to Tamsin who hadn't taken her eyes of her beloved four legged friend. “Go on shorty, we're fine here. Bring her back when you're done OK?”

Tas had stood in the corner of the chaos not knowing where to stand and what to do. She watched as the sarcastic Valkyrie was reduced to a ball of anxiety over her dog. She was showing the hound more care and concern than anyone had shown to Tas in her 34 years. “I'm so sorry.” She choked out.

“Shut up.” Tamsin snapped at her.

Tas couldn't bring herself to be offended.

“If you hadn't warned us, if you hadn't thrown yourself over them, they would both be dead. I will never forget that.” Tamsin turned her cold green eyes to Tas. “I will never be able to repay that. So just. Shut up.”

Tas blushed and nodded. She noticed Bo hang on to Tamsin a little more. Throwing her shoulders back she walked in front of them. “I'm Fae, you can feed off me. You didn't raise me, it wont be weird.” When Bo smiled at her she blushed again.

“Thank you, but you were pretty banged up. I'll wait till one of the Valkyries get here.”

Tas stepped back and nodded. “Where are they anyway? I thought they would be here by now.”

*/*/*/

The car bounced violently across the wasteland as the three blondes navigated in the dark. Arun grinned every time they hit a bump and the contents of the trunk thudded against the metal. Thoma pulled the car up and looked around. “This'll do.” They stepped out and walked to the back of the car. When the trunk was opened, Arun leaned in and cut the ropes binding the furious red head.

When Amthyia was free, she ripped off the gag from her mouth and climbed out of the car, falling into the mud as the blood made its way back into circulation. She staggered to her feet and faced the three blondes. “Fucking cowards. Three Valkyries for one Amazon?” She stared at them waiting for a response. When none was forthcoming she started backing up. “It was a dog for fucks sake.” She looked at Sigjold outlined in the rain and the car headlamps and realized that she was holding a bow. The light caught the end of the arrow she had casually resting against the wood, it was her arrow, marked with her feathers, marked with the blood of their dog. “Are you really going to start a war over a fucking dog?” She started moving backwards, alarmed when none of them spoke. She watched wide eyed as Sigjold lifted the bow and pulled the arrow taught. She looked into Sigjold's eyes and screamed at her. “I am an Amazon Princess!”

Sigjold released the arrow, it flew into Amthyia's throat, dropping her where she stood. “You were.”

The three Valkyries walked forward dispassionately and watched the last breath leave the Amazon. When she stopped twitching, they lifted her into the trunk of the car and drove back to the city. They reached the Amazon's quarters, surprised to find it quiet. Sigjold and Thoma dragged the body out of the trunk and dropped it casually to the grass embankment outside of the building. As they walked back to the car, Arun lit the end of one of the arrows and shot it into the window that Tamsin had broken earlier. Within seconds the flame had caught and everyone in the building was aware. Arun got into the vehicle as they drove away. Thoma checked the rear view as the Amazons came tumbling out of the burning building. She smiled as they noticed their fallen Princess. They dumped the car out of the way before Arun doused it in fuel. When they were a reasonable distance away, Thoma opened a portal to Valhalla. Sigjold sent a quick text to Tamsin as Arun sent one last arrow to the abandoned car, leaving no trace they were ever there.

*/*/*/

Bo pushed the doors to Evony's office opened and walked in angrily.

“Why are you here? What's wrong? Where is everyone?” Evony stood up quickly.

“Everyone's fine, Toby is stable but critical, Tamsin is with him now. Hailey's MRI came back clear, Mirja took her and Kenzi back home where Dyson and Val are waiting for them.” Bo snapped at her.

Evony sat down and poured another drink pushing it to Bo. “And why are you here?”

“I'm here to ask you what the hell you are doing about this? You stopped me from helping Tamsin, why?” Bo demanded, ignoring the glass.

“Because if you healed Tamsin, she would go off half cocked at the Amazons.” Evony explained calmly.

“Your point? She had every fucking right to go after them. You however had no right to interfere, I don't give a rats ass about your fucking title, you don't get to involve yourself and your fucking politics.” Bo leaned over the desk and snarled.

Evony watched her curiously. “You haven't fed?”

“None of your damn business, now answer my fucking question!”

Evony looked to the security monitor and rolled her eyes. “Crap. Half the nation is here and I have you as back up.” She stood up quickly making Bo jump back. Walking around her large desk she faced the Succubus. “You want answers? Fine. You sit there, shut the fuck up and listen.”

When Bo opened her mouth to respond Evony interrupted her. “And for God's sake, feed, if this turns ugly you're all I have.”

Bo looked around to the empty office and Evony rolled her eyes. She grabbed Bo's face and kissed her. When Bo got over the shock she drew out Evony's life force. As her eyes turned blue Evony pushed her backwards. “Ow! Jesus. Everyone told me that it was a pleasant feeling.”

Bo smirked at her. “Ooops.”

Evony glared at her as the Queen and the remaining heir walked in with four of the royal guard.

“Andromache, you do surprise me.” Evony greeted her politely.

“Cut the crap Morrigan, I want Tamsin.”

Evony laughed. “Well I think we've all felt that at some point. Sadly Bo got their first.”

“The heir to the Amazon nation was murdered tonight and we both know who was responsible.”

Evony looked to Ariana and spoke before Bo could say anything. “Congratulations.” She looked back to the Queen. “What's that to do with Tamsin?”

“Someone shot her stupid dog and now Amthyia is dead, join the dots.” Andromache fumed.

“I have no idea why someone would frame the great nation for canineacide, but it wasn't Tamsin.” Evony flicked a button on the security monitor. “Note the time stamps, Tamsin has been waiting outside the operating room for the last few hours.”

Bo had to hold her breath in case she gave anything away.

“So it wasn't her directly, it was the other vultures.”

“That's as maybe, I have no say in that, I suggest you take it up with Freya, I'm sure she will listen to your complaints and respond accordingly.” Evony smiled at the furious Queen. “Now that we have that all sorted, get out and never come back.” Evony stood up menacingly.

Bo watched the transformation come over Evony's face. Gone was the mildly annoying woman that she put up with for the sake of Lauren and in it's place, The Morrigan. Andromache must have realized it as well. She held up her hands and started to protest.

Evony stopped her before she could start. “I warned you. I told you what would happen if anything happened to the child. You didn't listen.”

The Queen shook her head. “If you wont see reason, then I have no choice but to take this to The Ash.”

Bo stood up to say something but Evony held up her hand. “You stupid creature, The Ash claimed that child, he stands as grandfather, congratulations, you pissed everyone off! Be glad you only lost the one heir, if you are seen in the colonies again, you will lose substantially more.”

Andromache glared at her. “The elders will never allow it.” She sneered at Evony.

“Are you truly this moronic? I am the Morrigan! Where ever I am is Dark Fae territory. You sanctioned an attack on Dark Fae territory, that was an act of war.” Evony took a breath and let the realization of what they had done sink in to the Amazons. “In twenty four hours, there will be a bounty offered on any Amazon found in the colonies. Dead or alive.” She finished calmly.

Bo watched with a perverse satisfaction as the Amazons left speedily. She turned to Evony who slumped in her chair, exhausted. “You did that. You arranged it for Tamsin to have an alibi?”

Evony poured another drink. “The other Valkyries would have gone with her anyway. This way Tamsin is clear. The others are mostly in Valhalla anyway, harder to get to them before they leave with their feathers ruffled.”

Bo sat down and grabbed the glass she was offered earlier. “Thank you.” She said quietly but sincerely.

Evony sighed. “I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Lauren.”

Bo leaned over and grabbed Evony's hand in hers. She smiled, the first time in hours. “You have my word on it.”


	12. Storm

**Chapter 12 – Storm**

_In all of nature's sorcery_  
The most bewitching entity  
Hell can have no fury  
Like the rising of the storm

*/*/*/

Tamsin watched silently as the machine operated Toby's lungs for him. Lauren had done all she could, now they just had to wait.

And Tamsin hated waiting.

She ran her hand through his rough coat, squeezing gently and murmuring into his ear. She looked up when she felt Bo's hand on her arm. “We should get some rest. Lauren said she will be here with him, she's gonna call if there's any change. C'mon, I need some sleep and I think you do too.”

Tamsin leaned over and kissed Toby's head, promising to come back as soon as she was awake next.

As they all left the medical center, Kenzi turned to Tas. “Are you going back to the Amazon compound?”

Tas shrugged. “I guess. I have to tell them why I got involved, probably not going to like that.”

“Tell them you did it to stop a war breaking out.” Kenzi offered.

“Yeah about that.” Bo stopped walking and took a deep breath. “I was at Evony's office when your Queen turned up. Someone killed Amthyia tonight and Evony told them that her attack was an act of war and they had twenty four hours to get out of dodge.”

“Holy shit Bo! Who killed her?” Kenzi squawked.

Tas looked at Tamsin. “Your sisters?” She asked.

Tamsin nodded. “Probably. Sorry?”

Tas actually started laughing. “It's never dull around you lot I'll give you that.”

“What will you do now? Do you have to go with them?” Bo asked her quietly.

“I guess. Honestly the last few weeks here has been the craziest of my life, I don't have a clue what to do now. First things first, better go and see how things are back at the main quarters. Make sure I'm not in too much trouble.”

“You'll be OK though right? They wont blame you for this will they?” Mirja looked concerned.

“I'll be fine, they don't care about me, probably wont occur to them to tell me we are leaving.” She laughed.

Tamsin opened the door to the truck before looking back at Tas. “You need anything, you call. Or show up. Or what ever.”

Tas nodded and walked away.

*/*/*/

Tas pulled up outside the main Amazon quarters staring at the semi organized chaos that was coming and going from the building. She grit her teeth and walked over to find out what was expected of her, taking a minute to realise that she was going to miss the strange group of people that invaded her life. She pulled open the door and for once decided to ride the elevator up.

When she stepped into the Queens reception room she was surprised to find a small war council in session. “Apologies, I'll come back later.”

Before she could leave the Queen called her back. “We've been waiting on you. We're going back to Olympus, but you have one last job before you go.”

Tas stood up straighter and waited.

“I want that bitch dead. You are going to ensure that happens.”

Tas scrunched her face in confusion. “I'm sorry, you want who dead?”

Ariana smirked at her. “Tamsin. You are going to be instrumental in her downfall.”

“You want me to kill Tamsin?” Tasarla went almost bug eyed wondering how she was going to get out of this, knowing that she wouldn't be allowed home until the job was done.

Andromache scoffed at her. “You are the weakest Amazon I have ever had the misfortune to know, that we are related by blood has been a constant shame. I told the mid-wife when you were born you may have a use one day. Today you kill two birds with one stone.” She smiled a cruel indifferent smile at her.

Tas blushed at the insult. “I wont do it.” She set her body in a rigid pose and faced off against the woman that made her life a living hell. Years of abuse and subservience finally came to a head and Tas was done with it.

“I didn't say it was a request.” The Queen looked at Ariana and nodded.

Tas opened her mouth to refuse again when she was hit from behind, a stunning blow that sent her to the floor. Before she could protect herself, she felt the weight of a dozen hands and feet driving into her, the pain as her bones broke thankfully rendered her unconscious. By the time Ariana drove the knife into her stomach she was blissfully unaware of anything.

*/*/*/

“I swear I'm exhausted. Don't quote me on this, but I don't think I recovered from Vegas yet.” Kenzi laughed.

Mirja yawned and walked off to her room. “Wake me when you get up, I'll come to the clinic with you k?”

Bo nodded and took a subdued Tamsin by the hand to lead her upstairs. She got as far as the third stair when she stopped and tilted her head. “What the hell is that?”

Kenzi came back out. “You hear that? Probably just kids joyriding. Boy are we on edge.” She laughed and moved back to her room.

The screeching of tires spinning in circles outside came to a halt jsut as something came flying in the front window in an explosion of glass. Kenzi screamed and turned away to protect Hailey from the flying glass.

Mirja ran past to the door, flying outside, Tamsin barely behind her. Half the neighbourhood was standing watching as a still and bloody figure was thrown out of the car, hitting the tarmac with a sickening thud as the car sped away, its occupants yelling and jeering as they left.

Mirja reached the body first. “Fuck. It's Tas. She's still alive, though God knows how, Bo I need help here.”

Tamsin grabbed her phone as they ran to the road, shoving the neighbours out of the way. “Dyson get over here. Lights and sirens, Tas is down.” She shoved the phone in her pocket and knelt down to help Tas.

“Can you heal her?” Kenzi screamed.

“Are you a Dr? What the hell happened here?” One of the women asked.

“Bo she cant wait!” Mirja shouted over the noise.

“Shit! I cant. Too many people watching. How long before Dyson gets here?”

“Not fast enough.” Tamsin looked up seriously. “I have no idea how she is still alive.”

Bo looked up at the crowd. If they didn't leave or look away, Tas was a lost cause. “Kenzi, get behind me. Now.”

Kenzi jumped behind Bo as she stood up. Her eyes blazed blue and she sent a wave of lust toward the nosy women that shared their street. One by one, they flew at each other, tearing at clothes and rolling around on the sidewalk.

Bo knelt back down to breath into Tas. She did it once and watched as the chi came flying back out.

Kenzi dropped to her knees as well, Hailey still in her arms. “C'mon Tas honey, you gotta be OK. If you don't live I wont get to enjoy the hilarity that is the one million moms committee boinking in the middle of the street. C'mon Tas, you made it this far.” Kenzi was squeezing her hand as though she could force her to realise that Bo was trying to save her.

Finally the chi entered and brought Tas back from the edge of death. Tamsin stood up as Dyson came screeching around the corner, lights blazing a path. He leapt out as Mirja lifted Tas up and ran toward him. “Bo's kept her alive, but we need to see Lauren. At least until Bo is fully charged again.”

Dyson took the Amazon gently and put her in the back of the car. “I'll get her to Lauren, you going to follow?” He looked over at the women still rolling around in twos and threes. “Um?”

“Drive first, explain crazy later.” Tamsin slapped his shoulders and laughed. She turned around to speak to Mirja when a whistle through the air made her look up. Before she had time to recognize the sound, the arrow shot through her arm. “Fuck me! I feel like a fucking pin cushion!” She snapped out the arrow, pushing it through and throwing it down.

Mirja looked around then back to Tamsin with wide eyes. “Amazon's don't miss.”

Tamsin leaned over and snatched the arrow back off the floor. She looked at the end, bringing it to her nose and sniffing carefully. “Shit.” She was about to call out to Bo when she felt it. Her muscles seized, her vision blurred before she fell where she stood.

“Tamsin! Tamsin! Shit, wake up baby.” Bo leaned down to give her what remained of her chi. Just like with Tas, it flew out again. “No. No, come on, don't do this.” She ran over to Dyson and without any preamble started draining him. She ran back to Tamsin and again and again, the chi refused to stay.

“We need to get her to Lauren as well.” Bo stood up lifting Tamsin in her arms to put her on Dyson's back seat next to the still unconscious Tas.

“Wait! Take them both inside. I'll open a portal to Lauren.” Mirja started to lift Tas out.

“Can we do that? Aren't you forbidden from doing that on the same plane?” Dyson asked as they took the two of them into the house away from the frolicking neighbours.

“Tamsin is Freya's daughter, all bets are off.” Mirja told him.

“Tamsin's the heir to Valhalla?” Dyson nearly dropped Tamsin.

“Dyson! Focus! And why does everyone keep talking about an heir?” Bo snapped.

When they got inside and away from the eyes of the humans, Mirja opened a portal to Lauren and took them through.

*/*/*/

The waiting room was packed. Sigjold, Thoma and Arun came down after Mirja sent them a text telling them what had happened. Kenzi had Hailey on her lap desperately trying to quiet her. No one had ever heard her cry like this. They had to leave the medical bay as the minute she saw Tamsin lying on the bed next to Toby, neither of them moving, she started crying and hadn't stopped since.

Bo was sat between Sigjold and Mirja, both of them trying to provide comfort in the absence of Tamsin. Her red rimmed eyes gazing around the room, waiting for news.

Finally Lauren came out. Everyone waiting in the outside room stood up and waited to hear what was going on. “Tamsin is stable. There was something on the arrow, but I have no earthly clue what it is. I tested for all known poisons, nothing. I have the compound running through the mass spec but for now, all I can do is keep her comfortable. She's getting worse. I need to know what was on that arrow. Tas is stable for now. I don't know how you got her this far, Amazons are beholden to Athena, if you don't have her blessing, you can't heal her. It's a miracle you got any chi into her honestly.” She wiped her hand over her tired eyes and looked at the Valkyries. “I need to know what was on that arrow. Tas is awake, barely, but she doesn't know what they would have used.”

Arun and Thoma stood up and left silently.

“So what do we do now?” Bo whispered.

Lauren looked at the Succubus and her heart broke. “Now we wait Bo.” She walked back to her patients, closing the door behind her.

“I need some air.” Bo stood up and went to leave. Dyson stood up to follow her. Bo held up a hand to stop him. “Not right now. I just need to think. I'll be OK.” She smiled at him. She rested her hand on Hailey's head as she left.

*/*/*/

Bo walked outside the clinic into the night. She brought her arms around herself and held on tightly. She was about to scream out her frustration when a voice came from behind her.

“Hello cousin.”

Bo whirled around pulling her knife from it's sheath. “You! You got some nerve coming here. What do you want.”

“Metal wont harm me. As I am not here to harm you. I want to show you something. It may save your lover.”

Bo put the blade away and glared at the Goddess. “I'm listening. Talk.”

Athena held out her hand and Bo automatically took it. The world faded into a blurry visage, before Bo could shake her head to clear her vision, the world came back into focus. She looked around at the walls of a hospital. “Where are we?”

Athena stood next to a door, her hand rested on the handle. “This? This is where they keep the Fae that they can't control. I asked you to fulfill your destiny and you refused. The Amazons have handled this foolishly, but you can salvage that.”

“Is that right?” Bo scoffed. “By becoming your breeding stock? Not gonna happen.”

“I can heal your lover.”

“Lauren will heal her. She will find a way.”

Athena smiled, mocking her. “Not this time.”

“So you heal Tamsin and in return I leave her for an Amazon? Is that your plan?”

Athena dipped her head.

Bo growled. “It would destroy her if I did that. I would rather she died.”

Athena laughed. “You would let your lover die?”

Bo glared at her.

“Tamsin isn't going to die. The poison in her system wont kill her, but she will never wake up again.”

“Then I will send her to Valhalla before I turn the knife on myself and follow her there.” Bo started crying.

“How very dramatic. But let's see how you feel about this.” Athena pushed the handle down and entered the room.

Bo followed her in, she waited until her eyes became accustomed to the dark before squinting at the figure strapped down to the bed. Bo took a step back in shock. “Aoife?”

*/*/*/

Kenzi finally had Hailey settled. She had worn herself out crying and now slept fitfully in her arms. The doors to the waiting room came flying open as Dalses came rolling to a stop in the middle of the room shortly followed by Thoma and Arun. She was bruised and bleeding but nothing life threatening. Arun grabbed her from the floor and dragged her toward the medical bay.

“Stay out here.” Thoma walked through behind them looking battered herself. She looked at Mirja. “Don't let anyone in.”

Mirja nodded and pulled Kenzi back down.

Lauren jumped as the doors burst open and the Amazon was shoved through. Arun tied her to a chair ignoring the taunts coming from her prisoner.

“I wont tell you a damn thing. Vulture.” She spat at Arun.

Thoma walked in and backhanded her across the face, splitting her lip.

Lauren winced.

“I will tell you this. She isn't dying.” Dalses grinned showing blood stained teeth.

Lauren looked at her. “What do you mean?”

“She'll live, but she wont wake up. Not unless Bo can make a deal with Athena. Tamsin will spend the rest of her miserable life in a coma unless Bo agrees to our terms.”

Lauren ran out to the waiting room. “Dyson, where's Bo?”

“She went to get some air, what's going on Doc?” Kenzi asked her.

“Dyson find her. Athena is looking for her.”

Dyson ran out the door swearing. Two minutes later he came back. “She's gone.” He whispered.

Lauren sighed and walked back to the bay where Thoma was testing out various heavy objects for weight.

“Lauren I need you to wait outside please.” Arun spoke quietly.

Lauren looked at Dalses who was smirking at her. “I will tell you nothing.”

“Lauren, outside please.” Arun said again.

“I cant do that.” She sighed. She looked at Dalses. “They want me to leave so they can torture it out of you.”

Dalses shrugged. “They can torture me all they like, they wont learn anything.”

Lauren took the metal tube away from Thoma. “Oh I know. The problem with Valkyries, they are like a blunt instrument. Fine in a push, crude, very likely painful, but I'm pretty sure they will kill you before you talk and I cant let that happen.”

“Sucks to be the good guy.” Dalses shook her head to clear the blood running down her forehead.

Lauren walked to her workstation and opened one of the drawers. “I never liked Tamsin when we first met. Mostly it was over a woman. But when I needed her the most, she took me in. It didn't matter to her how rude I had been. She took me in because Bo would expect nothing less. She didn't let petty jealousy stand in the way of the right thing to do. And now? Now, Tamsin is my friend.” She looked at the Valkyries and smiled. “She is my sister.” She picked up a weird looking piece of metal with a twist at the end. “So when I tell you that I wont let them torture the information out of you, I mean it. I can not let you die before you talk. They really are too crude. But me? I'm not a blunt instrument. I'm more like a scalpel. Precise, meticulous, and with a fine edge.” She leaned over Dalses, resting her hands on either side of the chair. “You either tell me quietly what you did to Tamsin, or I will make you scream it loud enough to be heard on Olympus.” Lauren's voice never rose as she delivered her chilling monologue.

Dales looked at her and laughed. “You're bluffing. And even if you weren't, I will die and live an eternity in Elysia as a hero.”

Lauren sighed. “Perhaps, but an eternity in Elysia will not erase the memories of the manner in which you died.”

*/*/*/

Kenzi was tapping her foot in agitation. Dyson was doing his best to ignore it. He was about to speak to her when an horrifying scream cut through the door. They both jumped up and stared at the doors as Thoma walked out quickly handing a piece of paper to Dyson. “Get this over to Trick, see if he has it, if he doesn't, get it from somewhere else. Get back here as soon as you can.”

Dyson ran out the door as fast as he could. Kenzi looked up at Thoma before she could leave. “What was that screaming?”

Thoma stopped for a second. “A necessary evil.” She closed the door behind her.

“Thank you.” Arun spoke quietly to Lauren.

Lauren nodded. “I would appreciate if you didn't mention this to anyone. Evony in particular.

*/*/*/

“What the hell did you do to her?” Bo yelled at Athena as she rushed to the bed to sit next to the thrashing Aoife.

“I did nothing. Aoife's mind was shredded by Hades. She smuggled you out from Hades' realm when you were but a babe. Fortunately she knew that she was unstable and that you would be in danger so she handed you off to the humans in one of her only lucid moments.”

“That doesn't explain what the hell is she doing here!” Bo was trying to calm her mother down.

“That also has nothing to do with me.” Athena spoke calmly.

“Then what does this have to do with you? Why are we here?”

“If you wont do it to save Tamsin, perhaps you will do it to save the one person that sacrificed everything for you. Or will you stay selfish?”

“You can heal her? You can give her back her life?” Bo whispered.

Athena finally revealed her true nature. She smiled at Bo a cold, calculated smile from someone that believed with all her heart she had won. “All you have to do, is agree to carry a child to term. After that you can go back to your little champion.” She laughed.

Bo looked at Athena standing by the door, blatantly enjoying her misery. All for a legacy that she didn't deserve, the loyalty of a group of callous, manipulative cowards. Everything that had gone wrong, all the horrible things that had happened to the people she loved in the last few weeks boiled down to this one, greedy, Goddess. Toby might still die, the years of abuse that Tasarla had suffered, watching Hailey fall under a shower of arrows, her little body lying still in the blood of her faithful furry friend. Tamsin's fear that Bo would leave her. The constant prodding and poking at her friends, the threats of violence at every turn. All of it was at the behest of this creature.

“You're right. I need to take control of my destiny.” She said sadly as she pushed calming waves into Aoife until she slept.

Athena's eyes lit up. “I knew you would see reason Bo.”

Bo felt the tell tale signs of her inner demon start to surface. For the first time in her life, Bo took control of her destiny.

The air in the room gradually made it's way to Bo, swirling around her, lifting her hair back, her eyes glowed and her skin reddened. She felt the demon claw it's way to the surface, she relaxed and allowed it to happen. “I am Ysabeau. I am my fathers daughter. I carry the blood of death in my veins.” She pushed her hand against Athena's chest, pinning her to the wall. A white outline appeared around her hand, burning it's way into Athena's skin. “All would bow to me, all would fall to me. I control death. I am death. The ability to kill nations, to kill the world. To kill Gods” She began drawing out the very essence of what it meant to be a God.

Athena struggled futilely, as she became weaker she realized that Bo was holding her there with the hand print.

Bo sneered into Athena's face, thrilled when the Goddess realized what was happening. “Tell me Athena. How does it feel? To have your destiny in anothers hands? To have no control over your own life.”

Athena began to choke, a very real fear coursed through her. “Stop. Stop! Bo!”

Bo laughed and pulled back when Athena began to fall to the floor. She smiled at her. “Thank you, I needed that. Your family did this to her, your family will undo it.” She stepped to the unconscious Aoife and transferred the Godly life force into her. Turning back to the God, she watched as Athena stumbled to her feet.

“You will regret this Ysabeau. I offered you a place among us, I offered you the world.” She coughed as the life began to renew inside of her.

Bo smirked at her. “If I want the world, I'll take it.” She grabbed at Athena again before she could disappear. “I am the rightful ruler of the underworld. Come near me and mine again and I will come for Olympus with a legion of demons.” With one hand, Bo lifted the damaged God into the air. She leaned forward and kissed Athena passionately. “I will come for you, cousin.”

Bo dropped her and watched as Athena vanished. Calming herself, she waited until the room was silent before moving slowly back to the bed where Aoife was waking up.

Aoife looked up at her daughter and tears pricked at her eyes. “Ysabeau? Baby, is that you?”

Bo felt her own tears coming. She nodded and smiled. “How do you feel?”

Aoife looked around as though the veil had been lifted. “You know, things are a little jumbled, but I don't feel like killing anyone.” She wiped Bo's free falling tears away gently.

Bo laughed and threw her arms around her mother for the first time. “Mom.” She sniffed.

“What?” Aoife whispered softly with her daughter in her grasp.

“Nothing.” Bo tried to wipe her face. “I just wanted to say it.”

*/*/*/

When Bo walked into the clinic, Tamsin was only being restrained from getting out of bed to look for her because Hailey was asleep on her and Kenzi was threatening blue murder if the baby woke up.

And Freya was sat next to the bed threatening to bring out baby Tamsin memories.

Tamsin saw Bo and the relief nearly put her back to sleep.

“Thank God. Tamsin was about to organize an assault on Olympus.” Sigjold smirked.

A burst of laughter made Bo turn to the corner where Sanla was standing. “Apologies. She put up a good argument as to why we should.”

Bo smiled. “Sorry, I had to tie up some loose ends.” She looked to Freya. “It's finished, I don't think we'll hear from the Amazons for a long time.” She looked at Tas still in and out of consciousness. A lost girl. The Amazons had surely washed their hands of her. She was all alone in the world. Bo sat next to her and transferred the last of Athena's chi into her. The result was instant. Tas opened her eyes to Bo smiling at her. “All better?”

Tas nodded.

The door to the medical bay opened and a subdued Aoife looked in at her daughter and her strange family.

“Lauren, can you check Aoife out? She's been held in a mental hospital for a while, I think they kept her pretty medicated.”

Lauren nodded and took Aoife away.

“That's your mom?” Arun asked.

Bo smiled.

“She's hot.” A chorus of groans sounded around the room. “What? I'm just saying.”

“I should get back. You seem to be in good hands here.” Freya kissed the top of Tamsin's head. “Do you need anything?”

“Yeah.” Tamsin looked around to make sure no one was blatantly listening. “So, um. Can you fix my dog?” She whispered.


	13. Do It Like A Dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should make you all happy. I have an epilogue to write then its all done! Thanks so much for all who wrote to me, leaving comments etc. I met a couple of really great people :) It's going to be hard to retire. But all things must end, for now, enjoy the last chapter. I hope I did it justice.

**Chapter 13 – Do It Like A Dude**

_Bong, bong, hey, pour me a beer_  
No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here  
Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' money like a pimp  
My B I T C H's on my dick like this

*/*/*/

“Why? Why do we have to go through this every damn time we go to Valhalla?” Tamsin complained as she watched Bo getting dressed.

“We don't go through this every damn time we go to Valhalla, we go through this every damn time we meet your mother.” Bo glared at her before going back to her wardrobe. “You don't have to worry, you just throw the armour on and you're good to go.” She spun around. “How do I look?”

Tamsin smirked.

“If you say five grand an hour we will be here hell of a lot longer.” Bo glared at her again.

They walked downstairs at the same time to see everyone waiting.

“Finally! I was about to send a search party. Lemme guess, she changed outfits five times?” Kenzi laughed.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and held up seven fingers behind Bo's back.

“Oh my God that is the most normal thing I have ever seen her wear!” Bo laughed and picked up Hailey from the floor. She was wearing what looked to be a pyjama set with the characters from Finding Nemo on it.

“Tas found it.” Mirja offered from the couch. “She said dressing Hailey as an Amazon might not go down well so she went traditional.”

“Cute. Where is she anyway?” Tamsin said looking at her watch.

“Dyson is bringing her over now. She's been staying with him for a couple of days. Despite the bounty, a couple of the Amazons have been seen trailing her. Sadly she has a giant target on her back.” Evony said as she walked in from the kitchen.

Toby came barrelling in from outside and bounced on Tamsin making her laugh. She ran her hands over his fur, it was still bald in places where Lauren had removed the arrows but otherwise, he was as huge and stupid as he always was. Tamsin pushed him down and checked her watch again. “Is there anything we can do about that? I doubt she wants to stay at Dyson's permanently. Smells like old sock, I don't know how Val deals with it.”

Evony shrugged. “They have a huge bounty on their heads. I really don't know what else we can do except hope they get bored. Ah, talking of.”

The front door opened and Tas walked in with Dyson. Tamsin whispered something in Toby's ear and he barrelled over to the Amazon and knocked her over before drooling all over her.

Kenzi laughed as she pushed the giant beast off. “Sorry, she can be very immature.”

“Let me guess. You get used to it?” Tas brushed herself off and stood up.

“Nope, you really don't.” Evony stood up ready to go. “Shall we? Would hate to keep your mother waiting.” Evony smirked at the blushing Valkyrie.

Tas shot her head up. “Like, the mother of Valkyries?”

“No, like the mother of Tamsin apparently.” Kenzi laughed.

“So that would make you...”

“Yes, quite, come on, we're already late.” Tamsin brushed past them to the corner of the room and opened a portal.

“Would make her what? Is this another heir conversation?” Bo asked as she followed them through to Tamsin's barracks.

When the portal closed behind them, Tamsin led them all to the main hall where Freya waited.

Kenzi looked around wide eyed as they walked to the entrance of the great hall. They had been here many times before but Tamsin had explained that this was an official visit which meant Freya would be greeting them officially, consequently the walk to Freya's throne was lined with all the serving Valkyries in full armour standing at attention. It was a rather daunting walk to the throne past them all.

Tamsin stood to attention in front of them. “Lauren, c'mere.” She smirked at the nervous looking Doctor.

Lauren looked to Evony who shrugged. When she stood next to the blonde, Tamsin spoke again. “You too Tas.”

The Amazon looked around to see what was going on as she stood tentatively next to Tamsin.

Mirja looked to the others. “Follow me.” She smiled and they all walked towards Freya. When they reached the front, Mirja went back to Stand with her squad. When she was in place, Tamsin walked forward, Toby trotting proudly beside her in his armour, followed by Lauren and Tas. As they walked past the line of armoured Valkyries, one by one they slammed their swords against their shields and dropped to one knee.

When they were half way along, a nervous Lauren whispered to Tamsin. “Why are they kneeling to you?”

Tamsin stopped, smiling as both Lauren and Tas almost walked into her, both looking confused and nervous at the noise. “They aren't kneeling to me. They're kneeling to you.” She smirked at Tas. “Both of you.” She carried on walking forward chuckling as the two behind her hurried to catch up. When she reached the throne, she knelt to Freya and moved to her squad, Toby just lay down at Freya's feet before rolling over and presenting his belly for scratching.

“Thank you for coming.” Freya greeted them as she scratched the dog. “We like to make a big deal of things on occasion.” She smiled at the nervous Tas and Lauren. “I know the last few weeks have been incredibly stressful and pushed everyone out of their comfort zone. While everyone here has my gratitude, I wanted to gift the two of you with something.”

Tas looked down and blushed while Lauren looked to Evony who shrugged in confusion.

“Tasarla. I understand your first meeting with my daughter was rather antagonistic?”

Tas blushed even harder.

“I assure you, you don't stand alone in that.” Freya smiled as many of the Valkyries laughed quietly. “But one should never judge on first impressions. I'm glad at least one lesson got through her stubborn head. Aphrodite was just here, I asked her to deliver a message for me to Athena and Artemis.” She walked down the dais to where Tasarla stood looking completely out of her element. “I have been told that the Amazon's are hunting you and have you been told when you die you can look forward to an eternity in Tartarus.”

Tas nodded, mortified to find her throat tightening and her eyes started to tear up.

Freya held out her hand to the little Amazon, when Tas took it, Freya closed her eyes and muttered something that no one could hear. When she opened them again she let go of Tas' hand and looked at her. “You belong to me now. You will live your life on earth and when the time comes that you pass over, you will be brought to Valhalla. Olympus has been informed an attack on you constitutes an attack on Valhalla.”

Tas stared at the Goddess with her mouth open.

“You should probably breath before you pass out.” She said softly.

“Thank you.” Tas whispered, scared of saying anything else in case she made a fool of herself.

“Thank me by living a full and happy life.” Freya moved onto Lauren.

“And you Dr Lewis.”

It was Lauren's turn to blush. “I was just...”

Freya shushed her. “Thank you. For reasons I am unable to bore you with, I am not able to step in as often as I would like with Tamsin. Thank you for acting in my place. How can I thank you Lauren?” Freya smirked.

“Oh, well, it's no problem. Happy to help.” She stuttered.

“So there is nothing I can offer you? Nothing that you want that I can help with?” Freya smiled.

Lauren looked over to Evony and at her subtle nod, she stood up taller and looked to the Goddess. “I want a baby.”

Freya pretended to look around. “I don't think we have any her around currently.”

Tamsin groaned and face palmed again.

“You know, I am allowed to have a sense of humour. Where do you think you got it?” She looked at Tamsin. When the laughter died down, she looked back to Lauren. “Thank you Lauren. I look forward to meeting her.”

Lauren smiled so widely her face started to hurt.

“Now, I believe the rest of your squad and an obnoxiously loud woman are waiting for you in the land of heroes.” She spoke to Tamsin.

“I'll give your regards to Acacia.” She smirked back.

*/*/*/

“I'm telling you! I swear to Valhalla. She came charging out of the barn as naked as the day she was born and rode that horse through the entire parade ground.” Acacia slammed her glass down. “I have never laughed so hard in my life.”

The table erupted in laughter as Tamsin's expense. Rather than being embarrassed, Tamsin looked incredibly proud of herself.

“So you remember what she was like as a kid?” Kenzi leaned forward.

“Oh hell yes. I think that's what aged me. I was stuck with training the little brat and of course no matter what task I gave her, she sailed through it with that insufferable smirk attached. You dealt with a fraction of what it mean to raise a Valkyrie.”

“Well you have my sympathy, I only spent a few hours with her and I wanted to kill her.” Dyson laughed.

They moved onto other war stories as Tas walked to the bar to get some more beer. She felt someone behind her and turned to face Evony.

“Far be it from me to take advantage of a situation, but I have a proposition for you.”

Tas nodded at her to carry on.

“The light and dark thing is still going on, it's become a lot more laid back, but centuries of habit wont change over night. Pledge your allegiance to the dark and I will put you back as Dyson's partner to keep the peace program going.”

Bo walked up behind them. “Let me guess, you have a declaration all ready made out?” She teased.

“As it goes, yes! I do.” Evony smiled and handed the piece of paper over. “Think about it.” She walked away.

“How are you doing? Must feel like a weight has been lifted.” Bo sat next to her.

“You have no idea. I hated living with them, I never thought I would be able to leave. But you know, it's all I ever knew, I was part of The Nation, albeit a disposable one. What am I now?” Tas pondered.

Bo put her hand on Tas' arm. “Anything you want to be. Think about her offer, despite how hard I fought against joining the dark, you could do worse.”

Tas pulled out a pen. “I don't need to think about it. I like my life. I want it to stay the same, at least for now.” She scribbled her signature on the bottom, passing it over to Bo to witness. “Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me.” She smiled at Bo.

Bo grinned back and signed the witness box.

Tas dropped the declaration in front of Evony as they walked back to their seats.

“You signed her up already?” Dyson looked to Evony.

“You snooze you lose fur ball. Besides, I would have thought you would be glad to have a full time partner again. Doubtless she is dying to get her own place as well.” Evony looked over at Tas. “Drop by my office this week, I'll have your welcome package waiting.”

“You're not going to steal this one?” Dyson teased her.

“Not yet.” Evony teased back.

As they staggered back to the barracks laughing and joking, Tamsin was throwing Hailey up in the air and catching her much to the baby's delight. Her ear piercing squeal echoed off the walls making everyone wince.

“Knock it off Blondie. If she's sick later, you are totally gonna deal with it.” Kenzi slapped her.

They continued arguing unaware of the watching Goddesses.

“Did you deliver the message?” Freya asked.

“Yeap! Athena is livid but pretty sure no one will bother the little feather head.” Aphrodite answered her. “I hear you were handing out babies today? Look at you getting all grand-maternal.” She watched Tamsin throwing the baby up and down as she laughed. “Aw, that's so cute. You think she and the Succubus will want one?”

Freya sighed. “Doubtful, I don't think Tamsin and Bo are really the maternal type.”

Aphrodite watched as Tamsin and Bo took the child between them, holding a hand each and swinging her along. “Huh.”

*/*/*/

Tamsin threw Bo onto the bed. Bo crawled up to the headboard looking over her shoulder, Tamsin growled in response.

“One of those moods TamTam?” She smirked.

Tamsin grabbed her ankles, dropping her to the bed before dragging her back. She pulled at the pants Bo was half wearing, yanking them down before pushing Bo face down. “Yep.”

Bo was about to retort when Tamsin went straight between her thighs with her mouth. “Holy shit.” Bo pressed her face into the pillow, lifting her ass in the air enjoying the feel of Tamsin's moans on her center.

Tamsin pulled back, biting Bo's backside as she did. When she was knelt behind the Succubus she slid her fingers inside. “If we ever meet a Jinn I am totally gonna have him make me a dude for 24 hours. I want to know what it's like to be inside you.” She whispered roughly as she started to slide gently back and forth.

Bo relaxed back into Tamsin's fingers. “Maybe you can get Freya to help with that?”

Tamsin burst out laughing. “Yeah, I think not. Firstly, after the mess she made with Toby you think I'm gonna trust her to attach a dick to me? I'll end up with it permanently. Secondly, please never mention my mother when I am fucking you.” She whined.

It was Bo's turn to laugh. “Fucking me? Is that what you're doing?” She teased.

“Oh you didn't just slam the skillz bitch?” She leaned over to the box that Bo kept by the bed. Opening the lid she pulled out the first strap on she could find, a lurid, ugly, multi coloured thing. She was about to put it back and grab another less offensive one when Bo let out an incredibly sexy moan. Figuring she wouldn't have to look at it, she strapped it on. “Looks like we have a new strap on to break in.” She pushed inside Bo, the end of the strap on sliding against her clit as she did. “Oh fuck yes.” She started to drive hard into Bo, pressing her harder against the bed.

“Feels so good.” Bo whispered. “I think you having a cock for the day would be kinda hot. You think you could keep the same stamina?”

Tamsin was sweating as she proved her point about stamina. “Pretty sure I would get no complaints.”

“Fuck I would love to have you come over me.” Bo groaned again. “Come inside me.”

Tamsin felt her muscle clench as Bo words made her do just that.

Several hours later, Bo rolled off the sleeping Valkyrie and made her way to the bathroom to get some water. She picked up the strap on that Tamsin had discarded and took it to the sink. Frowning at the lurid colour of the thing she couldn't imagine what possessed Tamsin to buy it.

*/*/*/

Bo emptied the contents of her breakfast into the toilet. She leaned over and retched a second time before holding onto the bowl with the last of her strength. This was the seventh morning in a row this had happened and deep down Bo just knew. When she felt like she could move again she flushed the toilet and pulled out the package she had surreptitiously bought at the pharmacy yesterday.

As she was about to unwrap it, there was a knock at the door. “You OK in there? This is getting to be a habit, I still think you need to see Lauren.” Tamsin turned the door handle surprised to find it locked.

“Gimme a minute.” Bo moved herself around as she followed the directions on the package. She stood up to wait for the results when Tamsin knocked again.

“Seriously, I'm getting worried out here. Open the door Bo.”

Bo looked down at the strip of plastic in horror as it turned pink. “Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Fuck!” She dropped down and sat on the toilet.

Tamsin had tired of waiting and picked the lock to see what was going on. She saw Bo holding a plastic tube in her hand looking stunned.

“What's going on? What is that?”

Bo wordlessly handed it over.

“Is this... Why are you... Bo why is this pink?” Tamsin finally got out. Bo looked up at her and winced. “Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Fuck!” Tamsin dropped to the floor. “How? You haven't been with anyone in weeks! Have you?”

Bo glared at her.

“Take it again.” Tamsin demanded.

Bo pulled out another package. “Well.” She stared at Tamsin.

“Well what?” Tamsin stared back.

“I cant go with you watching me!”

Tamsin got to her feet and moved outside as Bo closed the door. Several minutes passed and Tamsin started yelling through the door. “What's it doing?”

“It's not doing anything, stop listening.” Bo yelled back.

“I'm not listening, I cant hear anything over the blood rushing through my ears in terror.”

Tamsin slid down the door and dropped her head to her knees. “Oh Gods.”

Bo opened the door and looked down as the strip defiantly turned pink. “No! How could this happen?”

Tamsin shook her head. “Well, when two people love each other...” She started.

Bo slapped her. “I know the birds and the bees Tamsin. But there have been no birds. And definitely no bees.” She sat back down on the closed toilet.

Tamsin's was desperately trying to think when a vision of a vile stripey strap on entered her head. She shot up. “I don't fucking believe it. That ugly ass strap on!”

“I thought you bought it.” Bo said.

“Did you even see it? Why would I have bought it?” She took a deep breath and screamed. “Freya!”

Bo nearly fell of the toilet when Tamsin screamed. She did fall off when Freya turned up with Sanla fully armed, sword at the ready, looking around for the danger.

Freya looked at a miserable looking Bo and a furious Tamsin. “What's wrong? What happened? You never summon me. In fact the last time you summoned me it was to change the laws so your favourite horse could sleep in the barracks with you.”

Tamsin thrust the plastic stick at Freya. “What the hell woman! Firstly **never** buy me sex toys. Secondly, what the hell! You cant go around giving babies to people? Are you crazy?”

Freya gingerly took the stick and looked at it. “You're pregnant?” She gasped.

Tamsin snatched the stick back and waved it at Bo. “What? No! No thanks to you. She's pregnant.” She yelled.

“Me? What's this got to do with me?” Freya yelled back.

“I'm right here you know. And need I remind you this is your doing.” Bo stood up and faced off to Tamsin.

“Mine? I didn't know! I thought you bought that ugly thing.”

“Oh so it's my fault cause you think I have no taste?” Bo got in Tamsin's face.

Tamsin backed off when she felt the anger radiating from her lover. “I didn't say that. Look, I think we both know who is to blame for this.” She turned back to Freya.

“This isn't my doing.” Freya objected.

Sanla prayed she could be anywhere else but here.

At Tamsin's look of disbelief she spoke again. “I swear it. This wasn't me.”

Tamsin dropped to the floor and looked up at Freya plaintively. When their eyes met, they both had a moment of clarity. “She wouldn't?” Tamsin growled.

Freya sighed. She closed her eyes and sent out a message. Seconds later a pop sounded across the tiled walls and a blonde in a diaphanous gown appeared dropping glitter everywhere. “What up bitches!”

“What up?” Tamsin growled. “I'll tell you _'what up'_ you vapid trollop, you put the ugliest penis ever in my bedroom and it does _not_ shoot blanks.” She handed the strip to Aphrodite.

“Eww, grody.” Aphrodite scrunched her face in disgust.

“What were you thinking?” Freya said trying to keep the amusement from her voice. Based on the looks she got from Bo, she didn't succeed.

“Oh please, you saw how cute they were with Haileyboo! I thought they would like one.” Aphrodite shrugged.

“And it never occurred to you to ask? Woman!” Tamsin yelled at her.

“But you were so cute as a baby. I mean when you weren't raising hell.”

Freya shrugged conceding the point. “You were very cute.”

Tamsin shook her head. “Yeah? Well brace yourself, cause if it's got Bo's genes as well, you just got another hell raiser. Good job granny.”

Freya blanched and Bo chose that moment to lean over the toilet and throw up again.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. All things tied up I believe. Thanks so much to Magnus for paying far more attention to my writing than I did. Thanks to Radar for the idea bouncing off of. Thanks to Alexis for all the imaginary sex. Sackoftits for all your encouragement and Pm's, to Madjai6 for your absolute investment in my little world. For all who take a moment to feedback, you are appreciated, I wrote more because of you. I'm now done, no more. There may be the occasional one shot, but no more stories, I am off to pastures new :)

**Chapter 14 – Epilogue**

**5 Months Later**

After the initial shock of finding out she was pregnant in November and the subsequent period of denial, Bo attacked the Christmas spirit with a fervour. In the first couple of months of her pregnancy Bo was channelling Martha Stewart. The house was decorated to the nines with none of the kitsch that Kenzi and Bo were so famous for. After the first couple of months Bo began to channel one of those crazy helicopter parents. The Valkyries put the bikes away in deference to the harsh winter. When Tamsin had suggested taking them out again in March, a heavily pregnant Bo had given her the biggest guilt trip about being on her last life and having to think about others and not just herself. The other Valkyries had laughed until Bo gave them the same speech.

The bikes were still collecting dust in the garage.

Unlike Kenzi who only really started showing in the last part of her pregnancy, Bo was enormous. Tamsin made the mistake of joking that her belly entered the room a day before Bo did. A week sleeping on the hard bunk at her barracks in Valhalla stopped any more jokes that Tamsin had saved up.

Bo was now seven months pregnant and according to Lauren could drop anytime between last month and next month. Whilst Tamsin thought that Bo looked more beautiful everyday, it didn't change the fact that she looked like she was about to give birth to a water buffalo while her personality swung insanely between Mother Theresa and Elizabeth Bathory.

Aoife had gone to stay in Switzerland. Evony arranged for her to stay in a private Fae clinic to help her come to terms with centuries of abuse. Freya had arranged to have a portal stone kept at the hospital so Bo could visit any time she wanted. The two women also kept in touch over the phone and Aoife would tell Bo all she remembered from being pregnant. Tamsin also kept in touch with Aoife over the phone when Bo wasn't around so she could get some help in dealing with a pregnant sex demon that seemed to throw all logic and reason out of the window.

The Valkyries took it in turns to help out the Morrigan when Tamsin wasn't available but today a heavily pregnant and seriously pissed of Succubus had told Tamsin that she needed to get out from under her feet so Tamsin, sleep depraved and thoroughly confused at what she had done wrong this time, found herself in Evony's office.

She stood at attention by the back door listening as the Morrigan berated the man in her office. She tuned out most of what was said as she took stock of her depleted energy levels. The last few months since Bo found out she was pregnant had been the longest of her life. The two AM cravings for unpronounceable and unobtainable food, the wildly swinging emotions, the crazy ideas that had her visiting schools that their child might attend in five years along with Lamaze classes, pregnancy health and juicing courses and baby health and safety seminars. The last item had upset Bo so much Tamsin had to hire someone to baby proof the entire house to the point she couldn't open most of the cupboards in her own home. Even Kenzi was getting ready to kill her. This baby couldn't turn up fast enough as far as either of them were concerned.

Tamsin hadn't slept through the night in weeks. She leaned against the wall behind her and figured it wouldn't hurt to just close her eyes for a minute.

Evony faced off over her desk with the antagonistic Fae. “Let me be clear Claremont, we will have peace between the Fae, if that means light and dark forge closer alliances then so be it. If I hear of one more instance of you trying to sabotage that, the next time you hear from my office, Tamsin will be delivering the message on my behalf.”

Claremont fumed as The Morrigan threatened him. He looked to the side at the woman she had threatened him with. Tamsin was using the wall to hold herself up as she slept, a thin line of drool ran out of the corner of her mouth and her luscious blonde hair looked like she hadn't brushed it in weeks.

“You'll forgive me if I don't find that as alarming as you would like.” He sneered at her.

Evony looked at Tamsin and rolled her eyes. She dropped a large book from her desk onto the floor, the thump reverberating around the room.

In a flash Tamsin opened her eyes and flung a blade, that Claremont had no idea she was carrying, into his thigh.

“Fuck! What the hell? What is wrong with you?” He cried out.

“Shit, sorry.” Tamsin staggered over. She looked up at Evony. “Did you want me to stab him?”

Evony shrugged. “Well it's done now, so let's just assume I did.”

“Here let me get that for you.” Tamsin tried to help him remove the dagger.

“Jesus, get her away from me.”

“I mean it Claremont, it stops. Now.” Evony pointed to the door, trying hard not to laugh as he backed out, trying to stop the bleeding.

When the door closed, Tamsin dropped down on the couch.

“How's the pregnancy going?” Evony asked innocently laughing at Tamsin's look of exhaustion.

“I just had sex for 3 days straight. I swear to God I cant keep up. She's feeding for two apparently. Feels like she is feeding for two hundred.”

Evony winced. “Cant you get some help?”

Tamsin lay down on the couch and snuggled into the leather. “No cause, and I'm quoting here, I don't want the baby fed by strangers.”

“What about your sisters?”

Tamsin pulled a blanket over herself. “Nope, they're scared of her. They think I am a sexual legend cause I haven't died yet. How's Lauren doing?”

Evony smiled and turned to look at the photo of Lauren on her desk. “Couple of weird cravings, but mostly she is calm and happy. She is angelic and glowing. Did Bo stop throwing things at you?” Evony looked over at the couch, smirking as Tamsin began snoring.

*/*/*/

After she had slept a couple of hours through all of Evony's meetings, Evony woke her up and Tamsin made her way home. It was dark in the house so she let herself in quietly surprised to find Bo sitting on the floor by the couch crying softly, Toby sat patiently with his head in her lap.

“Hey. What's going on? What happened?” She asked gently as she approached the Succubus warily in case she turned again.

“Where have you been? I told you to go out for five minutes and let me calm down and you left me!” Bo cried.

Tamsin took her into her arms and rocked her. “Actually, you told me that I should go away and come back after the baby was born when I might be some use.”

Bo started crying again. “I'm so sorry, you must hate me, I'm like momzilla and you've been nothing but sweet and kind and caring. I couldn't ask for a more supportive partner. I'm sorry my moods are so crazy.” She sniffed.

Tamsin kissed the top of her head, making soothing noises in her hair.

“I didn't mean it, I was just sore and I hadn't slept well, that Gyros with the extra chilies you made me eat yesterday gave me indigestion.”

Tamsin made the mistake of laughing.

“What's so funny about that?” Bo frowned.

Tamsin froze. “Nothing.” She mumbled.

“Well it must be something, why are you laughing?”

Tamsin shifted, hoping to dislodge Bo long enough to make a run for it if needed. “It's just that you said I made you eat it.”

“And?” Bo glared at her.

“Well, it's just that was kinda funny, cause you sent me out at 4am to find it even after I suggested you try to sleep through it cause it would make you sick, like the other 5 times you did it.”

“Right, so you're saying I'm stupid and that's funny to you is it?” Bo snapped as she jumped up.

Tamsin was impressed that Bo was able to do anything that quick anymore and took it as a stark reminder that she must never become complacent.

“Well, I'm sorry if my hormones are such a burden to you Tamsin.” She started crying again. “It's no wonder you don't find me attractive any more. I'm hideous. Is this why you don't have sex with me now?”

“We have sex all the time.”

“Yes but you don't want to!” Bo yelled.

Tamsin stood up, not moving a muscle until she could figure a way out of this. Bo watched her, frozen to the spot and her mood swung in the opposite direction again.

“I'm horrible! I'm like the worst person in the world and I don't know you why stay with me.” She wailed, flinging herself into Tamsin's arms, her legs wrapping around the blonde. Tamsin used every trick in the book not to stagger back under the surprise weight.

“You're not horrible, you are beautiful and I love you and I can not wait to meet our baby.” Tamsin smiled, pleased that she didn't add anything to that sentence, like for the love of God will you please give birth.

“Promise me you'll never leave me Tamsin.” Bo sobbed into Tamsin's neck and the Valkyrie fell in love all over again.

“I promise, I will never you leave you. You wanna go to bed? Have a snack, get some sleep?” She kissed Bo, teasing her lips open.

Bo nodded. “I wish you could still carry me up the stairs.”

Tamsin smirked. “Well what kind of all powerful war maiden would I be if I couldn't carry a tiny Succubus and a baby, hmm?” She walked them toward the stairs, congratulating herself again on not wincing as her joints protested.

Bo started giggling. “My big strong warrior.” She went to kiss Tamsin's neck when she cried out in pain.

“What's wrong?” Tamsin pulled back to look at her.

Bo winced. “Nothing, it's just a cramp from that damn gyros, its been doing that all day.”

Tamsin frowned at her. “All day? Like, at intervals?”

“Yeah, lately it's been like every ten minutes, been driving me nuts I cant get comfortable and Toby keeps shoving his nose in my belly every time it happens.”

Tamsin felt the blood drain from her face. “Ten minutes? For how long?”

Bo frowned. “I don't know, it's not like I was timing it or anything, jeez.”

“Not timing it? You utter loon! That's exactly what you are supposed to be doing! Dear God Bo, you're in labour!” Tamsin yelled.

Toby started howling.

“Please, I think I would know if I was in labour.” Bo winced again and looked down in surprise at the wet stain that started spreading across Tamsin's stomach. “Oh.” She whispered.

Tamsin looked down as well and realized that all the blood, gore and bodily fluids that she had ever been covered in during every battle she had ever fought in, could not prepare her for the level of nausea she currently felt. She looked up at Bo and it struck her like a thunderbolt. She breathed once, twice and opened her mouth. “Baby! Baby! Baby coming! You have a baby coming! Oh fuck, there's a baby coming. What do we do? Where are the notes? I wrote notes! Fuck, where did I put the notes.” She was turning around at the speed of light, Bo still in her arms. “OK! OK! The main thing is you don't panic!” Tamsin started to hyperventilate as Toby howled even louder.

Bo climbed down and stood on the floor, she watched the flailing blonde and the neurotic dog before shaking her head and walking calmly to the phone. When Lauren answered Bo told her that her waters had broken and could she open a portal to come get her and make sure she brought some knock out drops.

“OK, I'm leaving now, are you in pain?” She asked, looking at the phone in confusion as another plaintive howl came through it.

“No, the drugs are for Tamsin.”

*/*/*/

Bo was getting settled on the bed, her feet in the stirrups, practising her breathing. Everyone had been summoned and the waiting room was again packed while they waited for news.

“Stop staring!” Tamsin snapped at one of the medical techs. “Hey! What the hell are you doing?” Tamsin grabbed him as he stood between Bo's thighs.

“Um, I'm shaving her in case we need to stitch her afterwards.”

Tamsin shoved him away. “Does she look like she needs shaving genius? Fuck, did you even deliver a baby before? Wait, stitches? What, down there?” Tamsin felt her eyes water. “Oh God that's gross.”

Bo glared at her again.

Lauren snapped on a pair of surgical gloves and moved the confused tech gently out of the way. “I'm going to check to see how dilated you are OK?” she smiled at Bo who nodded. Lauren entered her gently before pulling out to make some notes.

Bo looked at Tamsin who had a barely contained smirk on her face. “Seriously? Are you seriously telling me you are turned on right now?”

Tamsin didn't have time to check herself. “What? I cant say I didn't wonder how you looked with her.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Tamsin knew she had signed her own death warrant. “What I mean is...”

Bo screamed as another contraction tore through her. “What you mean is that I am going to kill you as soon as I have finished giving birth! Oh fuck that hurts!” She grabbed onto Tamsin's arm.

Of all the horrifying things that had been done to Tamsin's body over the years, she couldn't remember anything being as painful as Bo's current grip on her flesh.

“Oh God Tamsin!” Bo screamed.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow.” Tamsin screamed back.

“Quit being such a baby, you think you know what pain is? Try inserting a bowling ball inside you for 6 months and then passing it back out! Pull yourself together.”

Tamsin looked at Bo wide eyed.

“Are you crying?” Bo sneered.

“No.” Tamsin wiped her sleeve over her face quickly.

Bo changed into an angel. “Oh God, you are. I made you cry. I don't know why you stay, you should run away as fast as you can!” Bo flopped down onto the bed dramatically.

Tamsin stood there in utter confusion before she felt Lauren take her gently by the arm. “Perhaps you should wait outside for a little while, I'm sure everyone would like to know how she's doing.” She smiled at the forlorn Valkyrie.

Tamsin nodded mutely and walked into the waiting room as Bo let out another blood curdling scream.

Kenzi saw her first. She jumped up with Hailey in her arms. “How's she doing?” She asked excitedly.

Tamsin stared at them. Dyson, Val, Evony, Kenzi and her squad. “She's a fucking demon!” She dropped down to the plastic chair and prepared to wait.

Everyone winced in sympathy each time Bo's screams echoed around the waiting room. Kenzi had handed Hailey to Tamsin to keep her distracted, the baby seemed to find the whole thing amusing.

Finally Lauren came out smiling and they all stood to greet her. “C'mon in, there's someone you want to meet in here.”

They walked in, one after the other, each of them smiling at an exhausted Bo and the sleeping baby in her arms.

Bo looked at Tamsin and smiled. “Come and say hi to your daughter.”

Tamsin stared at Bo and the tiny child. She opened her mouth to speak, closed it, opened it again when all of a sudden her eyes rolled backwards and she collapsed to the floor.

Before anyone could move, the Valkyries all grabbed for their phones and started taking photos, laughing uproariously.

Kenzi looked to the unconscious Tamsin and back to the grinning blondes. “Why are you taking photos of her?

Sigjold smiled. “This tiny creature has done what no one has managed to do in millennia. She knocked Tamsin out without lifting a finger.”

Arun laughed. “Plus let's be honest, it's fucking hilarious!”


End file.
